Des saints et des pêcheurs
by saori819
Summary: Carol réussit à s'arracher à la violence de son mari. Mais les évènements se précipitent et sa survie et celle de ses amis va se retrouver entre les mains des frères Dixon. La talentueuse Haitus80 m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fanfic', je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs français par ici, mais si c'est le cas, laissez moi un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir!
1. Chapter 1

Carol s'enveloppa dans ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. C'était une nuit d'été typique de la Géorgie, chaude et humide.

Mais elle était glacée de l'intérieur et elle savait que cela lui prendrait beaucoup de temps pour se débarrasser de cette sensation.

Elle aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre un chien, mais grâce à lui elle s'était sentie plus en sécurité.

"Mme P. .." commença l'officier de police, mais elle l'interrompit.

"Mason. C'est Mme Mason." le corrigea-t-elle avant que l'homme puisse prononcer le nom de famille de son ex-mari.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait.

La première fois, c'était à l'hôpital où elle avait séjourné quelques jours après qu'Ed l'ait battue pour la première fois.

Puis à nouveau quelques mois plus tard, la deuxième fois qu'elle avait atterri à l'hôpital. Ce soir était leur troisième rencontre.

L'officier Walsh la regarda, l'air tendu «Ecoutez, Carol." lui dit-il à voix basse, «l'agent Grimes et moi, nous savons qui a fait ça. Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter. Personne ne l'a vu faire."

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre utiliser son prénom. Ca la rendait malade de penser qu'elle eu affaire à eux tellement souvent qu'elle les connaissait personnellement.

Elle masqua sa détresse en regardant droit devant elle. Elle en avait assez d'avoir peur.

Elle releva le menton, puis hocha la tête. "Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter, mais je devais appeler. J'aurais dû me douter qu'un chien ne suffirait pas à le dissuader."

"Pensez-vous qu'il va se montrer à nouveau ce soir?" lui demanda l'officier Grimes.

«Probablement pas. Je vais bien. Je vous remercie d'être venus. Et ... d'avoir nettoyé." Elle essaya de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle était terrifiée. Ed allait recommencer et ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Bon, au fond, c'était un lâche, alors il aurait sûrement trop peur de se faire prendre pour revenir ce soir. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait l'air de vouloir partir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là toute la nuit.

"Avez-vous quelqu'un auprès de qui vous pourriez rester quelques jours ?" lui demanda l'Officier Walsh.

"Je sais que la dernière fois que nous avons parlé vous n'aviez pas de famille ou d'amis proches, mais peut-être que depuis que vous êtes séparée d'Ed, vous avez fait de nouvelles rencontres?"

Elle était touchée par la sollicitude des deux hommes. C'était de bons gars. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les flics, mais ces deux là étaient vraiment des gens bien.

"Je ne suis pas beaucoup sortie de chez moi." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire pour chacun d'eux.

"Mais je pense qu'il voulait juste me faire peur ce soir. Il saura que vous êtes venus ici. Je suis sûre que ça va aller."

Ils semblaient tous deux encore indécis. L'officier Grimes se racla la gorge. "Je peux appeler ma femme pour lui dire ce qui se passe. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien. Peut-être que vous pourriez venir chez moi ce soir et ..."

Carol leva une main. "Non, non merci. Vraiment, je vais bien." Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'impose chez lui. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait rester à l'écart. Au moins ce soir. Il n'allait pas recommencer avant un petit moment. Elle essayait de se rassurer elle même.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau avant de tourner les yeux vers elle. L'officier Walsh lui fit un sourire en coin. "Je finis mon service dans une heure. Je vais garer ma voiture de police juste là devant chez vous. Je n'ai pas de femme alors il ne serait pas très approprié de vous inviter chez moi. Mais je serai là."

Carol le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

"Au contraire, madame, je peux. Vous, vous restez à l'intérieur. Gardez la maison fermée à double tour."

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une carte. L'officier Grimes lui remit un stylo. Il griffonna quelque chose au dos de celle-ci et la lui tendit.

«C'est mon numéro de portable. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit appelez le poste de police, puis contactez-moi à ce numéro."

Elle regarda la carte un instant. Dieu, ces hommes devaient vraiment avoir pitié d'elle pour s'inquiéter autant. Cette ville était petite, c'était une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas encore habituée. Elle avait déménagé ici depuis Atlanta il y a quelques années pour prendre soin de sa grand-mère après le décès de son grand père. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait rencontré Ed. Elle était plus habituée aux policiers des grandes villes, désensibilisés par la violence à laquelle ils devaient faire face tous les jours. Ces policiers de la campagne étaient très différents.

L'officier Grimes se racla la gorge. «Écoutez, vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Vous avez obtenu votre ordonnance restrictive. Dès que nous l'attraperons en train de la violer, nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu'il soit mis sous les verrous."

Elle leva les yeux vers eux sans pouvoir dissimuler sa tristesse. Le problème c'est que la prochaine fois qu'il romprait cette ordonnance elle ne serait probablement pas en vie assez longtemps pour le leur signaler.

Mais elle garda tout cela pour elle, remercia les deux hommes, et retourna à l'intérieur.

Elle ferma tous les verrous de la porte d'entrée, puis s'adossa contre elle en soupirant. La maison était bien trop grande pour elle. Sa grand-mère la lui avait léguée quand elle était décédée. Il y avait encore une hypothèque à payer et elle n'avait pas les moyens de l'entretenir. La garder fraîche durant les étés et chaude en hiver avec ce fichu climat Géorgien lui coutait aussi trop cher. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait été informée qu'elle était licenciée.

Elle avait rencontré Ed il y a deux ans et demi. Il était la première personne avec qui elle avait sympathisé quand elle était arrivée en ville. Il réparerait le moteur de la tondeuse à gazon d'amis à lui qui habitaient la maison d'à côté. Ils avaient commencé par discuter au travers de la clôture séparant les deux maisons. Il avait été charmant et attentionné, elle avait immédiatement craqué pour lui.

Il l'avait invitée à sortir et elle avait refusé mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement.

Après quelques semaines, elle s'était dit qu'elle lui avait assez parlé pour savoir que c' était un type bien. Sa grand-mère avait approuvé quand il s'était présenté avec des fleurs, demandant à la vieille femme la permission de faire la cour à sa petite fille. Carol avait été subjuguée.

Six mois plus tard, ils étaient mariés et six mois après leur mariage il avait commencé à la frapper.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient mariés il avait changé. Il était cruel verbalement au début, mais rapidement ça ne lui avait plus suffi et les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était s'était fait avoir si facilement.

Lorsque sa grand-mère était morte en lui laissant tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle l'avait finalement quitté. Mais elle n'était certainement pas débarrassée de lui.

Elle traversa la maison, vérifiant à deux fois les serrures de toutes les fenêtres même celles des trois chambres à l'étage. La maison était verrouillée à double tour. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et la verrouilla derrière elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, elle alla droit à son lit et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos.

Elle se dit que le moment était bien choisi pour s'apitoyer un peu sur son propre sort. Elle n'avait personne d'autre sur qui rejeter la faute pour la façon dont sa vie avait tourné. Elle avait de grands projets dans la vie avant de rencontrer Ed. Elle avait rêvé d'aller à la fac. Elle voulait faire carrière, quelque chose dans le domaine médical, elle voulait rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves, se marier et fonder une famille. Toute sa vie était sur des rails, elle avait un plan. Et puis Ed était arrivé, fichant tout en l'air et piétinant ses rêves.

Et elle avait été assez stupide pour le laisser faire.

Comment avait-elle pas vu cet homme horrible pour qui il était vraiment?

Maintenant, elle avait vingt-quatre ans, pas d'économies, pas d'emploi et passait par un divorce difficile.

Elle n'avait quasi rien à la banque, pas de compétences professionnelles à proprement parler et plus de factures qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en payer.

Ed avait insisté pour s'occuper de tout après leur mariage. Il avait été le seul à travailler, à payer les factures, il avait acheté leur maison et leur voiture. Il avait tout fait, alors qu'elle était restée à la maison, partageant ses journées entre ménage et cuisine, juste pour essayer de rendre son mari heureux.

Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même.

Honteux d'avoir cru à ses mensonges, honte d'avoir supporté sa violence et ses coups. Et surtout, honte de s'être perdue elle-même. Elle était devenue une femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas et maintenant payait pour ça.

Au bout d' un moment, elle arrêta de s'apitoyer sur elle-même assez longtemps pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre au travers des rideaux.

Fidèle à sa parole, l'agent Walsh était dans sa voiture, garé juste en face de sa maison. Au lieu de se sentir soulagée, elle se sentait coupable. Ce pauvre homme allait passer toute la nuit assis là à veiller sur elle.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu craquer pour un homme comme ça? Un homme qui était prêt sacrifier son sommeil et son confort juste pour veiller sur une étrangère ?

Elle soupira puis se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Eh bien, s'il allait passer la nuit là en bas juste pour elle alors le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui donner quelque chose en retour.

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et alluma les lumières de la grande cuisine. Elle avait toujours trop de nourriture. Elle adorait cuisiner, mais elle en faisait toujours trop et elle avait toujours des restes à ne pas savoir quoi en faire. Après qu'elle ait adopté le chien ils avaient partagé leurs repas. Elle s'était dit que ce n'était sans doute pas le régime le plus adapté pour lui, mais le gros toutou avait été ravi. Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait tué son chien.

Elle sortit un tup' du frigo et ouvrit le couvercle. Les lasagnes d'hier au soir avaient été une franche réussite. Elle sortit une énorme part et la posa sur une assiette avec des légumes vapeur avant de la mettre à réchauffer au micro-ondes pendant qu'elle remplissait un thermos de thé glacé.

Elle allait probablement être ridicule. Enfin bon, l'homme avait déjà dîné mais il lui avait dit qu'il était seul ce qui signifiait probablement des diners composés de plats surgelés et de fast food.

Elle sortit sur le trottoir avec son chargement. Il était sorti de la voiture avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de traverser la rue et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

"C'est quoi tout ça?" lui demanda-t-il en désignant l'assiette fumante et le thermos qu'elle avait coincé sous son bras.

"C'est un merci. C'est tout ce que j'ai." Elle lui rendit son sourire quand il a pris l'assiette et la renifla.

"Oh, wow. Vous savez depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé un repas fait maison?" lui demanda-t-il en engloutissant une énorme bouchée.

Elle rit. Le bruit la fit sursauter. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri?

"Je pense que la dernière fois, c'était à Thanksgiving, l'an dernier. Rick m'avait invité à manger. Mais je dois dire, Carol que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Vous êtes une déesse culinaire." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle éclata de rire une fois de plus.

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que je devais faire quelque chose pour vous. Je me sens mal de vous obliger à rester là." Son sourire s'effaça.

Il s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture et croisa les jambes. Elle s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi vous sentir mal. Je suis un oiseau de nuit de toutes façons. Si je n'étais pas ici pour veiller sur vous, je serais assis à la maison avec mes fesses sur le canapé, en train de manger un plateau-télé".

"Eh bien, je vous remercie, agent Walsh." dit-elle sincèrement.

"Shane. Vous pouvez m'appeler Shane». Il posa l'assiette vide, dévissa le couvercle du thermos et but une longue gorgée. Il roula des yeux de façon spectaculaire. "Continuez à me gâter comme ça et vous ne serez jamais débarrassée de moi. Pas besoin de remerciements."

Elle pris son assiette vide, mais lui dit de garder le thermos avec lui et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Elle se sentait mieux en sachant que ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de le déranger de rester debout toute la nuit et qu'il avait apprécié la nourriture. Maintenant que sa conscience était soulagée elle commençait à sentir l'épuisement la gagner. Après avoir nettoyé le peu de désordre qu'elle avait fait dans la cuisine, elle retourna finalement dans sa chambre.

Il ne lui fallut pas trop longtemps pour s'endormir. Rester endormie, c'était une autre histoire. Elle ne cessait de rêver de coups de poings et de chiens mutilés.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla au son de la sonnerie stridente du téléphone posé sur la table de chevet. Groggy, elle répondit sans même prendre la peine de vérifier la provenance de l'appel.

"Bonjour?" marmonna-t-elle

«Il faut qu'on parle."

Elle se redressa dans le lit, son cœur martelant instantanément dans sa poitrine.

"Arrête de m'appeler. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire." dit-elle, détestant la peur qu'elle sentait transparaître dans sa vois.

"Tu penses que ça va m'arrêter? Tu peux te faire tous les flics de cette ville, ça ne m'arrêtera pas. Tu vas arrêter ces conneries et rentrer à la maison . Tu es à moi."

"Comment t'as eu ce numéro? " chuchota-t-elle.

"Tu n'est pas la seule à avoir des relations dans le coin. Laisse tomber Carol, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas rentrer à la maison." grogna Ed dans son oreille, avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il avait surveillé la maison. Il avait vu la voiture de police et probablement l'avait vue parler à l'agent Walsh hier soir. Elle repoussa les couvertures et se précipita vers la fenêtre. La voiture avait disparu. Bien sûr qu'elle avait disparu. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait? Qu'il allait rester là toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de retourner au poste de police? Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre en poussant un gémissement de frustration.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste la laisser tranquille ? Comment un type comme lui pouvait croire qu'une femme puisse avoir la moindre envie de vivre avec lui ?

Elle était sûre que la situation ne se serait pas arrangée si elle était restée mariée avec lui, bien au contraire. Elle saisit des vêtements sans même les regarder et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans le couloir.

Une fois déshabillée, elle se retourna grimaça à la vue de son reflet dans le miroir de la porte de la salle de bains. C'était un rituel.

Ed ne l'avait pas seulement battue physiquement au cours de la dernière année et demie de leur mariage. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la détruire émotionnellement et psychologiquement.

D'après lui, elle était un vrai déchet. Elle était inutile. Aucun homme sauf lui ne voudrait jamais d'une harpie comme elle. Elle était une bonne à rien, juste une chose bonne à être utilisée et jetée. Elle aurait du lui baiser les pieds, rien que pour le fait qu'il accepte d' être vu en public avec elle. Et ça, ce n'était que l'échauffement...

Elle regarda son reflet avec un regard critique. Elle n'était pas une gravure de mode, elle le savait. Mais elle n'était pas du tout comme Ed aurait voulu qu'elle se voie. Elle n'était pas laide. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle non plus, mais elle n'était pas hideuse comme il le lui avait répété encore et encore.

Elle n'avait pas un physique de top model mais elle n'était pas non plus une grosse vache, comme il le lui avait dit mille fois.

Elle n'avait pas que la peau sur les os, mais elle était suffisamment mince. Son ventre était plat, ses hanches et les cuisses bien fermes. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps comme il l'avait voulu.

Enfin, elle n'en avait pas eu honte en tout cas.

Pas avant cette dernière nuit passée avec lui, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle le quittait.

Cette fois, il avait fait en sorte qu'aucun homme ne soit plus jamais capable de la trouver désirable.

Elle enleva les mains de son ventre, révélant les cicatrices. Neuf au total. Il ne l'avait pas coupée assez profondément pour la tuer. Juste assez pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait marquée à vie. C'était comme s'il avait signé de son nom à chacun d'entre elles.

Quelques-unes étaient longues, profondes et particulièrement hideuses. La plupart d'entre elles, cependant, n'étaient pas si terribles. De toutes façons, elle ne laisserait probablement jamais aucun autre homme les voir.

Elle n'était plus intéressé par les relations de couples de toutes manières. De son point de vue la seule personne à qui vous pouviez vraiment faire confiance, c'était vous-même.

Incroyable, ce que les gens pouvaient vous dire et vous faire croire pour vous attirer à eux, et après vous étiez piégés, coincés dans une spirale de souffrance infernale.

Elle était bien mieux toute seule, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Elle ne voulait plus faire confiance aux gens.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Mais elle essayerai de s'en empêcher de toutes ses forces.

Son regard dériva vers ses autres cicatrices. Cinq sur chaque jambe à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en haut. Ses mains tremblaient rien qu'au souvenir de la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée quand il lui avait infligées celles-ci. Il avait fait en sorte que si un autre homme la touchait un jour, il saurait qu' Ed avait été là avant lui.

Il avait été arrêté pour agression. Il avait passé trois mois en prison. Son cousin était un procureur du district et avait réussi à lui obtenir la peine la plus faible possible.

Elle avait souffert et elle avait survécu, maintenant sa vie était juste ça. SA vie. Elle se détourna de la femme dans le miroir et alluma la douche. Elle avait des choses à faire. Elle allait déjeuner avec son avocat, elle allait appeler la société de prêt hypothécaire pour convenir d'un échéancier de paiement, puis elle allait se trouver un autre boulot. Et surtout, avant de rentrer à la maison, elle allait s'acheter une arme. Le chien n'avait pas suffi à le dissuader, mais même Ed n'était pas à l'épreuve des balles.

C'était une nouvelle journée et elle était une nouvelle Carol. Les choses allaient s'arranger, elle y croyait.

Elle n'avait pas survécu à tout ça pour laisser tomber maintenant. Pas quand la liberté était si proche qu'elle pouvait presque la toucher des doigts.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl s'assit lourdement à la table de cuisine bancale et tint l'enveloppe dans ses mains.

Il savait ce que c'était dès qu'il était arrivé devant leur 1pièce pourri et avait trouvé l'enveloppe scotchée sur la porte.

Le nom des propriétaires était griffonné au milieu.

Il ne voulait pas croire que Merle puisse être tellement stupide. Il n'arrivait même pas à se résoudre à l'ouvrir.

Il prit une longue gorgée de café et puis finalement déchira l'enveloppe, laissant le feuillet de papier contenu à l'intérieur glisser sur la table crasseuse.

Il le déplia et jura tout haut quand il lut les mots en haut de la page. Écrits en caractères gras, tout en majuscules

**AVIS D EXPULSION**

Et merde. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le reste.

Même pas la peine de se demander **pourquoi** ils étaient expulsés.

Il savait déjà pourquoi. Merle.

Il lui avait laissé l'argent du loyer, il y a plus d'une semaine pour qu'il le donne au propriétaire alors qu'il partait pour chercher un autre boulot.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'argent. Il était à sec.

Pas seulement fauché de la façon dont certaines personnes pensaient l'être. Cette fois il ne lui restait plus rien. Que dalle. Il avait réussi à ramasser l'argent du loyer en raclant les fonds de tiroir et il avait été assez stupide pour le laisser à Merle.

Il avait deux entretiens d'embauche aujourd'hui. C'était déjà une bonne chose. En dehors de la ville, bien sûr.

Mais même si on le laissait commencer à travailler directement après l'entretien, il faudrait encore au moins deux semaines avant qu'il ne touche un premier salaire.

Et ils avaient déjà un mois de retard sur le loyer.

En plus il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir l'un ou l'autre des boulots.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que la vie s'acharne comme ça sur lui?

Ca aurait dû être à Merle de se bouger le cul pour payer les factures et s'assurer qu'il y ait assez à manger sur la table.

Son frère avait 32 ans et tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était les femmes, l'alcool et sa prochaine dose.

C' était lui qui aurait dû s'amuser et profiter de la vie.

Vingt ans et il se sentait comme s'il en avait quarante parce qu'il passait tout son temps à essayer de joindre les deux bouts et à prendre soin de son éternel adolescent de frère.

Il se leva tellement vite que sa chaise alla s'écraser au sol. D'un coup de pied il l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Il s'engouffra dans leur salon de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche puis défonça la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait récupérer sa caution de toutes façons, alors autant se lâcher.

"Merle" cria-t-il.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le lit avant d'allumer la lampe.

Merle était là, étendu sur le ventre, nu et juste couvert d'un drap.

Une tête blonde décolorée émergea de l'autre côté du lit. Une autre des copines de baise junkie de Merle sans aucun doute.

La femme le regarda, elle avait l'air encore à moitié stone. Elle avait des taches de mascara sous les yeux. Elle lui sourit et se leva.

Daryl baissa les yeux vers le sol et ramassa ce qui devait être ses vêtements et les lui jeta. "dehors." grogna-t-il sans même la regarder.

Il tapa dans le lit à nouveau. "Merle, lève ton cul de ce lit!"

Merle gémit et entrouvrit un œil. "Dégage de là! Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir?" grogna-t-il en se retournant vers le mur.

La femme était en train de s'habiller à quelques mètres de l'endroit ou il se tenait. Il essayait de l'ignorer. Ces gonzesses lui donnaient envie de vomir. Prêtes à écarter les jambes pour n'importe qui avec un peu d'argent ou de came.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est ce que tu as foutu avec l'argent du loyer, espèce de crétin!" aboya-t-il.

Merle soupira bruyamment. "J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, petit frère. Tu comprendrais si t'étais pas aussi coincé.".

La femme se mit à rire. Le son le fit grincer des dents et il s'éloigna d'elle autant que possible.

"C'est le garçon dont tu m'a parlé?" demanda la femme d'une voix rauque.

"Le seul et l'unique", dit Merle d'une voix rauque en tournant la tête vers Daryl.

"Il ne ressemble pas à ce que je pensais. Il est tellement mignon, on en mangerait, Merle."

Daryl serra les dents. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir en courant de la chambre, mais il était sûr que s'il le faisait, ils allaient se moquer de lui.

Merle se retourna et sourit. «T'entends, petit frère? Qu'est-ce que je te disais, hein? Si tu te décoinçais un peu, toutes les filles du comté te courreraient après."

Daryl leva enfin les yeux vers la femme, elle était en train de se rapprocher de lui avec un air de convoitise. "Dégage de là." lui grogna-t-il.

Elle resta plantée là pendant quelques secondes, le toisant comme si elle était vraiment sur le point de le manger quand Merle prit finalement la parole. "Allez ma belle, t'as entendu le garçon, rentre chez toi."

Elle avait l'air déçu, mais elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

Après ça Merle eut au moins la décence de prendre l'air désolé.

"Tu sais comment je suis. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser cet argent pour commencer."

Daryl croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux vers son frère. "Alors, ça y est, maintenant, c'est de ma faute? Tu claques l'argent du loyer en drogue et en putes et c'est de ma faute? T'es un vrai connard, tu sais ça? On a nulle part où aller maintenant . Putain , c'était tout l'argent que j'avais, Merle."

"Merle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. "T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose." grommela-t-il.

Daryl secoua la tête. "Non, Merle. Tu feras rien du tout, comme d'habitude. Tu ne fais jamais rien. Tu vas rester planté là à attendre que je trouve un moyen de nous tirer de là. Ca fait deux ans que c'est comme ça."

Il tourna les talons et sortit, ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter la suite des paroles de Merle. Des excuses, encore des excuses, pour ce que ça allait changer.

Il était à peine à la moitié de sa douche, les cheveux à peine rincés, quand soudain l'eau s'arrêta.

"Et merde!" cria-t-il

Juste à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et Merle rentra "C'est quoi ton problème, petit frère?"

Daryl sortit la tête de la douche et regarda le dos de Merle. Pourquoi bon dieu est-ce que son frangin ne pouvait jamais attendre qu'il ait fini de se doucher pour aller pisser?

S'il devait rester là à entendre son frère pisser une fois de plus, il allait se mettre à hurler.

"Ils ont coupé l'eau, putain." grogna-t-il alors qu'il se tenait là, attendant que son frère finisse pour qu'il puisse sortir de là et essayer de trouver un boulot.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas la faute de Merle. Il n'avait simplement pas eu assez d'argent pour payer.

"Putain, pourquoi ils ont fait ça?" lui demanda Merle par dessus son épaule.

"Parce que je n'ai pas payé la facture."

"Pourquoi t'as pas payé? Ca devait pas faire tant que ça." s'est plaint Merle en remontant sa braguette.

"Parce que je t'ai filé tout ce qu'il me restait d' argent pour que tu le donnes au propriétaire putain de merde ."

Merle grogna et sortit de la pièce.

Bon dieu, parfois il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de fouetter ce fils de pute jusqu'au sang. Si seulement il arrivait à le faire décrocher de la dope, les choses iraient mieux. Ca serait toujours un connard, mais au moins, il ne claquerait plus l'argent du loyer en drogue.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de vêtements présentables, mais ça ne posait pas vraiment problème.

Avec le genre de boulot pour lequel il postulait, pas la peine de bien présenter, il suffisait de montrer que vous étiez capable de faire le travail.

Et au cours des dernières années, il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de gérer quasi n'importe quel boulot.

Ce n'était pas son comportement qui lui avait coûté de nombreux emplois. C'était cette foutue crise économique. Il n'avait jamais été viré pour faute ni rien de ce genre. C'est juste qu'il n'y avait plus assez de boulot.

Il ignora Merle et ses excuses. Il était fatigué de les entendre. Son frère était en plein milieu d'une phrase ou il lui expliquait qu'il allait dealer un peu pour leur permettre de joindre les deux bouts quand il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Il opta pour prendre leur vieux pick up plutôt que de prendre sa moto, avant de se rendre compte que le pick up était presque à sec. Il était sur le point de défoncer le tableau de bord à coups de poings, mais il se dit que même un contremaître de chantier construction risquait de ne pas lui donner le job s'il arrivait avec les poings ensanglantés. Du coup il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment.

Il fallait que la situation s'arrange et vite parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter les conneries de Merle beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais bon, c'était son frère alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Juste avant qu'il parte, Merle sortit en courant dans les escaliers.

"Dépose moi au pub Donovans." souffla Merle en se glissant dans le siège.

"Putain Merle! Il n'est même pas encore midi! Et t'as pas d'argent.

Pourquoi tu veux aller dans ce bouge à cette heure ci?"

"Tu sais, vivre avec toi, c'est pire que de vivre avec une gonzesse. Tout ce que tu fais c'est passer ton temps à râler."

"Et ben, peut-être que si t'arrêtais de te comporter comme un idiot j'arrêterais de râler. " grogna Daryl alors qu'il roulait dans les rues tranquilles.

Il n'adressa plus la parole à Merle. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter de toutes façons. L'homme était un trou du cul et tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire n'y changerait rien, comme d'habitude ça rentrerait par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre. Et au final, Merle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours.

Il savait que ça allait se finir en bagarre. Ca arrivait moins souvent depuis qu'il était assez grand pour avoir le dessus sur son frère, mais ça arrivait de temps en temps quand même. Ca ne le dérangeait même pas, c'était une bonne façon de soulager le stress. Le stress que Merle, lui, ne ressentait pas parce qu'il savait que Daryl était la pour gérer ses conneries.

Il déposa Merle devant le bar et allait sortir du parking.

Il était tellement occupé à ruminer ses problèmes qu'il recula sans regarder derrière lui.

En sentant la secousse de l'impact il se remit à jurer à voix haute et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Putain! Il n'avait pas d'assurance et il savait qu'il était en tort.

Il envisagea une seconde de partir sans demander son reste, mais il ne faudrait sûrement pas longtemps au conducteur pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un des frères Dixon qui lui était rentré dedans. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Et bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu rentrer dans une vieille voiture pourrie. Non. Cette caisse était une vraie beauté. Une Dodge Charger de 1968 noir brillant, parfaite, comme si elle venait de sortir de l'usine. Yep. Il était baisé.

Il sortit de son vieux tas de boue pour aller évaluer les dégâts.

Merde, ça valait le coup de sortir de son pick up, juste pour voir une voiture comme ça de plus près !

La bonne nouvelle c'est que cette voiture était une vraie bête. Il y avait quelques grosses rayures sur le pare-chocs avant et une petite bosse mais c'est tout.

Si ça avait été une de ces voitures récentes tout le côté aurait probablement été enfoncé.

Il a commença à se mâchonner nerveusement l'ongle du pouce en attendant que le conducteur sorte et commence à s'en prendre à lui.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda une voix calme.

Il détacha son regard de la voiture et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

Ou, du moins, il était presque sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle n'avait pas l'air du genre de fille à conduire une voiture comme ça.

Elle avait l'air d'être de son âge avec des cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux de la couleur du ciel.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et son front était plissé avec ce qui ressemblait à une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux. "Très bien. Je ne t'ai pas vue." marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement. Plus précisément, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait se dit-il intérieurement.

«Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les dommages qu'il avait causés à la voiture.

"En fait, je pense que je me suis fait mal au cou. Vous savez? Le coup du lapin?"

Et merde. C'était une de ces filles, du genre à essayer de simuler une blessure pour obtenir un peu d'argent. Son regard se durcit et il leva les yeux vers elle, mais elle souriait avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

Il était sur le point de lui lancer quelques commentaires bien cinglants mais dès qu'il la regarda sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge et rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"C'était une blague." Elle haussa les sourcils.

"D'accord, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour. C'est dommage. Vraiment dommage parce qu'il faut que vous dise que je n'ai pas d'assurance, je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bosse dans votre pare-chocs et je ne pourrais pas vous payer les réparations."

Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et il retrouva enfin sa voix.

"Et pourquoi pas? Si une fille comme toi peut s'offrir une voiture comme ça, alors tu dois bien avoir les moyens de payer les cotisations d'assurance."

Il lui avait parlé plus durement que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais bon il faut dire que la journée avait vraiment mal commencé.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux mais le sourire disparut de son visage. C'était vraiment dommage parce qu'elle avait un très beau sourire.

"Que voulez-vous dire par une fille comme moi?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'aile rayée et cabossée et recommença à mâchouiller l'ongle de son pouce. Il haussa les épaules.

"T'es pas assez vieille pour t'être acheté cette voiture toute seule. Donc je me suis dit que ça devait être un cadeau de ton père ou un truc du genre."

"Et ben, en deux secondes vous avez réussi à me cerner, hein? " lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, puis il détourna à nouveau le regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il adresse la parole à cette fille? Il aurait dû se douter que ça allait mal tourner.

"Juste une supposition." murmura-t-il.

"Bon écoutez, comment vous voulez faire ? J'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un au café et je suis déjà en retard, alors..." Elle semblait avoir envie de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

La plupart des honnêtes gens ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec les frères Dixon.

"J'ai pas toute la journée moi non plus, alors je suppose qu'on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf si tu préfères appeler les flics."

Il la regarda à nouveau quand il l'entendit pousser un gros soupir de soulagement. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, et ne semblait même pas être rebutée par son attitude brusque.

Elle lui tendit une petite main. Il regarda pendant une seconde, puis se surprit à lui rendre sa poignée de main. Sa poigne était ferme.

"Donc nous sommes d'accord pour garder pour nous le fait que nous conduisons tous les deux en voiture illégalement?"

Elle lui sourit et il se retrouva sans voix une fois de plus, réussissant juste à hocher la tête. Quand elle lâcha sa main, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre sa paume.

«Vous avez un nom?" lui demanda-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

Logique. Voilà pourquoi elle avait été si gentille avec lui. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Dès qu'il le lui aurait dit elle allait probablement s'enfuir en criant et aller se laver les mains.

Il soupira et regarda au loin. "Daryl". Forcément, elle devait avoir entendu parler de lui. Comme tout le monde.

Il releva la tête en l'entendant rire.

"Tu plaisantes?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, sur le point de lui dire de foutre le camp, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait pas l'air dégoûtée ou effrayée. Juste amusée. Comme si son nom était une bonne blague. Il commença à se crisper, anticipant sa réaction.

"Je suis Carol. Carol Mason. Nos prénoms riment."

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. "Mason?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, souriant toujours.

"Dixon. Daryl Dixon." murmura-t-il.

"C'est pas possible, tu plaisantes? "lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

Il secoua la tête lentement, elle riait toujours. Et pas qu'un peu en plus, mais un grand rire bruyant et contagieux, malgré lui, il sentait les coins de sa bouche s'étirer.

Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux quand elle réussit à finalement se calmer.

"Et ben, vous avez illuminé ma journée. Je suis presque heureuse que vous me soyez rentré dedans M. Dixon. J'avais bien besoin de rire un peu."

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi lui répondre alors il ne dit rien du

tout.

"Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis en retard." lui dit elle en croisant son regard une fois de plus."

" Peut-être qu'on se reverra."

Il hocha la tête puis regagna sa portière.

Il resta là à la regarder lui faire signe de la main et s'éloigner.

C'est seulement une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue qu'il se souvint que lui aussi avait rendez-vous quelque part.

Il remonta dans son pick up et se mit en route dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue.

Cette fois, il fit bien attention en reculant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre accident.

Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un d'autre que Carol prenne les choses aussi bien.

Il secoua la tête et se laissa aller à rire. "Mason/ Dixon?, quelle était la probabilité qu'un truc comme ça arrive?" se dit-il à haute voix en souriant.

Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être une journée aussi merdique que ça, finalement. Il avait même un bon feeling, il n'était même plus autant en colère contre Merle. Il allait bien trouver un moyen de les sortir de là. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent, c'est grâce à vous que je continue cette traduction !

Juste quelques précisions sur le chapitre précédent :

-Les prénoms de Daryl et Carol, riment mais en prononciation anglaise, alors qu'en français ce n'est pas le cas, désolée si cela vous a laissés perplexes...

- La ligne Mason/Dixon était la ligne de démarcation entre les états qui voulaient abolir l'esclavage et ceux qui voulaient le maintenir en place pendant la guerre de Sécession

- Enfin une Dodge Charger de 68 est une voiture de collection. Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu fast and furious, c'est la voiture que Toretto utilise (et crashe) dans la course finale (un modèle de 70 dans le film).

Voilà le chapitre 3, bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions

Bon week end ;-)

Chapitre 3

Carol était toujours en train de glousser quand elle entra dans le petit café.

Elle était en retard mais elle ne pensait pas que Milton lui en tiendrait rigueur.

Ils étaient devenus bons amis depuis qu'elle avait déposé une demande de divorce. Il était le seul avocat de la ville disponible et dans un premier temps, elle avait été inquiète. Surtout après leur première rencontre : il était tellement timide qu'elle ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé à faire carrière dans ce domaine.

Mais il était compétent et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, Milton. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?" lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle sous ses lunettes et sourit. "Non, pas longtemps. J'ai eu votre message ce matin et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on se voie au plus tôt. Je n'ai pas perturbé votre emploi du temps j'espère?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, non, pas du tout."

"Je suis désolé pour votre chien."

"Moi aussi. "soupira-t-elle.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez l'air plutôt troublée. Ca va?"

Cela la fit sourire une fois de plus et elle hocha la tête." Je vais bien. Je viens d'avoir un petit accrochage, c'est tout. Juste un peu de tôle froissée".

"Quelqu'un vous est rentré dedans? " lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête." Oui. Un garçon dans un pick-up, mais tout est arrangé".

"Qui est-ce? "Il a demandé, la curiosité peinte sur son visage.

Carol contempla ses mains, et répondit sans le regarder." Daryl Dixon. "

Milton laissa tomber les papiers qu'il était en train d'examiner et la dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Oh, Carol. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup sortir et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ..."

"Savoir quoi? " demanda-t-elle, sa voix sonnait sur la défensive et elle ne savait pas même pas pourquoi.

Il ramassa les papiers et recommença à les passer en revue.

"Les Dixon sont connus pour être un peu ... brutaux. Combats, alcool, drogue ce genre de choses. La plupart des gens les évitent comme la peste."

Carol fronça les sourcils, se repassant sa rencontre avec le jeune homme en esprit.

Il avait l'air timide et un peu méfiant, mais certainement pas dangereux. Il n'était pas ivre et il n'avait pas l'air drogué non plus. En fait, il avait les yeux bleus les plus clairs qu'elle ait jamais vus.

"Peut-être que les gens d'ici ne leur ont tout simplement pas donné leur chance." offrit-elle comme elle se leva pour commander son café.

Quand elle se rassit Milton évitait son regard.

Elle prit quelques gorgées et attendit. Quand il leva enfin les yeux, il avait l'air un peu nerveux.

"Je ne sais pas pour le plus jeune, mais je sais tout ce qu'il y a à

savoir sur son frère. Il est dangereux. Il est dangereux à un tout autre niveau que Ed. Alors faites attention à vous, d'accord?"

Elle se repassa à nouveau en mémoire son visage magnifique, avant d'arrêter en se rendant compte que c'était bien la dernière chose à faire pour le moment.

Elle renversa une partie de son café dans la soucoupe en reposant la tasse trop brutalement.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait besoin de penser. Qui se souciait si le garçon était beau? Pas elle en tout cas.

"Je suis toujours prudente, Milton." le rassura-t-elle.

" Eh bien, je suis désolé de changer de sujet mais nous avons un petit problème".

"Quoi donc? "lui demanda-t-elle en se doutant déjà de la réponse

"Il va essayer de retarder le divorce et de vous compliquer la vie par tous les moyens. Cela risque de durer un bon moment."

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de garder l'air stoïque. Intérieurement, elle avait envie de fondre en larmes.

Elle savait que rien n'était jamais facile quand il était question d'Ed mais elle avait nourri une petite lueur d'espoir. Qui avait suffi pour faire de cette nouvelle une vraie déception.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l'écouta lui exposer tous les détails. Elle arrivait à peine à lui prêter attention. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sans but pendant qu'il dissertait sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour tout régler.

Parfois, comme maintenant, elle pouvait à peine supporter de penser à tout ça.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait été plus facile pour elle de rester avec lui. Mais elle rejeta cette pensée. Elle se fabriquait une vie meilleure. Une vraie vie. Elle se faisait des amis et elle était prête à affronter le monde seule.

Même si c'était un concept effrayant.

Milton accepta de revenir la semaine suivante afin qu'ils puissent discuter de l'affaire plus en détail. Elle le remercia. Il semblait hésiter à mettre fin à leur entretien Carol comprit bientôt pourquoi.

"J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé hier." dit-il avec un regard bienveillant dans ses yeux.

"Oh?" Elle murmura-t-elle.

"Avec le travail. Vous savez, il y a sûrement d'autre endroits qui embauchent des serveuses. J'ai une amie qui est serveuse au Donavans. Elle à l'air de dire que c'est correct et que les pourboires sont vraiment bons. Je sais que vous ne devez pas avoir envie de travailler dans un endroit comme ça, mais ça serait toujours ça en attendant de trouver une meilleure place. Et nous allons nous arranger pour le paiement de mes honoraires, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça."

Elle sourit et soupira bruyamment.

" Serveuse de bar. " Elle secoua la tête." Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je finirais comme ça."

"Vous allez réussir à vous en sortir, c'est tout ce qui compte."

dit Milton en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il prit une dernière gorgée de son café, puis se leva d'un air pressé." Mon amie, son nom est Andrea, elle devrait être là bas à cette heure ci. Si vous allez lui parler, elle pourra peut être voir avec son patron pour que vous puissiez commencer au plus vite."

"Merci, Milton."

Il insista pour regarder les dommages causés à sa voiture avant de partir, même si elle doutait vraiment qu'il s'y connaisse plus qu'elle en voitures.

Elle avait été terrifiée par cette voiture quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était à elle. Cela avait été celle de son grand-père et elle valait probablement une fortune, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait gardée dans un état impeccable depuis le jour où il l'avait achetée à la concession automobile en 1968.

Elle avait un moment pensé à la vendre, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre.

Ca avait été le bébé de son grand père. Elle était vraiment triste que la carrosserie ait été abîmée aujourd'hui. Le pauvre homme devait sûrement se retourner dans sa tombe.

Elle se gara devant le bar et resta assise là sans rien faire pendant quelques longues secondes. Elle n'était pas trop heureuse de la situation mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle se débrouillerait. Après tout, serveuse de bar ou de restaurent, ce n'était pas si différent. Ca ne devait pas être bien difficile de servir à boire à des ivrognes.

Elle resserra sa queue de cheval et sortit de la voiture.

Dès qu'elle tourna au coin du bâtiment et se précipita à l'ombre de l'auvent elle remarqua deux hommes qui se tenaient à côté de l'entrée.

L'un était un petit homme avec des yeux fuyants. Son teint était blême et quand il sourit elle vit qu'il avait sérieusement besoin d'une visite chez le dentiste.

L'autre homme était beaucoup plus grand, large d'épaules et musclé, plutôt agréable à regarder. Tout vêtu de noir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans son visage, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle entra dans le bar faiblement éclairé dut plisser les yeux pour arriver à voir à travers l'atmosphère enfumée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les bars.

Elle y avait été une ou deux fois, après ses vingt et un ans, mais c'était tout. Ed lui avait interdit de se rendre ou que ce soit, et surtout dans des endroits comme ça.

Lui, en revanche, avait l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps ici à une époque. Elle ne savait pas s'il venait toujours, mais elle n'était pas trop inquiète.

Il n'allait pas tenter quelque chose contre elle dans un lieu public : il avait peur de retourner en prison, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, alors même s'il la voyait ici, il la laisserait tranquille.

Elle s'approcha du bar, un homme plus âgé à l'air fatigué, se tenait derrière, remplissant des chopes de bière.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. Est-ce qu' Andrea est là, par hasard?" demanda-t-elle à l'homme.

Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et puis hocha la tête vers la table la plus proche.

Là, debout, occupée à prendre les commandes de quelques hommes se trouvait une jolie blonde en mini-jupe et débardeur.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Carol remarqua que les autres serveuses portaient presque la même chose. Elle se figea.

Elle ne pouvait pas porter une jupe aussi courte! Déjà, elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le faire, elle ne savait pas comment faisaient les autres femmes, mais elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise en jean et t-shirt qu'en jupe.

Mais en plus de ça, avec une jupe aussi courte tout le monde pourrait voir ces fichues cicatrices.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle s'approcha de la femme et lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule.

Après tout, ça ne coutait rien de demander. Peut-être qu'elle serait autorisée à porter quelque chose d'un peu long.

La femme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. "Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite, ma belle. Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir à cette table là-bas."

Elle fit un geste vers la table dans le coin de la pièce.

Elle se dirigeait vers sa table quand un des joueurs de billard recula brusquement, lui rentrant dedans et manquant de la faire s'étaler par terre devant tout le monde.

Elle sentit une paire de mains fortes la saisir par la taille et en un clin d'œil elle était à nouveau sur ses pieds.

Elle se retourna pour regarder la personne qui lui avait évité de se ridiculiser en public. C'était le même homme que dehors, le grand.

"Doucement ma jolie, ça serait dommage que tu te fasses mal."

Il sourit et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il passa devant elle et lui assena une grande claque sur les fesses. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Carol rejoint sa table, en faisant particulièrement attention, cette fois.

Ses joues étaient en feu. Cet homme lui avait vraiment mis la main aux f...? Bon sang! Pas étonnant qu'Ed lui ait interdit de venir dans un tel endroit.

Au moins, c'était le beau mec et pas son ami aux yeux fuyants. Non pas qu'elle aime se faire toucher les fesses par n'importe qui mais tant qu'à faire autant que ce soit par un beau garçon.

Le visage de Daryl Dixon lui revint en mémoire une fois de plus et elle gémit à haute voix. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui?

Pourquoi est-ce que se faire mettre la main aux fesses lui remettait instantanément en tête le visage ridiculement beau de ce garçon alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

"Ok, désolée pour l'attente." Andrea sourit, stylo en main, prête à prendre sa commande. "Qu'est ce que je vous sers?"

"Vous êtes Andrea? " demanda Carol hésitante.

"C'est moi. " Elle regarda Carol pendant une seconde

" On se connait?"

Carol secoua la tête." Non Je suis une amie de Milton. Milton Mamet. En fait, il a dit que vous pourriez peut être m'aider à obtenir un travail ici?"

"Milton est vraiment sympa. Mais vous êtes sûre que vous voulez travailler ici? "demanda Andrea en regardant autour d'elle.

"Oui. Je viens d'être licenciée et il faut vraiment que je retrouve un travail le plus vite possible."

"Je vais en parler à mon oncle. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide. Enfin, il a vraiment besoin d'aide. Je viens juste ici de temps en temps pour lui donner un coup de main."

"Oh. Je croyais que vous travailliez ici à plein temps." déclara Carol, se sentant un peu confuse que Milton ne lui ait pas expliqué la situation.

"Je suis un procureur en droits civiques. "Elle sourit." Je viens juste quand mon oncle a besoin de moi."

"Il n'a pas mentionné cette partie."

"Eh bien, permettez-moi d'aller remplacer mon oncle derrière le bar pour que vous puissiez lui parler tranquillement. "

Elle sourit et conduisit Carol à travers la foule.

Elle passa à côté de l'homme qui lui avait mis la main aux fesses mais il ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

"Qui est-ce?" murmura Carol une fois qu'elles furent loin de lui.

Andrea secoua la tête._" Ca, _ce sont des ennuis en perspective. "murmura-t-elle. " Merle"

"Oh. Je vois."

Andrea secoua la tête." Je ne crois pas, non. C'est Merle _Dixon._"Elle prononça le nom comme lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

A nouveau. Quelle désapprobation autour de ces hommes. Pourtant aucun des deux ne lui semblait mauvais. Enfin, pour le peu qu'elle savait d'eux.

Merle avait été relativement gentil avec elle et Daryl, et bien, il semblait très timide mais à part ça, il avait gentil aussi, en quelque sorte.

Enfin, Merle avait été un peu déplacé en lui touchant les fesses, mais après tout il lui avait évité une belle chute .

Elle s'arrêta net dans ses pensées quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle essayait de trouver des excuses à ces hommes, alors qu'il était plus qu'évident que les gens de cette ville les connaissaient bien mieux qu'elle.

C'était la deuxième fois en une heure qu'elle entendait cette réprobation dans la voix de quelqu'un alors qu'ils parlaient de ces frères.

Elle suivit Andréa, la tête haute, alors que certains des hommes du bar commençaient à la suivre des yeux.

Elle les connaissait.

Elle ne les avait pas remarqués avant mais elle avait vu ces hommes à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle était mariée à Ed. Enfin, techniquement, elle était toujours mariée avec lui, même si dans sa tête elle se considérait comme célibataire. Elle en avait fini avec lui, mais, apparemment ses amis, eux, n'en avaient pas fini avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait tout faire pour garder sa maison, payer ses factures et remplir son frigo.

Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

Lui céder et revenir auprès de lui n'était pas une option, peu importe l'enfer qu'il lui faisait vivre depuis son départ.

Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il lui ferait subir si elle revenait.

Elle était même prête à dormir sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture s'il le fallait. Qu'Ed et ses imbéciles de copains aillent se faire voir.

Elle fut présentée à l'homme qu'elle avait vu derrière le bar quand elle était arrivée.

Son nom était Dale et il semblait vraiment être gentil. Andrea prit sa place derrière le bar et il la fit entrer dans un petit bureau sur le côté de la cuisine.

«Alors, vous êtes l'ex-femme d'Ed?" lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise derrière son vieux bureau.

" Comment savez-vous cela? "demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Il sourit. "Dans les petites villes comme ça, miss, il n'y a pas beaucoup de secrets."

"Génial, c'est vraiment génial. " murmura Carol en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il lui désigna de la main.

Cela prit à peine dix minutes, le temps de signer son contrat et les formulaires pour les impôts.

"Vous pouvez commencer ce soir?" lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. C'était fantastique. Elle ne gagnerait pas beaucoup ici, mais c'était un déjà un début et elle allait continuer à chercher pour trouver un deuxième emploi. Elle n'allait pas perdre sa maison.

"Nous avons des uniformes là bas derrière. Je vais vous envoyer Andrea pour qu'elle vous aide à en trouver un à votre taille." dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Elle voulait lui poser la question, pour la jupe, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle verrait bien si Andrea allait pouvoir l'aider, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui expliquer pourquoi. Elle avait le droit de garder certaines choses pour elle-même, même si les ragots allaient bon train dans une petite ville comme ça.

Andrea revint en souriant. "Bienvenue dans les rangs mon amie ! J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici. Maintenant que tu es là je vais peut être pouvoir ficher le camp de cet enfer!"

"Et bien, tu en parles comme d'un travail très agréable ! " déclara Carol avec un sourire.

Andrea roula des yeux et la conduisit à une autre petite pièce où il y avait plusieurs boîtes de ces "uniformes" toujours dans leurs sachets plastiques.

"Voyons voir." marmonna Andrea en fouillant dans la boîte qui contenait les mini jupes noires.

"Euh, Andrea?" La voix de Carol était si basse qu'elle n'était pas certaine que l'autre femme l'ait entendue.

"Oui?" Elle leva les yeux et le sourire s'effaça de son visage quand elle vit le regard inquiet de Carol.

"Je me demandais. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'un peu plus long? J'ai vraiment besoin de porter une jupe si courte? "demanda-t-elle.

Andrea sembla étudier la question pendant un certain temps puis hocha la tête.

"Je dois te dire par contre que plus la jupe est courte, plus élevés sont les pourboires. "elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Carol lui sourit sans répondre. "Je dois les essayer ici ou juste les ramener chez moi en espérant que tout m'aille?"

Andrea haussa les épaules. "En général, je suis assez douée pour deviner les tailles. Vas-y emmène les chez toi. Peut-être que je te verrai ce soir si je suis encore là."

"Ce serait bien. "répondit Carol en suivant Andrea à travers le bar.

Elles se dirent au revoir et Carol se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle sortit sous l'auvent elle dut protéger ses yeux du soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa voiture. Quand elle passa du côté conducteur, son cœur se serra. Ses pneus étaient à plat. Non seulement ça, mais ils étaient lacérés.

Ses bras retombèrent sur ses côtés, ses mains serrant encore l'uniforme ridicule. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça.

Quand est-ce que ce fils de pute psychotique allait enfin se décider à la laisser tranquille?

Elle avait envie de maudire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Il allait bien se calmer un jour, il fallait qu'elle y croie.

Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se surprit elle-même en frappant dans son pneu pour évacuer sa frustration. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait ça et elle s'en voulait à elle aussi de le laisser la faire pleurer. Elle le haïssait. Et encore, haïr n'était pas un mot assez fort.

Elle se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée de détester quelqu'un à ce point, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Et ,coup de malchance, juste au moment où elle se retournait pour s'appuyer contre la portière conducteur, elle vit arriver un vieux pick up familier.

Il se gara quelques places plus loin et descendit de voiture.

Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarquée.

Elle essuya précipitamment les larmes de son visage juste au cas où il s'arrêterait pour lui parler.

Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir quand il a la remarqua. Il la regarda juste une fraction de seconde avant de tourner les yeux. Puis il remarqua les pneus et il eut l'air presque aussi consterné qu'elle.

"Bon Dieu, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" grommela-t-il en l'ignorant complètement. Il se mit à genoux et parcourut presque amoureusement le pneu de la main.

Soudain, ses yeux étaient focalisés sur cette main , oubliant jusqu'à l'existence des pneus.

Sa main était grande, avec des doigts longs et gracieux et _sales._ Quand son doigt du milieu se glissa dans la fente elle sursauta, laissant tomber ses paquets par terre.

Petit Jésus! Elle était une sorte de perverse dégoûtante!

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues s'enflammer.

Puis il loucha vers elle. "Qui voudrait faire un massacre comme ça? Tu sais que ça pourrait bousiller ton bas de caisse, pas vrai? Plier tes jantes? Bon sang, ce sont celles d'origine en plus ...

"Encore et encore, il continuait sans avoir la moindre idée qu'elle se tenait à moins de deux mètres de lui en plein milieu d'une crise de panique.

"Hey! "Il dit un peu plus fort." Est-ce que t'écoutes ce que je suis en train de te dire? Tu dois t'occuper de ça, et vite. Tu peux pas laisser une voiture comme ça dans cet état, tu sais?"

Soudain, c'était comme si il avait réalisé à quel point il parlait. Il ferma la bouche et se leva rapidement.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle n'avait pas encore ramassé l'uniforme, elle se pencha pour l'attraper. Comme par hasard, il était sur le point de le ramasser pour elle et leurs fronts rentrèrent en collision.

"Aïe." cria-t-elle en portant sa main à l'endroit douloureux. Elle leva les yeux en grimaçant. Lui semblait ne rien sentir du tout.

"Merde", il murmura-t-il "Je parie que ça fait mal. Mon père m'a toujours dit que j'avais la tête aussi dure qu'une pierre. Tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de rentrer à la maison et de mettre de la glace dessus. Ce n'est pas bien grave. "Elle grimaça.

Il lui tendit les paquets et fit un pas loin d'elle." Et la voiture?

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre la voiture. Elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir rentrer à pied maintenant, ce qui allait lui prendre une bonne trentaine de minutes. En plus, elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour la faire remorquer jusqu'à sa maison. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à sa question.

"Je la laisse là, je suppose. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour l'instant."

Il la regarda comme si elle était stupide." Comment tu vas rentrer chez toi?"

Elle haussa les épaules." Pas vraiment le choix, je vais marcher."

"Tu sais qui est-ce qui a bousillé ta voiture ? " Lui demanda-t-il et en soutenant son regard pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que lors de leur précédente rencontre.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Quelqu'un que tu connais?"

"Mon ex-mari. "marmonna-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux sur les paquets dans sa main.

"Et c'est qui ? " lui demanda-t-il

"Ed Peletier"

"Oh, alors c'est toi. "marmonna-t-il.

"Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi peut bien faire avec un vieux con comme lui? Il était en classe avec mon frère."

Elle plissa les yeux." Je ne fais rien avec lui. "dit-elle sèchement." Enfin à part faire tout ce que je peux pour l'éviter."

"Ouais, ben on dirait que ça ne marche pas super bien. "

Il baissa les yeux vers le pneu et secoua tristement la tête.« Tu as quelqu'un que tu peux appeler, ou tu veux que je te dépose?"

"Je peux marcher." dit-elle obstinément. Finalement elle commençait à penser qu'elle l'aimait mieux quand il n'était pas aussi bavard.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire quand il va te voir en train de rentrer à pied ? T'as pensé à ça ? Tout le monde par ici sait comment il te traitait, il..."

«Je vais marcher." dit-elle sèchement en passant devant lui.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau.

Bien sûr, tout le monde savait le genre de choses qu'Ed lui avait faites. C'était tout à fait son genre de se vanter.

Elle sentit une main ferme sur son poignet et se figea sur place. Il la lâcha dès qu'elle tourna la tête pour le regarder.

"Ecoute, puisque j'ai embouti ta voiture ce matin et que tu as laissé filer" Il haussa les épaules " Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de te déposer chez toi."

Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise d'aller au diable.

Elle repensa à ce que Milton et Andrea lui avaient dit.

Des ennuis. Ces hommes sentaient les ennuis. Mieux valait rester loin d'eux.

Elle pensa à ce qu'elle se répétait à elle-même tous les jours : n'aie confiance en personne, ne compte que sur toi-même, c'est la clé de la survie.

Mais elle sentait soudain très seule.

Elle étudia brièvement son visage, il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté. Elle voyait juste un garçon timide et qui ne semblait vraiment pas sûr de lui.

"Ca serait gentil, oui." s'est elle entendue dire.

Il releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il avait bien entendu.

Elle vit que ses yeux étaient méfiants à nouveau, ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées. "Tu as entendu les rumeurs sur moi et mon frère, Carol?" demanda-t-il.

En l'entendant prononcer son nom elle ressentit comme des paillons dans l'estomac.

Elle hocha la tête. "J'ai entendu, oui."

Il la regarda à nouveau pendant un long moment, puis se dirigea vers son pick up.

Elle le suivit, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'étrange sentiment d'anticipation qu'elle ressentait.

Elle n'allait pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet pour le moment. Elle allait simplement rejeter le blâme sur sa blessure à la tête. Peut-être qu'elle avait une commotion cérébrale.

Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait sur le point de monter dans un pick up avec un avec un type potentiellement dangereux? Surtout un qui la faisait réagir de manière aussi inhabituelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 4

Daryl n'ouvrit quasiment pas la bouche de tout le chemin jusqu'à sa maison.

Elle lui donna des indications claires et il ne fut pas surpris du quartier vers lequel elle le fit se diriger.

Il était rempli de vraies maison. Pas d' immeubles ternes et de maisons miteuses comme dans son quartier. Ici les maisons étaient toutes bien alignées en retrait de la rue, derrière de petits jardins aux haies bien entretenues, remplis de fleurs et d'arbustes.

Quand il était enfant, il avait aimé se promener dans des quartiers comme ça, flâner le long des rues en se demandant ce que ça ferait d'avoir une maison comme ça, de ne pas être toujours embarrassé par le trou à rats que louaient ses parents.

Une fois qu'il avait été plus âgé, il avait dû mettre un terme à ses promenades. Les gens avaient commencé à se plaindre pensant qu'il était là pour les voler ou faire du vandalisme.

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était en train de la dévisager. Il se mordit les joues et tourna à nouveau les yeux en direction de la rue.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Alors, tu bois déjà tôt le matin?"

"Quoi?"Il grommela-t-il, gardant les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Génial, maintenant les gens disaient qu'il était un alcoolique comme son père.

"Tu étais au bar. Et il est encore tôt." Dit-elle doucement.

"Je pensais que tu venais boire un verre. C'est ce que les gens font dans les bars, tu sais?"

Il risqua un autre regard vers elle et elle lui souriait. "Je suppose que la même remarque vaut pour toi." répliqua-t-il.

"J''étais là pour trouver du travail. Tu as devant toi la nouvelle serveuse du Donovans." Elle semblait un peu amère

Serveuse? Si elle a conduisait une voiture comme ça, et vivait dans un quartier comme celui-ci alors pourquoi diable travaillait-elle dans un endroit comme ça?

"J'étais là pour récupérer mon frère." dit-il.

"Ils ne me serviraient pas d'alcool, même si je demandais."

"Et pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu choqué. "C'est la prochaine maison sur la droite."

Il se gara dans l'allée pavée. C'était l'une des plus grandes maisons de la rue.

"Parce que je suis mineur." grommela en risquant un autre regard vers elle.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut son visage. Elle avait l'air presque horrifiée. "Quoi? Quel âge as-tu?"

Maintenant, c'était qui fronçait les sourcils. «Je viens juste d'avoir vingt ans. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

Elle souffla, et il remarqua qu'elle rougissait.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille?

Est-ce que Ed l'avait frappée à l'en rendre stupide ou quoi?

Elle était une gosse de riche, vivant dans l'un des meilleurs quartiers de la ville, conduisant une des plus belles voitures qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle bossait probablement comme serveuse juste pour le plaisir. Et maintenant en plus elle se comportait bizarrement.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Pour rien."

"Quel âge tu as, toi?" demanda-t-il, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de lui poser la question.

"Vingt-quatre." Elle leva les yeux et lui offrit un sourire penaud, elle leva le menton, "et demi."

Elle essayait d'être mignonne. Et ce n'était-ce pas comme si elle devait déployer beaucoup d'efforts pour ça.

Cette nana était bien au-delà de mignonne. Elle était foutrement ... Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. D'ou est-ce que ça sortait ça?

"On se reverra dans le coin." grogna-t-il. "Et fais remorquer cette foutue voiture chez toi."

Elle hocha la tête et essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

_Et merde. Pas maintenant_. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais cette saloperie ne voulait pas bouger. Elle faisait ça, parfois. Il suffisait de tirer à fond sur la poignée et ensuite de la frapper de l'épaule pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que son vieux pick up lui fasse ça _maintenant?_

Puis il se demanda pourquoi il stressait pour ça, après tout cette fille ne devait pas en attendre moins de lui, elle avait déjà confirmé qu'elle avait entendu parler des Dixon. Il soupira.

"Il faut que tu tires sur la poignée d'un coup sec, en tapant dedans en même temps." expliqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la poignée vers le haut en s'appuyant contre la portière.

"Pas vers le haut. Tu vas arracher la poignée. Et tu dois tirer d'un coup sec, pas secouer."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Il y a une différence?"

Il renifla. "Les femmes sont si empotées parfois. Oui, il _y a_ une différence."

"Expliques moi ça, je meurs d'envie de l'entendre."

Il se retourna sur son siège pour lui faire face et la regarda avec les yeux plissés.

"Si tu secoues juste la poignée, ça ne te donne pas assez de force. Tires la d'un coup sec, une seule fois et tape dedans avec ton épaule en même temps, fort, sinon ça marchera pas."

"Comme ça?" Elle essaya une fois de plus, mais rien ne se passa.

Il grogna. "Tu as fais exactement la même chose qu' avant." grommela-il.

"Carol?"

Daryl sursauta en entendant quelqu'un derrière lui.

Rien qu'à la tête de l'asiatique, il pouvait voir qu'il pensait avoir interrompu quelque chose de bien plus inapproprié que des explications concernant l'ouverture d'une portière bloquée.

"Salut, Glen." Carol sourit et agita la main. "La porte est coincée." elle secoua la poignée, sans effet. "Tu vois".

Daryl savait que son visage était rouge comme le feu, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester assis là et de regarder droit devant lui.

Il connaissait le type. Ils avaient été à l'école ensemble toute leur vie, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé. Pas un mot.

Glen hocha juste la tête. "Oh. D'accord. Je ... je te verrai plus tard, ça marche?." Il s'enfuit loin du pick up.

Daryl aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

Carol couvrit sa bouche en essayant de contenir son rire, sans y arriver. Son rire agréable remplit la cabine du pick up. Comme Glen traversait la rue, ses éclats de rire redoublèrent et elle posa la tête sur ses genoux.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle trouvait ça drôle.

"Comment tu peux rire de ça?" grogna-t-il en la regardant. "Tu sais ce qu'il pense qu'on était en train de faire ? Petit Jésus. Sors de là."

Elle réussit finalement à se calmer et se redressa. Elle essayait de rester sérieuse, il pouvait le voir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé il aurait probablement ri juste en voyant les efforts qu'elle déployait pour garder un visage impassible.

"Ok, ok. Mais est-ce que tu peux me faire une faveur d'abord? " demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer encore une fois comment on fait?" elle recommença à rire.

Elle devait penser qu'elle était foutrement marrante. Il grogna, puis se pencha sur elle, tira la poignée d'une main et utilisa la paume de son autre main pour taper sur la portière.

La porte s'ouvrit et il a failli tomber par dessus elle, mais il raidit ses muscles et réussit à rester en place.

"Voilà, maintenant tu peux y aller." grogna-t-il en se rasseyant dans son siège.

Elle glissa et atterrit doucement sur ses pieds, mais elle se retourna pour le regarder une fois de plus.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu veux entrer?" il était douloureusement clair dans son expression qu'elle avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour le lui demander.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait.

Rien qu'avec le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle il avait déjà la tête qui tournait.

Il n'avait pas d'amis. N'en avait jamais eu. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter avec d'autres personnes et il était sûr qu'il devait se conduire comme un con la plupart du temps sans même s'en rendre compte.

S'il disait non, il allait la blesser. S'il disait oui, il allait être mal à l'aise.

"Ne te sens pas obligé si t'as pas envie, je pensais que peut-être ...»

"Pourquoi pas, si déjà je suis là?" dit-il en ouvrant sa propre portière.

"Mais si les flics débarquent, ça sera parce que tes voisins

pensent que je suis en train de te voler, te violer ou pire encore."

Elle haussa les épaules en le conduisant sur le trottoir vers le porche de sa maison.

Son malaise s'intensifia une fois à l'intérieur. Il regarda autour de lui nerveusement en la suivant, craignant s'approcher trop près de quoi que soit de peur de le casser ou de le salir.

"Mon grand-père a acheté cette maison il ya une quarantaine d'années. Il l'a agrandie au fil des ans, mais je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi parce qu'il n'y avait que lui, ma grand-mère et mon père.

Il a construit un garage et d'un atelier à l'arrière. Tu deviendrais sûrement dingue si tu voyais tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans."

"Donc, tu vis avec tes grands-parents ? " demanda-t-il doucement, en espérant que les vieux n'allaient pas rentrer à la maison pour trouver un Dixon dans leur maison.

"Je vis seule." dit-elle en le conduisant dans une cuisine qui faisait la taille de tout son appartement.

"Ma grand-mère est décédée et m'a légué la maison. Malheureusement, mon grand-père avait dû prendre une deuxième hypothèque dessus quand son entreprise a fait faillite. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne pour l'instant."

"J'espère que tu ne racontes pas ça à tout le monde autour de toi. " grommela-t-il en se perchant sur un tabouret de bar au bord de l'ilot central séparant l'espace de cuisson de l'espace repas.

Il posa ses avant-bras sur le plan de travail en granit noir.

Elle alla au réfrigérateur commença à fouiller dedans. Il était juste en face d'elle et ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses fesses. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

Merle avait essayé de lui présenter plein de femmes, il n'avait jamais été intéressé. Elles ne lui avaient jamais fait aucun effet.

Et maintenant, avec la première personne décente, qui ait vraiment envie de lui parler, qu'il rencontrait il ne se comportait pas mieux que son frère.

Allez comprendre.

"Tu as faim." elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

"Hein?" Il avait réussi à détourner les yeux avant qu'elle ne le surprenne à la regarder.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu as faim. Je dois jeter toute cette nourriture demain et je déteste ça." Elle se leva et se pencha sur le comptoir, le regardant avec des yeux tristes.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et sa bouche devint sèche. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive mais rien à faire.

Peut-être qu'il était en retard et que les poussées d'hormones et tous ces trucs censés arriver à la puberté avaient décidé de le frapper là maintenant dans la cuisine de cette fille. Quoi que ce soit, il fallait que ça s'arrête, et tout de suite.

"Alors?"

Il dût détacher son regard de ses lèvres avant de pouvoir se forcer à acquiescer. Et en vérité, il mourrait de faim.

Tout ce qu'il avait à son appartement c'était la viande de chevreuil dans le congélateur et des nouilles chinoises. En plus maintenant il n'avait même plus l'eau courante donc impossible de les faire cuire.

"Super!" Elle sourit.

Il regarda ses mains qui étaient posées sur le plan de travail, puis il les posa sur ses genoux. Avec tout le temps qu'il passait sous le capot de son pick up il avait les plis de ses mains et ses ongles constamment noircis de cambouis. Même quand ses mains étaient propres, on aurait dit qu'il venait à peine de les sortir d'un moteur. Quand il était à la maison il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, mais, ici, ça le rendait mal à l'aise.

"Tu penses que ça plairait à Merle si je t'en donnais un peu pour le lui ramener?"

Sa tête se redressa. "Tu veux envoyer de la nourriture à Merle?" demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher la surprise dans sa voix. "Pourquoi?"

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air du genre de fille qui renverrait un Dixon chez lui avec un le ventre plein alors que l'autre meurt de faim?"

Il fronça les sourcils commençant à se sentir parano. Comment savait-elle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir faim? Et qu'est ce que c'était que ça? Un moyen pour elle de faire de la charité en utilisant les Dixon?

Il secoua la tête. "Merle n'a qu'à se démerder pour manger."

Elle soupira. «D'accord. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à jeter tout ça alors." Soudainement son visage s'illumina, puis elle se retourna et décrocha du réfrigérateur une carte qui avait été maintenue en place par un aimant.

Il la regarda comme elle atteignait le téléphone accroché au mur derrière elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il, le front plissé.

"J'appelle Shane Walsh. Il était chez moi l'autre soir et il m'a dit qu'il vivait de plats surgelés. _Lui _saura sûrement apprécier mon offre de petits plats maison. C'est bien mieux que de les jeter. Je vais voir s'il peut passer les prendre maintenant."

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il était à côté d'elle et lui prit le téléphone de la main pour le raccrocher au mur. "Ok." grommela-il. "Vas-y, emballe ça pour mon abruti de frère. Pas moyen que je reste ici si ce crétin de flic débarque."

Elle lui fit un sourire béat et hocha la tête, puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je pense que ton frère est plutôt gentil."

Elle se retourna et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire alors qu'il se tenait là à la regarder bizarrement.

"Merle?" grogna-t-il.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Tu as un autre frère?" demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit pendant une seconde, puis haussa les épaules. "Probablement."

Elle recommença à rire et il décida que ça valait le coup de se sentir un peu humilié juste pour entendre son rire à nouveau.

"Et Shane Walsh est un homme très gentil." dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas vous entendre." Elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Et toi, t'as de drôles de goûts en amis, ma fille." murmura-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas du tout."

Il renifla. "Et tu penses que tu en as maintenant?" Il haussa un sourcil.

Elle appuya sa hanche contre le comptoir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en lui accordant toute son attention ce qui le fit se tortiller un peu et regarder ailleurs.

"Nous ne sommes pas amis maintenant?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi, on vient à peine de se rencontrer." Il croisa à nouveau son regard. "Les Dixon n'ont pas amis."

Elle plissa les yeux. "Merle en a. Je l'ai vu avec un de ses copains aujourd'hui."

Daryl secoua la tête. "Merle a des potes de défonce. Ce ne sont pas des amis."

"Je sais pourquoi tu es venu ici, Daryl. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais exactement pourquoi tu m'as parlé alors qu'il est plus qu'évident que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être sympa avec les gens."

Il se figea et refusa de croiser son regard pendant quelques longues secondes. Comment diable savait-elle ce qui l'avait amené ici quand il ne le savait pas lui même?

Il n'avait aucune idée de _pourquoi_ il lui avait parlé. Enfin à part le fait qu'il _devait_ lui parler puisqu'il était rentré dans sa voiture.

Et il ne savait certainement pas pourquoi il _aimait_ autant lui parler.

Il devinait que c'était sûrement à cause de la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux grands ouverts et sincères, pas avec le regard de suspicion que tout le monde en ville semblait lui réserver.

Oh merde. Est-ce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il regardait ses fesses tout à l'heure ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait essayer de coucher avec elle? Petit Jésus, est-ce que c'était ça qu'elle allait lui répondre ? Il laissa échapper un soupir et croisa son regard à nouveau.

"Pourquoi _penses-tu_ que je sois ici?"

"La voiture". répondit-elle, impassible.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer mais il retint son sourire. C'était beaucoup mieux que l'idée qu'il voulait s'amuser avec elle.

"Tu as le béguin pour ma voiture et tu crois que si tu es charmant avec moi je te laisserai la voir de plus près. C'est grossier d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir. "

Elle le regardait avec une expression si grave qu'il n'était même vraiment pas sûr qu'elle soit en train de plaisanter.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. «Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment faire remorquer ta voiture."

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit." Elle sourit, puis se retourna. "Et puis, il faut que je voies si je peux me le permettre. Je ne suis pas sûre de combien il reste sur mon compte et je dois encore payer l'échéance du prêt pour la maison."

"Et tu crois qu'un boulot de serveuse va être suffisant?" demanda-t-il. En voyant son dos se raidir d'un coup, il réalisa son manque de délicatesse.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, ça ne sera jamais assez, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant alors je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que je vais arriver à m'en sortir."

Il allait se taire mais il continua. "Ca fait un peu beaucoup à gérer, tu crois pas?"

Elle se retourna, l'air un peu plus détendu. "Je suis beaucoup plus forte que j'en ai l'air."

Il repensa à toutes les choses qu'il avait entendu dire à propos de ce que Ed lui faisait subir. Il n'en croyait pas la moitié. Il connaissait Ed mais il l'évitait.

Merle avait été à l'école avec lui et l'avait détesté.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle faisait avec un homme comme lui.

Même s'il n'avait pas été un abruti fini, c'était toujours un gros porc paresseux et laid. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, mais c'était le cas depuis aussi longtemps que Daryl pouvait s'en souvenir.

Cette fille aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme dans cette ville et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. "Je te crois." murmura-t-il.

Elle leur fit une assiette à chacun, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Il faillit ne même pas pouvoir profiter de la nourriture parce chaque fois que son bras frôlait le sien il manquait de s'étouffer. Mais Bon dieu, la nourriture était bonne. Et encore, c'était juste des restes réchauffés. Et elle semblait être heureuse qu'il soit là.

"Donc, je commence à travailler ce soir. Tu devrais venir me voir. Un visage amical m'aiderait à gérer mon stress." Dit-elle doucement après avoir terminé. Elle prit son assiette vide et commença à faire la vaisselle. Il la regarda pendant une seconde avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dit quelque chose.

"Quoi?"

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. "Alors, tu peux venir?"

"Oh. Au bar?" Il secoua la tête négativement.

Son sourire s'effaça et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le faire revenir mais il avait les mains liées.

"D'accord." dit-elle tristement, puis elle fit à nouveau la moue.

"Je ne suis pas assez vieux, tu te souviens?"

Elle leva les yeux et cacha son sourire. "Oh, j'avais oublié. Tu fais plus que ton âge."

"Tu peux me croire je me sens plus vieux." Il grogna et détourna les yeux.

"Tu peux m'appeler? Je vais en pause à onze heures." Elle baissa les yeux vers l'évier. En fait, elle avait l'air gênée de lui avoir demandé.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'il l'appelle ? Ou qu'il vienne la voir ? Ca n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec sa pitié pour lui et son looser de frère.

Il avait obtenu le boulot et devait se lever à quatre heures du matin pour être à l'heure sur le chantier. Il avait l'intention d'être au lit et endormi à dix heures. Plus il restait assis là à y réfléchir et plus il rougissait.

«Ok, je t'appelles à onze heures." dit-il enfin.

Ses yeux brillaient et elle souriait. "J'ai l'air vraiment désespéré hein?"

Il hocha la tête. "Traîner avec un Dixon, ça ne te donnes pas juste l'air désespéré, ça te rend vraiment vraiment désespérée."

"Tu es un vrai crétin, Daryl Dixon." Elle grommela mais elle sourit tout de même.

"Comment est-ce que tu comptes aller bosser?" dit-il, se souvenant soudain qu'elle n'avait plus de voiture.

"Je vais marcher. Tout comme j'avais prévu au départ de rentrer à pied à la maison."

Elle le choqua en l'attrapant par la main et le tirant vers elle.

Il n'était pas habitué au contact physique avec qui que ce soit. Ses parents n'avaient pas été vraiment affectueux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

La plupart des gens l'évitaient.

Il avait vécu à l'ombre de la réputation de son frère il avait bien fallu l'accepter.

En fait, en général, on ne lui adressait même pas la parole.

Merle attirait l'attention. Toujours la bouche ouverte et essayant de prouver au monde entier qu'il n'était pas le genre de mec à qui il fallait chercher des embrouilles.

Daryl était différent. Il était discret et essayait de rester dans l'ombre autant que possible.

Et ça marchait très bien. Jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, il était aux prises avec cette fille cinglée qui n'arrêtait pas de le faire parler et qui n'était même pas capable de garder ses mains pour elle, histoire de lui laisser un peu d'espace pour souffler.

"Tu ne peux pas y aller à pied." grommela-t-il comme elle l'emmenait sur le perron de la maison. Est-ce qu'elle le raccompagnait à la porte pour qu'il parte ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici sinon? Il n'avait même pas réalisé où elle l'emmenait.

"Je peux aller où je veux. Tu n'es pas mon patron." dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la plus haute marche et en le tirant à ses côtés. Elle laissa tomber sa main dès qu'ils furent assis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis jeta un regard vers la rue.

C'était déjà assez malheureux que les gens puissent voir son pick up garé dans son allée. Il ne voulait pas que les gens la voient avec lui.

Pas seulement pour lui mais surtout pour elle.

Il savait que les gens allaient commencer à lui raconter des horreurs au sujet de sa famille et l'idée qu'elle le regarde comme tous les autres gens de la ville le rendait malade.

Et s'ils ne lui racontaient pas d'horreurs, alors c'est probablement d'elle qu'ils allaient commencer à parler en mal.

Elle soupira. "Je ne sors quasiment jamais. Je suis toujours à me cacher dans la maison et je n'ai pas envie de me cacher pour l'instant. Je veux m'asseoir sur le porche, et profiter tranquillement de la journée avec mon ami," Elle le regarda et sourit " C'est ça que nous faisons. " Elle lui cogna l'épaule avec la sienne.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches?" demanda-t-il, en gardant les yeux sur la rue.

"C'est juste plus facile, je suppose." sa voix était soudain triste et il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle une fois de plus.

«Je ne veux pas le voir lui et je ne veux pas voir non plus la pitié dans le regard des gens. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié. Ils peuvent se la mettre au cul."

Il aboya un rire avant même qu'il ait eu une chance de le retenir.

Elle le regarda alors, les yeux écarquillés et le sourire revint à ses lèvres.

"On dirait que t'es plus dure à cuire que ce que tu parais." Il secoua la tête, mais garda les yeux sur son visage. Il sentait l'inquiétude lui

tordre l'estomac.

"Je peux rester là et t'emmener au boulot. Je dois passer prendre Merle de toutes façons."

"Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire? Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligé de me rendre service juste parce que tu as pitié de moi. J'ai des jambes"

Elle tendit une jambe vêtue de jean pour le prouver" Et je suis sûre que tu n'as pas que ça à faire."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était forte. Mais il avait aussi entendu parler de l'enfer qu'elle avait subi. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas très bien, le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était au moins d'essayer d'éviter qu'il ne lui arrive du mal.

Enfin bon, elle ne serait sûrement plus aussi amicale une fois que les gens de la ville auraient commencé à lui raconter tous leurs ragots.

Mais pour l'instant il était ici et elle avait l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie. Alors autant éviter qu'elle se fasse ramasser dans la rue par son psychopathe d'ex-mari.

"J'ai rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à prouver à quel point t'es grande et forte, alors je suppose que je peux rentrer chez moi. " bluffa-t-il en se levant pour partir.

"Daryl, attends!" Elle se leva et lui saisit à nouveau la main, marchant à reculons et le tirant vers la maison. " Emmènes-moi si tu as envie de le faire, ok ? Mais s'il te plaît ne le fais pas parce que tu te sens obligé. Je n'ai pas envie que tu le fasses parce que tu as pitié de moi, d'accord?."

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la rue sans lui lâcher la main. Sa main se serra quand il a vit la voiture passer au ralenti, et l'homme derrière le volant leur lancer un regard furieux.

Elle avait dû sentir quelque chose car elle leva les yeux et tout son corps sembla se figer.

Il détacha son regard de l'homme dans la voiture pour la regarder. Son visage était pâle et elle déglutit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa main, qu'il tenait toujours, tremblait légèrement.

"Tu veux que je lui brise la nuque?" proposa-t-il. Elle leva les yeux, comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours avec elle. A quoi est-ce qu'elle avait pensé en voyant l'homme?

Elle secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration. "Les hommes comme lui ne s'arrêtent-ils donc jamais?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et tendue alors ses yeux revenaient à la voiture.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça." dit-il en gardant les yeux sur son visage. Il détestait voir ce regard dans ses yeux. Comme si elle venait de prendre une raclée. Il sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire commencer à se contracter comme il serrait les dents.

"Normalement, il passe juste devant la maison sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore parti? Il sait qu'il y a une ordonnance restrictive contre lui."

Daryl regarda la voiture une fois de plus, puis se dit et puis merde. Il laissa tomber sa main et commença à traverser la rue. Quand il arriva environ à mi-chemin Ed partit, faisant crisser ses pneus sur le goudron. Daryl s'arrêta.

Il aurait bien voulu que le type sorte de la voiture et essaye de lever la main sur elle. Il aurait juste suffi qu'il s'approche d'elle et il aurait eu une excuse pour lui casser la gueule.

Il cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il ne devait rien à cette fille et sa réputation était déjà assez mauvaise comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'emmerdes en plus. Bon dieu en plus maintenant elle devait probablement penser qu'il était un abruti.

Il se retourna, et elle était là. Il recula d'un pas.

Il pensait au boulot qu'il venait de décrocher, pensait à Merle et à tous ses ennuis.

Il repensa au fait que dans quelques jours lui et Merle devraient être dehors de leur appartement, et à toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait déjà.

"Désolé." marmonna-t-il en passant derrière elle, se s'arrêtant pas avant qu'il soit à nouveau assis sur la plus haute marche du porche.

Il allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de l'emmener travailler puis il allait la chasser de sa tête .

Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage de problèmes et si il ne faisait pas gaffe il allait se retrouvé embringué dans ses problèmes à elle.

Il devait garder la tête froide et c'était impossible quand il était avec elle.

Il allait la déposer au boulot, récupérer son frère et oublier qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Enfin, après l'avoir appelée ce soir, il oublierait qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Et il allait l'appeler uniquement parce qu'il lui avait déjà dit qu'il le ferait, alors ne pas appeler serait ... Eh bien, ça serait foutrement malpoli. Après, ça serait fini.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle recommença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Immédiatement une partie de lui commença à se demander ce qu'il ressentirait s'il tenait cette lèvre entre ses dents à lui.

Et merde!


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne jette ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil vers elle sans risquer d'aller s'écraser dans un arbre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de devoir avaler sa salive encore et encore.

Elle le faisait baver. _Baver!_

Ca n'était pas normal du tout. Non. Il s'était transformé en une sorte de putain de monstre bizarre qui bavait devant la jupe d'une fille.

Enfin pas vraiment devant sa jupe d'ailleurs mais devant ce qu'elle révélait. Elle avait de sacrées jambes.

La jupe n'était même pas aussi courte que celles des autres serveuses. Et il n'avait jamais regardé à deux fois les jambes des autres filles.

Mais elle, dès qu'elle était descendue dans cette tenue il avait pensé qu'il allait avoir une crise de panique.

"Tu es sûr que ça va?" demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois.

"Très bien." murmura-t-il, en serrant les dents. Ses mains serraient le volant tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal.

"J'espère que je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air." marmonna-t-elle.

"Mais non, tu verras ça va aller."

Il faisait quasiment nuit quand il arriva sur le parking. Il se gara à côté de sa voiture, en la regardant tristement.

Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir ramener la voiture chez elle et la réparer. Il aurait pu en plus. Il pourrait réparer la bosse et polir les rayures. Il pourrait même lui changer les pneus. L'énorme garage derrière sa maison avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Vu tout ce qu'il y avait là dedans, le vieil homme avait vraiment dû y dépenser une fortune.

"Merci, Daryl. Avec cette tenue ridicule, je suis vraiment contente que tu m'aies déposée et de ne pas avoir eu à marcher. Je ressemble à une pute."

"Mais non, pas du tout." il la regarda. "A bientôt". marmonna-t-il et il détourna les yeux.

Il l'entendit soupirer, puis il l'entendit aux prises avec la poignée une fois de plus. C'était une sorte de blague cosmique. Ca devait être ça.

"Daryl?" Elle dit d'une voix humble.

Il souffla puis sauta hors du camion. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se penche sur elle. Il contourna le pick up pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle le fixa du regard puis descendit sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle était nerveuse.

"J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir l'air d'une idiote." murmura-t-elle essayant d'étirer sa chemise moulante, mais sans effet.

"T'as l'air très bien. Allez, envoie moi mon frère et va servir de la bière à ces crétins." dit-il d'un ton bourru.

" Déjà ici, petit frère." la voix rauque de Merle semblait un peu tendue.

Daryl et Carol levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers lui. Oh, c'était génial. Juste génial. Il n'allait plus en entendre la fin.

"Salut, Merle." Carol sourit.

"Ravi de te revoir, ma belle." Il sourit en la regardant.

Pour une raison quelconque ce petit échange mettait Daryl encore plus mal à l'aise. Il détourna ses yeux de Merle, qui la lorgnait ouvertement comme un chien affamé.

Il leva les yeux vers elle une fois de plus mais soudain ses bras étaient autour de son cou. Il se figea. C'était un câlin. Pas de quoi paniquer, juste un putain de câlin. De quelqu'un avec qui il avait passé toute la journée et qui était gentille, même avec lui. Pas de quoi stresser même si elle était pressée de tout son long contre lui. Ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille et il se mit à prier Dieu pour qu'elle le lâche bientôt.

Elle s'écarta et lui sourit, l'air timide maintenant. Son visage était rouge. Elle laissa ses mains sur ses épaules. "Merci. Tu sais, pour aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment super."

Il hocha la tête et elle finit par le lâcher commençant à s'éloigner. Il refusa de regarder Merle.

"Oh, attends." elle se tourna et se dirigea vers lui en fouillant dans son sac . Elle sortit un stylo, puis saisit sa main. "J'ai oublié. C'est mon numéro de portable." Elle tourna sa main et griffonna quelque

chose sur sa paume. Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux. «N'oublies pas, d'accord."

Il hocha la tête, puis baissa les yeux sur son numéro. Écrit sous le numéro dans en lettres majuscules il y avait le mot. «Souris». Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, il se mit à sourire comme un idiot.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. "Voilà, beaucoup mieux."

Il secoua la tête et la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur le balancement de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin du bâtiment.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait toujours jusqu'à ce que Merle lui tape dans le dos. Merde. Il avait complètement oublié que Merle était planté là.

"Hey petit frère, qu'est ce que t'as fait pour mériter de lever un joli petit lot comme ça?"

"J'ai rien levé du tout, Merle, c'est juste une copine". grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur.

"D'accord. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te remercie alors si vous avez rien fait?" demanda-t-il en attrapant Daryl par le bras.

"On a rien fait du tout." grommela-t-il en regardant son frère.

Merle hocha juste la tête puis enfonça une main tremblante dans sa poche. "Ecoute, je sais que j'ai déconné. Je sais qu'on a des emmerdes par dessus la tête et que je t'aides pas vraiment."

Il sortit la main de sa poche, puis déposa quelque chose dans la main de Daryl.

Daryl baissa les yeux. De l'argent. Il leva les yeux vers Merle avec une grimace. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que t'as pas volé çà. Je ne peux pas te sortir de prison à nouveau Merle."

Merle secoua la tête. Il transpirait plus qu'il n'aurait dû puisque les nuages qui avaient commencé à s'accumuler et la pluie imminente avaient rafraichi l'air.

"J'ai vendu mon stock de dope. Chuck était plus qu'heureux de payer le prix fort. Je peux pas dire que ce soit de l'argent honnête, mais au moins je l'ai pas volé."

Daryl baissa les yeux sur l'argent dans les mains.

Il était vraiment dur avec son frère et en général c'était mérité.

Mais bon, Merle ne faisait pas toutes ces conneries juste parce que c'était un abruti, il les faisait parce qu'il avait un vrai problème. Il était toxicomane.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de décrocher, Daryl était presque sûr qu'il le voulait vraiment d'ailleurs.

Mais mon Dieu, les horreurs qu'il avait vu quand Merle avait essayé de se sevrer la première fois.

Il avait été sûr que Merle allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi malade et ça l'avait terrifié.

Il commençait à être en manque.

Daryl pouvait le voir à son regard fiévreux et il souhaita presque qu'il ait gardé son stock.

Ca allait être galère ce soir. Vraiment galère. Il compta l'argent et il y avait de trois cent cinquante dollars. Il rendit la moitié à Merle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il.

Daryl détestait avoir à dire ce qu'il allait dire parce qu'il voulait vraiment que Merle décroche de la drogue. Mais ce dont Merle avait vraiment besoin c'était d'un vrai traitement médical. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de se sevrer par lui même il avait commencé a convulser à tel point que Daryl avait dû quitter la maison en panique pour aller lui chercher de la drogue.

Il l'avait piqué lui-même. Ca l'avait rendu malade de le faire, mais il était sûr que le corps de Merle n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il ne pouvait pas décrocher de cette merde par lui même et Daryl n'allait pas risquer de perdre son frère, même si c'était un crétin.

"Est-ce que ça te suffit pour les quelques prochains jours?"

Merle fronça les sourcils. En fait, il avait l'air embarrassé.

Pour une fois, Daryl pouvait dire qu'il essayait vraiment d'y mettre du sien. Mais ce n'était pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir garder l'appartement de toutes façons et il n'allait pas payer la facture d'eau et les frais pour la faire rebrancher en plus juste pour les quelques jours qu'il leur restait à vivre là.

Il redonna à Daryl un billet de cent et repartit avec le reste. "Je reviens tout de suite. Attends-moi."

Daryl remonta dans le pick up et resta là a écouter le roulement du tonnerre dans le lointain. Jetant un regard vers sa main, il sourit de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire au sujet de cette fille? Il savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Rester le plus loin possible d'elle. Il avait le sentiment, cependant, que ça n'allait _pas_ se passer comme ça. Tant qu'elle voudrait bien de sa présence, il serait là. Ca craignait.

Merle fût de retour plus vite que prévu. Il avait l'air normal à nouveau.

Enfin pour autant que Merle ait vraiment l'air normal.

"Qu'est ce que c'est tout ça?" Il demanda-t-il alors qu'il ramassait le sac que Carol avait préparé pour eux.

"A manger."

"Et ou est-ce que t'as dégotté à manger?" demanda Merle alors que Daryl démarrait le pick up.

"Carol l'a préparé pour nous." grogna-t-il.

Merle le regarda avec un regard étrange sur son visage.

"Quoi?" Daryl a demandé, déjà excédé.

"Petit frère, tu n'as pas quand même pas couché avec cette fille pour de la nourriture, hein?" "Bon sang, Merle. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle du tout, abruti."

Merle haussa juste les épaules. "Ben quoi, moi ça me dérangerait pas de coucher elle. " Murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le sac.

"Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle, connard. " grogna-t-il.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec l'argent? C'est assez pour qu'on puisse garder l'appartement ? "demanda Merle.

Daryl secoua la tête, puis écrasa la pédale de freins. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre vers la Charger bancale puis sourit.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire avec une partie de l'argent.

Et puis après ça, ça serait fini avec cette fille.

Quelques heures plus tard il était allongé sur le canapé élimé, réveillé, les yeux au plafond et écoutant la pluie tomber.

Le réveil était réglé sur 10h55, il l'avait réglé il y a quelques heures, quand il avait décidé de s'allonger et d'essayer de dormir. Ca avait été une perte de temps. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé l'heure, il était 10h20.

Il n'allait vraiment pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Il se redressa et frotta son visage avec les paumes de ses mains. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il espérait qu'il se sentirait toujours aussi bien réveillé quand il serait l'heure d'aller bosser. Il se leva et saisit ses bottes, avant de les enfiler rapidement et d'éteindre le réveil. Ils n'avaient pas le téléphone mais il y avait une station d'essence juste au coin de son immeuble qui avait une cabine téléphonique.

Il s'était senti stupide de ne pas avoir le téléphone alors il ne lui avait rien dit. Enfin, maintenant elle allait sûrement s'en rendre compte, surtout avec le bruit de la pluie.

Il saisit les clés du pick up et les mit dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Pour ce qu'il en savait Merle était profondément endormi, mais il avait l'habitude de se lever et de partir avec le pick up en plein milieu de la nuit et Daryl n'allait pas risquer de trouver le pick up envolé en rentrant.

La pluie s'était un peu calmée et tombait régulièrement, même si on entendait encore le tonnerre au loin. Il avait vu pire.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et sur le trottoir.

Au moment où il atteint la cabine téléphonique, il était trempé, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait la pluie.

Il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder le téléphone, puis il desserra son poing et regarda le numéro qu'il avait déjà mémorisé. Seulement parce que c'était un numéro facile.

Il n'avait jamais appelé une fille avant mais il avait vingt ans maintenant, plus sept ans. Il n'était plus un gosse quand même. En plus, elle avait catégoriquement insisté pour qu'il l'appelle, elle le lui avait même rappelé plusieurs fois. Donc aucune raison de se sentir bête comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Il mit de la monnaie dans l'appareil et composa le numéro. Elle répondit à la première sonnerie.

"Daryl?" demanda-t-elle quelque chose dans sa voix lui fit froncer les sourcils.

"Ouais."

"Je ne vais pas y arriver." Elle dit tout doucement, sa voix craquant légèrement.

"Quoi? Je croyais que tu avais besoin de ce boulot." dit-il alors qu'il couvrait son autre oreille de sa main pour pouvoir mieux entendre sa voix par dessus le bruit de la pluie.

"J'en ai besoin. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi horrible. Certains des clients sont vraiment affreux, les autres serveuses sont de vraies chiennes et le barman est un abruti fini. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas te l'avouer mais..." sa voix s'éteignit et il l'entendit renifler. "Quelqu'un a volé ma voiture. J'aurais dû t'écouter et trouver un moyen de la remorquer à la maison.

"Oh merde. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait remarqué que la voiture n'était plus là. Il allait justement le lui dire et maintenant elle pleurait à cause de lui.

"T'inquiètes pas pour ta voiture, elle est chez toi. "Dit-il rapidement, se sentant vraiment mal.

"Vraiment? "demanda-t-elle, l'air surpris.

"Ouais, un gars que je connais me devait un service. Il l'a remorquée chez toi. " mentit-il.

"Oh. Eh bien c'est super. Je te remercie. " Elle semblait toujours tellement démoralisée qu'il fronça les sourcils.

"Ces clients qui sont affreux avec toi, c'est qui?" demanda-t-il

"Personne, pas la peine de t'énerver. "Elle rit, mais son rire sonnait faux. "Je suis contente que tu aies appelé."

Il s'appuya contre la paroi en verre et cligna des yeux. "Ouais?"

"Ouais. Je savais que j'aurais besoin d'entendre une voix amicale ce soir, mais je ne savais pas à quel point."

"Comment tu vas rentrer à la maison? "demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Je ne sais pas. Je voulais essayer de voir si une des autres serveuses pouvait me déposer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'aucune d'entre elles ne m'aime bien. Enfin, je ne peux pas dire que ça me pose vraiment un problème, ça ne m'a jamais trop intéressée de traîner avec des filles comme ça."

Il rit." Ouais, moi non plus. A quelle heure tu finis? "Il se rendait compte que parler avec elle au téléphone était beaucoup plus facile que de lui parler en personne. Il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter de dire quelque chose de stupide et de grossier au pire moment, suffisait de la laisser faire la conversation et de lui répondre. Facile.

"Dale, c'est le propriétaire, il a laissé un mot disant que je pouvais partir à deux heures, puisque c'est ma première nuit."

Trois heures. Il pouvait le faire. "Je serai là."

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Regarde tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi aujourd'hui."

Il renifla." Quoi, comme rentrer dans ta voiture? Te grogner dessus la moitié de la journée?"

"Tu n'as pas fait exprès de me rentrer dedans. "Elle rit et ça ne sonnait pas aussi faux cette fois. " Et je trouve ça mignon quand tu es tout ronchon et que tu grognes."

Il se sentit rougir à son commentaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel , même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. "Oh arrêtes, tais-toi."

"Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi?"demanda-t-elle tout à coup et il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite parce que franchement il n'en savait rien lui-même.

"Tu sais, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sois sympa avec toi si je voulais avoir une chance de monter un jour dans ta voiture."

Elle rit à son oreille et il sourit. Il était heureux pour la pluie qui masquait la vue. Si quelqu'un le voyait en ce moment, il se sentirait vraiment idiot.

"Toujours aussi charmant, Daryl Dixon."

"Ouais, je suppose."

Elle soupira. "Je crois que je dois y aller."

Tout à coup il pensa à quelque chose. "Carol, les gens qui t'emmerdent, ce sont des hommes?"

"Non ce sont des porcs. Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux?"

Il grogna de nouveau." Non. Mais peut-être que ça aiderait si la prochaine fois qu'ils te disent quelque chose tu mentionnes mon nom ou celui de Merle. Je suis sûr que Merle a déjà du se battre avec chacun d'entre eux. Et si ils n'arrêtent pas, je veux des noms, tu m'entends?"

"Tu veux que je menace ces hommes? "Elle rit.

"Pourquoi pas, si ça marche. Il est grand temps que la réputation que Merle nous a faite serve à quelque chose."

"Je te vois dans quelques heures, d'accord? "Sa voix était basse une fois de plus, mais elle sonnait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

"Ouais."

Quand il rentra, il changea ses vêtements mouillés, régla le réveil, puis réussit finalement à s'endormir.

~ S ~

Carol ne pensait pas qu'elle ait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir une certaine heure arriver de toute sa vie .

Plus que trente minutes. C'est tout. Encore trente petites minutes, et elle pourrait ficher le camp de cet enfer, loin de ces gens, et rentrer à la maison.

Elle avait été surprise quand Daryl l'avait appelée, il ne semblait pas du genre à téléphoner. C'était à peine si c'était le genre à parler, mais elle était reconnaissante qu'il ait tenu parole.

Ca avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait été impatiente de voir arriver de toute la nuit.

Une nuit rendue encore plus longue par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers sa montre toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier l'heure.

A 10:59 elle avait fait son chemin vers la salle de stock vide et avant même qu'elle ait refermé la porte, le téléphone sonnait.

Dès qu'elle avait entendu sa voix, elle s'était sentie mieux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était _lui_ qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

Elle aurait pu appeler Shane Walsh ou encore Milton.

Elle connaissait Milton depuis plus longtemps et Shane était beaucoup plus facile à cerner que Daryl.

Timide, amical et attentif un instant puis ensuite carrément protecteur et finalement lointain voire carrément mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son humeur serait d'une minute à l'autre.

Mais ce qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire?

Pas la peine de se voiler la face, elle l'aimait bien.

Tous les avertissements qu'elle avait reçus tout au long de la journée lui étaient passé à dix miles au dessus de la tête.

En fait, elle commençait à penser que peut-être il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec les Dixon. Ils étaient peut être juste un peu différents et contraints de vivre dans une ville ou les gens ne les aimaient pas et ne les comprenaient pas parce qu'ils ne se conformaient pas à la norme.

Et c'était dommage parce qu'elle _savait, _sans l'ombre d'un doute, que ceux qui refusaient de donner une chance à Daryl Dixon passaient à côté de quelqu'un de bien.

Elle n'allait pas laisser le jugement des gens la priver de quelqu'un de formidable.

Elle gémit à haute voix lorsque certains des hommes de la table

qu'elle avait tout fait pour éviter lui firent signe. Elle se força à sourire, même si pour la plupart ils avaient été particulièrement cruels toute la nuit, et leur demanda ce qu'elle pouvait leur servir.

Ils étaient tous des amis de Ed. Il devait les avoir chargés de la tourmenter puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même.

Ils commandèrent une autre tournée de bières puis l'un d'eux, elle était presque sûre que son nom était Brian, la saisit par le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner. Elle tourna brusquement la tête.

"Lâche moi." dit-elle calmement, même si elle était tout sauf calme.

Elle était indignée que l'un d'entre eux ait osé poser la main sur elle et elle fut remplie d'une crainte horrible quand il croisa son regard avec un rictus affreux. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir. Sa poigne se resserra douloureusement.

"Alors, dis-moi, _Madame Peletier_, tu as vraiment quitté un homme comme Ed, juste pour pouvoir de taper des flics et des ordures. Parce qu'il parait que ce sont tes types d'hommes préférés en ce moment."

Son premier réflexe fut de regarder le sol. De garder la bouche fermée et ses yeux détournés pour éviter le conflit et désamorcer la situation. Mais en quoi est-ce que ça l'avait déjà aidée ?

"Tu sais, si ça t'intéresse à ce point, je peux en toucher deux mots à Merle et Daryl. Je suis que ça les intéressera, c'est bien eux que tu traites d'ordures non? " Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

L'homme laissa tomber sa main." Tu penses qu'on a peur de ces ploucs? " demanda-t-il, en regardant les deux autres hommes à table.

Carol haussa les épaules. "A vrai dire, je me fous que tu aies peur ou non." Elle s'éloigna pour chercher leurs boissons, le cœur battant et le poignet douloureux.

Elle était fière d'elle-même. Elle ne leur avait pas laissé voir à quel point elle avait peur. Quand elle apporta leurs boissons aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaire. Elle sourit puis se tourna pour partir.

"Tu sais que ton _mari_ ne va pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça hein? Tu penses peut être qu'il va laisser tomber, mais crois moi il n'en a pas fini avec toi."

Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle savait déjà que c'était vrai. Elle se fichait qu'elle avait encore dix minutes à faire. Elle alla droit au vestiaire, saisit ses affaires et s'engouffra vers la porte. Elle sortit sans même hésiter à la vue de la pluie. En quelques secondes, elle était trempée. Quand elle vit le camion, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était déjà ça.

Elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'elle devrait peut être l'attendre. D'une certaine façon elle devait savoir qu'il serait là.

Elle était reconnaissante pour la pluie. Il y avait des larmes sur son visage, mais au moins il ne les remarquerait pas.

Enfin, il avait à peine regardée de toute l'après-midi de toutes façons alors peut-être qu'il ne la regarderait pas non plus maintenant.

Elle se sentit instantanément coupable quand elle se monta dans le pick up. Il lui offrit un sourire endormi et elle se sentait horrible.

C'était évident qu'il était épuisé, mais il s'était traîné tout ce chemin, sous la pluie, juste pour la ramener à la maison.

"Ca s'est arrangé?" demanda-t-il en démarrant le pick up.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de secouer la tête, elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. A ce point là de la journée, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ramper sous ses couvertures et ne plus ressortir de la maison pendant au moins une semaine.

"Ca va finir par s'arranger." Il soupira puis bailla bruyamment s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège.

"Ca ira mieux une fois que j'aurai trouvé un meilleur boulot. Enfin s_i _je trouve un meilleur boulot. Et si Ed se décide à me laisser tranquille. " murmura-t-elle

"Ed? Il était là ce soir? " demanda-t-il et d'un coup il lui semblait un peu plus réveillé..., peut être même en colère.

"Non, mais ses amis étaient là. C' était déjà assez pénible."

"Je les connais, une vraie bande de tapettes "Dit-il après une pause." Hé, tu sais combien de temps cette pluie va durer? "Il regarda à travers le pare-brise, l'air distrait.

Ca la fit sourire." Oh, juste toute la journée, et tout le week-end."

"Et merde. "marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

" Ca te dérange si j'utilise ton téléphone quand on arrive chez toi ? Je ferais vite."

Elle sourit. Elle était justement en train de chercher une excuse pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, mais il avait l'air tellement fatigué qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'inviter à entrer.

Peut-être que s'il entrait elle pourrait l'amener à lui parler comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt et alors elle n'aurait pas besoin de passer le reste de la nuit toute seule.

"Je te dois une fière chandelle pour m'avoir évité de marcher sous la pluie. Et pour avoir rendu ma nuit un peu meilleure. Alors fais comme chez toi."

Sa tête se tourna vers elle, puis de nouveau vers la rue rapidement. Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre parce qu'il faisait vraiment sombre dans le pick up, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'il rougissait.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas arrêté de faire ça toute la journée, notamment en la déposant au bar ce soir et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser parce que ça la rendait un peu mal à l'aise.

Sans un mot, il se gara dans son allée, le plus près possible de la maison. La pluie s'était un peu calmée, mais le tonnerre grondait encore. Elle était sur le point d'essayer de se battre avec la portière à nouveau mais il se contenta de grogner. "Je m'en occupe."

Il contourna la voiture et lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle sauta, perdit l'équilibre dans les talons stupides qu'elle devait porter, et manqua de s'étaler, mais ses mains l'attrapèrent à la taille l'empêchant de tomber.

Avec la sensation de ses mains sur elle, elle avait un nœud dans la gorge. Il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite. Elle leva la tête lentement remarqua que sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux écarquillés. Quelques _longues_ secondes plus tard, il enleva ses mains lentement.

"Chaussures à la con." murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Il hocha la tête, puis la suivit sous la véranda.

Elle s'attendait presque à trouver sa porte d'entrée défoncée.

Elle savait que Ed était furieux.

Elle savait de quoi ils avaient l'air Daryl et elle, à se tenir par la main devant la maison en plein jour.

Non pas que ça le regarde de toutes façons.

Mais en glissant la clé dans la serrure et en ouvrant la porte , elle fût surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore réagi. Ca n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

Ils restèrent là maladroitement dans l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, il continuait à soigneusement éviter de la regarder.

Ouais, elle commençait définitivement à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Elle comprit que c'était elle qui avait parlé seulement en entendant le son de sa propre voix "J'ai vraiment l'air si moche que ça dans cette tenue?" instantanément elle sentit ses joues s'embraser et sa bouche s'assécher.

Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi avait-elle dû poser cette question. S'il était honnête et lui disait qu'elle avait l'air vraiment affreuse alors ce serait un coup dont elle n'était pas sûre de se remettre.

Son regard surpris balaya tout son corps et elle aurait juré que chaque endroit ou il posait les yeux prenait feu instantanément.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les siens. "Arrête d'être bête !." grommela-t-il et il se tourna, rentrant dans la cuisine.

Elle le suivit du regard avant de lui emboîter le pas. Était-ce un compliment? Elle rit presque. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée au compliments et un de lui c'était probablement un évènement.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, il leva les yeux vers elle puis détourna le regard à nouveau, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille les sourcils froncés.

Elle se surprit à aller droit au placard à alcools et à en tirer la première bouteille qui lui passa sous la main. Elle ignora la fin de sa conversation téléphonique, sachant que ça ne la regardait pas, même si elle était curieuse de savoir qui il pouvait appeler à cette heure-ci.

Elle mis un peu de glace dans un verre et puis versa le liquide ambré, remplissant la moitié du verre.

Après la nuit qu'elle avait eue, elle méritait bien un peu de réconfort. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de boire mais ce soir elle en avait bien besoin, la soirée avait été encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, son dos toujours tourné vers lui, et sursauta en l'entendant crier.

"Merde." aboyait-il.

Elle se retourna. Il fronçait les sourcils, le téléphone toujours en main et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander si ,peut-être, il avait une petite amie sur laquelle il essayait de garder un œil.

Cette pensée lui fit prendre une bien plus grande gorgée que prévu et elle faillit s'étouffer et tout recracher.

Elle se força à avaler, la saveur brûlante de l'alcool envahissant son palais.

"Je suppose que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles? "demanda-t-elle, en s'appuyant contre le placard.

Il la regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

" Est-ce t'es en train de te souler ?"les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent, juste assez pour qu'elle le remarque.

"Je l'ai bien mérité" dit-elle fièrement.

Cela lui valut un sourire . "Ouais, je suppose que tu le mérites." Il secoua la tête, puis s'écarta du comptoir, soupirant bruyamment en sortant un des tabourets et en s'asseyant dessus.

"Qui tu as appelé?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de faire comme si ça lui était égal.

Il secoua la tête. "Mon patron. Pas de boulot pour moi aujourd'hui."

Elle se mordit les lèvres pendant une seconde, puis pencha la tête.

" La plupart des gens prendraient ça pour une bonne nouvelle.

"Il secoua la tête." La plupart des gens ne sont pas aussi fauchés que je le suis. " murmura-t-il .

"Où tu travailles?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de lui faire la conversation pour qu'il reste.

Elle avait peur de se sentir seule à nouveau. La grande maison lui semblait moins hostile quand il était là, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait plus lui arriver.

"Jones et Fils Construction. Une ville plus loin. Mais bon, avec toute cette pluie on ne peut pas bosser. "Il bailla à nouveau." Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas la peine de venir aujourd'hui."

Elle sentit son visage devenir rouge avant même que l'image de lui torse nu au soleil avec une sacoche à outils en bandoulière ai fini de se former dans son cerveau. Petit Jésus, elle n'allait jamais réussir à se débarrasser de cette image dans sa tête. Il devait certainement être en sueur ...

"Tu veux passer la nuit avec moi?" les mots s'échappèrent de ses

lèvres avant même qu'elle ait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle sentit ses yeux se poser sur elle une fois encore. "Quoi?" s'étouffa-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6

Daryl sentait la panique s'installer dans sa poitrine, mais autre chose s'installer aussi. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait bordel ? Est-ce qu'elle

voulait qu'il _dorme_ ici ou est-ce qu'elle voulait ... ben, est-ce qu'elle le voulait lui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il aurait dû lui appeler un taxi. Il avait encore un peu d'argent. La dépanneuse ne lui avait pas coûté tant que ça parce que c'était juste un remorquage jusqu'a sa maison, pas en dehors de la ville.

Maintenant, il la regardait bouche bée, elle était tellement rouge qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui demander ça.

Il prit une grande respiration lourde et puis se dirigea droit vers elle. Il était une vraie poule mouillée. Merle aurait eu honte de lui. Comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre de ce que Merle pensait. Mais quand même Merle aurait su exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui, il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin bon, n'importe quelle fille qui passait du temps avec Merle le faisait justement pour se faire sauter. Elle n'était pas une de ces filles. Elle était différente.

Il tendit la main, lui prit son verre des mains et le vida.

"Bien sûr." dit-il, en essayant de garder les yeux fixés sur les siens.

"Où est-ce que je suis supposé dormir?" Si elle disait avec elle, il allait sûrement faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide.

"Il y a deux chambres d'amis à l'étage. Choisis." Elle sourit.

Une grande partie de lui était soulagée mais une petite partie lui était déçue et il essayait vraiment de composer avec le fait que le _chaque_ partie de lui avait envie d'elle.

Et c'était un concept difficile à maîtriser pour lui parce qu'il ne pensait pas trouver un jour quelqu'un dont il aurait envie. Pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. C'était pas bon du tout, il connaissait à peine cette fille depuis une journée mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour sa tête... ou pour n'importe quelle autre partie de lui d'ailleurs.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir pris la décision de rester loin d'elle et de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était beaucoup plus comme lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Elle était jeune et elle était confrontée à un monde froid et indifférent, seule, avec plus de poids sur ses épaules qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Comme lui.

Cette réalisation était un peu choquante pour lui. Qu'il se sente proche de quelqu'un d'autre, qui que ce soit.

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je n'ai jamais été à une pyjama party." Il tentait de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère parce qu'elle avait l'air franchement mal à l'aise. Il saisit le goulot d'une bouteille de whisky en lui souriant pour essayer de cacher ses propres pensées.

«On se saoule et on..."

"Daryl Dixon, si tu me dis on couche ensemble, je te mets sous la douche froide." dit-elle bravement mais il pouvait voir qu'elle rougissait encore plus tout en réprimant un sourire.

Sa main se crispa sur le goulot de la bouteille. Il s'imaginait en train de lui dire ça et il ne pouvait pas arrêter le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

"C'était une blague. J'étais juste ..." Maintenant, elle avait l'air troublée. "Enfin, j'étais sérieuse au sujet de la douche." encore plus troublée. "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...»

"J'allais dire une bataille d'oreillers. Mais c'est ta maison. Tes règles." Il haussa les épaules, s'efforçant de cacher le fait que son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Puis son rire emplit la cuisine et la tension reflua lentement, il était heureux.

Il prit quelques gorgées à la bouteille, puis la lui tendit.

"Tu veux essayer ça?" Il n'avait pas bu un verre depuis longtemps. Il buvait beaucoup quand il était adolescent, mais avait décidé d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas finir comme son père. Mais ça, c'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de boire.

Elle fit une grimace en regardant la bouteille.

"Mais c'est chaud."

Il secoua la tête. "C'est meilleur comme ça. Essaye."

Elle leva la bouteille comme il l'avait fait. Elle avala une gorgée il la regarda lutter pour garder un visage impassible. Ca devait être trop difficile car elle fronça le nez et secoua la tête avant de lui rendre la bouteille. "Tu es fou. J'aime mieux dans le verre. Avec de la glace."

"C'est parce que tu es une _fillette." _taquina t-il.

Il se sentait déjà un peu groggy juste avec le peu qu'il avait bu. Il allait falloir être prudent. Très prudent. Sinon, il allait vraiment se ridiculiser.

Elle plissa les yeux. "C'est vrai?" Elle prit la bouteille et remplit son verre.

"Si je suis juste une _fillette_ alors qu'est-ce ça fait de toi? Je suis la seule ici qui soit assez vieille pour boire. _Petit garçon. _Je pourrais même être arrêtée pour ça, tu sais. Incitation et tout ça."

Il grogna . "C'est vrai. Tu as gagné." Il haussa les épaules.

"T'abandonnes trop facilement Dixon." Elle cligna des yeux, puis vida son verre.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre sur le carrelage en face l'un de l'autre.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été assez intelligent pour garder un œil sur combien ils buvaient et aucun d'entre eux n'avait une très haute tolérance à l'alcool.

Elle avait les jambes allongées devant elle avec les pieds croisés au niveau des chevilles. Son dos était appuyé contre le placard.

Il était assis en tailleur, immobile en essayant d'ignorer le fait que sa cheville nue était appuyée contre sa cuisse.

Elle portait encore son uniforme de serveuse mais il commençait à s'y habituer ... un peu.

Elle avait commencé à parler et elle ne s'était pas arrêté pendant un bon moment. Il était assis là, en sirotant la bouteille et regardant son visage s'éclairer à certains souvenirs, puis se fermer à d'autres.

Il était complètement fasciné et ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se passer la bouteille de l'un à l'autre.

Elle semblait ruminer quelque chose maintenant et il attendait qu'elle continue à parler, tuant le temps en la dévorant du regard. Il se sentait beaucoup plus courageux qu'un peu plus tôt.

C'était ça ou alors il était au-delà trop saoul pour ce soucier de se faire attraper en train de la fixer comme ça. Il n'était pas sûr.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" demanda-t-elle en riant.

"Non" Il sourit.

Il avait posé la bouteille entre ses jambes et elle tendit la main pour l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas peur. Il regarda juste sa main se déplacer vers son entrejambe, se souvenant à peine que la bouteille était là. Il n'avait même pas à retenir son souffle. L'alcool était une bonne chose parfois.

Sa petite main s'enroula autour du goulot de la bouteille et il sentit ses yeux s''écarquiller.

"Je demandais si tu pense que c'est étrange." dit-elle en dévissant le bouchon Il tomba, et roula quelques mètres plus loin quand elle essaya de l'attraper. Elle soupira, puis fronça les sourcils.

«Penser que quoi est étrange?" Il a demanda-t-il les yeux lui aussi fixés sur le bouchon.

"Moi". dit-elle en détournant son regard du bouchon pour le fixer.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Toi? Pffft! T'es pas étrange. Tu es ..." Il allait dire parfaite mais c'était un peu trop. Il n'était pas assez ivre pour _cela._

"Je suis". Elle hocha la tête avec insistance, puis leva le menton. «Je suis un vrai étranger." Elle fit une grimace, puis secoua la tête.

«C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que je suis une vraie étrange ... je veux dire ...»

«Que t'es cinglée?" proposa-t-il, en réprimant un sourire.

Elle plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. "Ouais, je le suis. Je suis vraiment bizarre, Daryl."

"Non, tu ne l'est pas." Il a fait valoir.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je me suis fait cogner dessus. Beaucoup. Et par quelqu'un censé m'aimer et me protéger."

Parfois, les gens racontaient ce genre de choses pour que les autres aient pitié d'eux.

Il pouvait dire, même dans son état, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Ses yeux étaient clairs et sa voix était forte. Pas de larmes ou d'apitoiements. Elle énonçait juste des faits qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas admis à voix haute s' ils n'avaient pas descendu quasiment toute une bouteille de whisky.

Il soupira. "C'était pas de ta faute, Carol."

"Si, c'est de ma faute parce que je suis restée. Et maintenant, regarde-moi. Je suis assise par terre_, _habillée comme une pute, ivre avec un garçon que je connais à peine. Tu sais ce que pourrais faire de moi en ce moment, si tu voulais? "

Elle se pencha en avant et plissa les yeux._"Tout."_Elle souligna. "Et si ça arrivait, ça serait uniquement de ma faute, parce que je t'ai invité à entrer et que j'ai bu tout cet alcool avec toi alors que je te connais à peine depuis quelques heures_."_

Elle prit un autre verre avant de continuer. "Et ça, ça fait de moi une fille foutrement bizarre. Parce que je ne devrais pas être assez bête pour faire confiance aux gens. A qui que ce soit."

Il se mordit la lèvre et l'étudia pendant quelques secondes. Ou peut-être quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait pas dire. Elle avait raison. Peut-être que tout ça était une très mauvaise idée.

C'était son idée, mais il aurait pu lui dire non. Il n'était pas obligé de rester avec elle, là en ce moment il aurait pu être tranquillement endormi chez lui.

"Si tu penses que je te veux du mal, je peux partir. Je ne peux pas aller bien loin, mais je peux dormir dans le pick up pour que tu n'aies pas peur" offrit-il.

Du coup, son visage s'assombrit et elle s'écroula contre le placard avec l'air abattu. "Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, hein?"

Il renifla. "Quoi? T'es folle." Il plissa les yeux.

"Tu veux dormir dans ton pick up?"

"Ca dépend." répliqua-t-il.

Elle se redressa une fois de plus.

"De quoi?"

"Tu crois vraiment que pourrais me comporter comme Ed? Parce que si c'est le cas je préfère partir."

Elle eut l'air complètement abasourdi pendant quelques secondes, puis elle le surprit en souriant. "Je ne pense pas que tu me ferais du mal. T'es mon ami, Daryl_. _Ca me fait du bien d'être avec toi. Mais je ne devrais me sentir comme ça. C'est ça que je voulais dire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te faire confiance, mais c'est quand même ce que je fais." Elle haussa les épaules.

Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas encourager à boire après ce soir. Elle le troublait vraiment.

Il secoua la tête. "Et tu n'as pas l'air d'une pute". dit-il, en essayant de changer de sujet.

"Oh que si." Elle hocha la tête et prit une autre gorgée.

Il saisit la bouteille et prit une gorgée lui aussi.

"Plein de filles portent des jupes. Rien de mal ça. En plus plein de filles portent des jupes beaucoup plus courtes que la tienne."

"Je ne peux pas en porter de plus courtes."

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton neutre, mais il y avait quelque chose de subtil dans son regard qui lui faisait penser qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir dit ça.

Il apprenait à la lire assez bien, ivre ou pas.

"Pourquoi pas?" Il a demandé.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant elle avait vraiment l'air au bord des larmes.

Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains, la retourna et prit plusieurs longues gorgées avant de la claquer sur le sol assez fort pour le faire tressaillir.

Elle plissa le front en l'étudiant. Il la regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

Elle était en proie à une sorte de lutte intérieure et il la laisserait la mener en paix.

Ses yeux restèrent dans le flou pendant quelques secondes et il était sûr maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas du prendre ces quelques dernières gorgées. Il pensait qu'elle devait sûrement le voir en deux exemplaires. Lui en tout cas devait utiliser toute son attention pour ne pas la voir se dédoubler.

Il la vit gagner la bataille dans son esprit rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens une fois de plus.

"Est ce que t'es mon ami, Daryl?" elle marmonnait un peu.

Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

"Est-ce que je suis ton amie?" Elle a chuchota-t-elle.

Il réfléchit pendant une seconde et décida qu'il serait aussi honnête qu'il le pouvait. "Je crois bien que t'es la seule amie que j'ai jamais eue." chuchota-t-il et il souhaita n'avoir rien dit parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de trop se dévoiler.

Elle hocha la tête ramena ses jambes vers elle et se mit à genoux en chancelant.

"Si je te montre quelque chose tu me promets que tu le diras à personne?" chuchota-t-elle et ses yeux étaient indécis à nouveau.

"Je pense qu'il faut que je te montre pourquoi je ne devrais faire confiance à personne. Même pas à toi."

Il hocha la tête, un sentiment d'angoisse au creux de son estomac. Elle lui prit les mains et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux lui aussi, seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle lâcha une de ses mains et il la laissa tomber sur son côté. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur les siens et elle faisait la même chose. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et elle vacillait un peu, sa main libre jaillit instantanément à sa taille pour la stabiliser.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer?" demanda-t-il, incapable de masquer la confusion qu'il ressentait.

"Chut". lui souffla-t-elle, donc il ferma la bouche et attendit.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis plaça sa main qu'elle tenait toujours sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Il se figea. Elle le regardait. Elle déplaça sa main avec la sienne et se mordit les lèvres une fois de plus. Sa peau était chaude et douce sous sa main. Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant.

Il déglutit avec difficulté puis bougea sa main mais seulement d'un ou deux centimètres.

Il avait l'impression que tout le sang de son corps était en train d'affluer tout droit à son entrejambe, mais il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il était question. Que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Il essaya de bloquer toutes ses pensées à connotation sexuelle. Il essayait. Peut-être que si il avait été sobre, il aurait réussi mais pour le moment ce n'était pas gagné. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui évitait le contact physique à tout prix, cela semblait carrément sexuel.

Après ce petit mouvement elle hocha la tête, pour l'encourager à continuer d'avancer sa main, ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'ourlet de sa jupe. Il se figea une fois de plus ses yeux essayant soudain de se détourner, mais il tint bon.

Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus et il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Il perdait son sang-froid. Sa peau était trop chaude, sa main trop lente dans sa progression. Mais elle lui demanda silencieusement de continuer en l'observant de près, mais pour voir quoi ? Sa réaction? Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration, mais il avait du mal.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas sa main, elle le fit pour lui en recouvrant sa main avec la sienne, sans se précipiter, sentant peut être qu'il était sur le point de se sauver à toutes jambes et que si elle voulait qu'il reste calme, il fallait qu'elle y aille tout doucement.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi ivre qu'elle, il aurait sûrement été gêné de se sentir aussi nerveux, surtout qu'elle avait dû le remarquer, mais il commençait à se sentir plus curieux qu'effrayé.

Bon, il était quand même un peu inquiet de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre de lui une fois que ça main aurait atteint le sommet de sa cuisse. Parce que franchement il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire ensuite.

Ca, c'était la spécialité de Merle, pas la sienne.

Il travaillait, payait la nourriture et les factures, autant qu'il le pouvait. Merle baisait des filles. C'était comme ça que ça se passait.

Enfin, il en eut assez. Il se comportait comme une vraie gonzesse et il était assez ivre pour décider de se dire et puis merde.

Si cette fille voulait sa main sous sa jupe bon Dieu, il allait mettre sa main sous sa jupe. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis se figea une fois de plus quand il sentit la texture lisse de sa peau changer.

Il fronça les sourcils en faisant courir son pouce sur une partie de sa peau qui n'était pas lisse.

Il savait ce que c'était. Une cicatrice.

Enfin, après l'avoir guidé à destination, elle baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps.

La première chose qu'il ressentit c'était de la colère.

Il passa doucement le pouce sur toute la longueur de la cicatrice. Elle était longue et assez profonde. Un centimètre au dessus il y en avait une autre et il fit de même avec celle la, passant son doigt tout le long en cherchant la suivante au dessus avec ses autres doigts.

Sur la toute dernière il hésita une fois de plus. C'était beaucoup plus haut que les premières et il ne put pas empêcher se doigts de glisser sur ce qui semblait être de la dentelle.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau.

Maintenant il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, à propos de la confiance et du fait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire confiance aux gens. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas de sexe qu'il était question.

Il pouvait dire par ses yeux baissés qu'elle détestait cette partie d'elle-même. Elle devait sûrement croire qu'elle n'était pas attirante à cause de ça. Elle en avait honte, mais il ne voyait pas les choses comme ça.

Dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ça la rendait d'autant plus parfaite. Des choses comme ça rendaient une personne _vraie._

Et elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait être une énorme imperfection.

"Il y en a d'autres?" chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, prit la bouteille et la leva une fois de plus. Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle avait déjà assez bu, mais il la laissa faire. Elle allait le sentir passer demain matin mais bon, il y avait une raison pour laquelle on appelait ça du courage en bouteille.

Il fallait qu'il bouge sa main. Elle lui avait montré ce qu'elle voulait qu'il voie pourquoi sa main refusait de bouger? Et comment est ce que ses doigts étaient passés de caresser la cicatrice à simplement glisser sur le bord de sa culotte ?

Elle essayait de lui montrer quelque chose de très privé, un secret dont elle n'avait parlé à personne mais même si il savait que c'était important, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Et du coup il se sentait vraiment égoïste parce qu'il comprenait. Il comprenait vraiment. Mais impossible de se concentrer.

Elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de laid chez elle à cause de ça et à ce moment là ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de mal chez elle. Rien du tout.

"C'est moche, hein?" Elle a chuchota-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait sa bouche. Si elle pensait que ces cicatrices allaient l'horrifier, elle se trompait.

"Tu es un menteur, Dixon." son souffle était sur ses lèvres et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son visage était devenu si proche du sien. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était l'odeur de liqueur et la chaleur de son visage.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau, luttant contre l'envie de toucher son visage pour mieux sentir la chaleur qu'elle irradiait.

"Ca ne heurtera pas mes sentiments si tu me dis la vérité. Je sais déjà. Je voulais juste que tu saches. Parce que tu es ..."

"Je veux les voir". dit-il rapidement, ne sachant pas même vraiment pas pourquoi il le voulait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie que quoi que ce soit chez elle était laid.

Rien chez elle n'était repoussant et il était assez ivre pour vouloir le lui montrer.

Même s'il allait sûrement le regretter par la suite il voulait qu'elle _sache_ qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Et il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais parce que quand il serait à nouveau sobre il serait trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il lui prit la bouteille des mains et la finit.

Il enleva sa main de sous sa jupe et instantanément il regretta la chaleur de sa peau.

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu ne veux pas voir ça, crois moi."

"Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi, tu as compris?" siffla-t-il, elle cligna des yeux, puis à sa grande surprise, elle sourit, juste un peu.

"Tu es gentil." marmonna-t-elle puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"Et toi, tu es saoule." dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille sans hésitation.

Elle fronça les sourcils."Non,_ toi _tu es saoul."

Il remarqua que la pièce commençait à tanguer autour de lui. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu tort de prendre ces dernières gorgées.

"Non je le suis pas." Il fit valoir avec un hochement de tête qui ne fit pour arranger son vertige.

"Donc, nous ne sommes pas saouls." dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

"Non" dit-il à voix haute au lieu de secouer à nouveau la tête, pas sûr de ce que cela ferait à son sens de l'équilibre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il gémit à haute voix. "Tu veux voir ma chambre?" elle demanda avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête avec impatience, en oubliant ce que ces mouvements de la tête faisaient à son équilibre. Il pensait qu'il devrait être un peu plus inquiet de ce qu'il pensait être sur le point d'arriver.

Elle avait été une femme mariée. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Lui? Il n'en savait rien.

Rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait vu à la tv de Merle quand il passait derrière lui pendant qu'il regardait un de ses films porno et ça ne pouvait pas être la façon dont les choses se passaient vraiment.

Il se leva, la tirant vers le haut avec lui. Elle saisit sa main, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le conduire hors de la pièce, elle faillit tomber. Il l'attira vers lui en lui passant un bras autour de la taille et faillit tomber lui aussi mais réussit à reprendre son équilibre en s'accrochant au placard à alcools . Il entendit un bruit de verre brisé derrière lui, quand le verre qu'elle avait commencé à boire alla s'écraser par terre.

"Je ne peux pas marcher avec ça." Elle soupira, puis lança ses chaussures au loin. Elle attrapa sa main à nouveau, puis le conduisit hors de la cuisine.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils allaient y arriver. Il semblait qu'il y avait un millier d'escaliers et ils n'arrêtaient pas de trébucher sur chaque marche en riant comme des fous. Ils était vraiment en train de tuer l'ambiance. En plus toute la maison tournait en tanguait autour d'eux.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur un point fixe alors il fixa son regard sur la dernière marche et continua à grimper pendant ce qui semblait une éternité.

Mais finalement ils réussirent. Ou plutôt, elle réussit. Au moins à atteindre la dernière marche, puis elle se retourna et s'assit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" grogna-t-il. Ils avaient presque réussi et maintenant elle abandonnait.

"C'était vraiment très dur. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que monter des escaliers pouvait être aussi difficile_." _

Son regard semblaient flou et une fois de plus la maison commençait à tanguer et rouler autour de lui.

Il appuya son épaule contre le mur pour essayer de se stabiliser, il avait peur de tomber à la renverse.

Il était encore debout sur les marches, mais elle ,techniquement, elle était déjà assise dans le couloir donc elle ne risquait rien. Il glissa le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux à nouveau. Il sentit ses mains sur lui et il ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il les avait fermés. Elle avait attrapé sa chemise et elle le tirait vers elle. Il dût caler ses mains de chaque côté d'elle en haut de l'escalier de peur de lui tomber tout droit sur les genoux. Elle tira sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête et la jeta par-dessus son épaule.

"Nous ne sommes pas saouls, pas vrai?" Murmura-t-elle en attirant son visage vers le sien.

"Non." Il murmura. Il passa ses mains contre l'extérieur de ses cuisses tout le long jusqu'en haut de sa jupe jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la ceinture de sa culotte. Il accrocha ses doigts dedans et tira vers le bas. Elle se souleva légèrement. Une fois enlevée, il la regarda juste assez longtemps pour déterminer que c'était de la dentelle noire puis elle disparut. Il sentit ses mains sur le côté de son visage et dût se forcer pour ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. C'est quoi ce bordel qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à nouveau avec les yeux fermés ?

Il sentit sa bouche à la base de sa gorge et il n'eut plus à se soucier de ses yeux. Ils étaient grands ouverts quand il sentit sa langue glisser sur sa peau. Petit Jésus. Il pouvait à peine se rappeler il était quand elle faisait ça.

Elle enleva sa bouche de son cou, la respiration haletante, les yeux immenses. "Chambre à coucher" chuchota-t-elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire pour qu'il se remette sur ses pieds.

Comment diable avaient-ils fait tout ce chemin jusqu'au le milieu du couloir?

Il oublia ce qu'il était en train de penser quand sa bouche fut subitement à son oreille, ses dents le mordillant légèrement alors qu'elle reculait pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

Finalement elle s'appuya contre une console le long du mur du couloir, il la souleva et l'assit dessus, il y eut à nouveau un bruit de verre brisé comme quelque chose alla se fracasser sur le plancher.

Il avait habilement levé sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête quand elle eut le souffle coupé. "Non, attends." Elle essaya d'attraper la chemise, mais il avait déjà jetée.

Il secoua la tête, puis la contempla une seconde. Elle avait un bras enroulé autour de son ventre et son visage semblait soudain affolé.

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna. "On peut arrêter." Il souffla. "Si tu veux arrêter, alors pas de souci."

Elle secoua la tête et sauta de la table. "Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux juste remettre ma chemise."

Il regarda le sol, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas dans les débris de verre. Ou qu'elle soit tombée, elle n'était pas à côté d'eux.

Il fit un bruit frustré. Son soutien-gorge était en dentelle noire aussi et la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle remette sa chemise.

Et puis quelque chose attira son attention quand il la regarda. Ses bras étaient trop minces pour les cacher toutes. D'autres cicatrices.

Il commençait à se sentir encore plus étourdi qu'avant donc il appuya ses bras sur le mur, un de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis finalement elle desserra ses bras et les enveloppa autour de son cou à nouveau.

Il sourit, mais ne regarda plus vers le bas. Et juste comme ça ils repassèrent des révélations embarrassantes à être en train de se sauter dessus.

Il se sentait complètement désorienté. Sa tête semblait vouloir tourner dans les sens et la pièce essayait de tourner dans une direction totalement différente. Mais il ne laissa pas ça l'arrêter.

Il l'avait déposée sur le lit plus vite que ce qu'il pensait possible et sa bouche était partout sur elle. Quand sa langue trouva la longue cicatrice qui courait le long de son ventre, elle emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux et gémit. Il rit. Pas d'elle, mais du fait que finalement il avait l'air de se débrouiller plutôt bien. Il renversa la tête en arrière, pour pouvoir déposer une traînée de baisers de son épaule à son cou.

Elle avait défait son pantalon avant qu'il même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait et utilisait ses pieds pour le pousser vers le bas.

Ils recommencèrent à rire tous les deux puis d'un coup son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

"Oh." Elle gémit. Et ce n'était pas un gémissement de plaisir.

Il leva la tête la regarda. "Quoi?"

"Oh, non. Non, non". Elle appuya sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il se pousse puis elle glissa hors du lit, la main couvrant sa bouche et elle courut hors de la chambre.

Il la regarda partir, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos. Et merde! Ils avaient trop bu et maintenant elle était malade. Il baissa les yeux. Il était en caleçon. Où diable était passé son pantalon? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. La chambre était en train de tourner de plus en plus vite et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux.

Ca le fit se sentir encore plus mal alors il rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur la lampe. Tant qu'il gardait les yeux rivés dessus tout allait bien. Le monde tournait toujours de façon écœurante mais tant qu'il se concentrait sur un point précis ça allait.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait pensé qu'il devrait peut être aller vérifier si elle allait bien, mais ensuite il sentit le matelas bouger et il tourna la tête. Elle avait l'air pitoyable. Elle était recroquevillée sur le côté, le regardant fixement avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Merde ... dans sa hâte d'aller au lit, il n'avait même pas eu la chance de l'embrasser. Et il aurait bien voulu.

Mais maintenant, qu'elle était malade, ça ne le tentait plus trop. Même si c'était elle, et qu'elle était la chose la plus étonnante qui lui soit jamais arrivé, il ne voulait quand même pas l'embrasser après qu'elle ait vomi. Il soupira. C'était juste dégueu.

"Tu m'as menti." chuchota-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis roula sur le côté, posant une main sur sa jupe. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa chemise et maintenant il était bien trop parti pour se soucier qu'elle le voie en train de la regarder.

"A propos de quoi?" marmonna-t-il pendant que ses yeux se promenaient paresseusement sur elle.

"Tu as dit qu'on était pas saouls. Je viens juste de vomir_._ Et je me sens mal." maintenant, elle gémissait et il ne voulait pas se moquer d'elle, mais elle était comique.

"Tu as raison. Tu es saoule. Essaye de dormir." Il roula sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il pensait que peut-être il devrait essayer de trouver leurs vêtements. Ou peut-être de trouver un autre lit ou dormir parce que maintenant c'était évident qu'il ne se passerait rien. Puis après l'avoir sentie se rapprocher et lui passer un bras autour de la taille il changea d'avis.

Nan. Il allait rester là, il était trop bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre Sept

Daryl ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Le martèlement infernal dans sa tête était lui donnait la nausée.

C'était comme si chaque fois que son cœur battait, il envoyait des ondes de de douleur dans sa tête.

Il avait du mal à se souvenir de qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le faire se sentir aussi mal. Est-ce qu'il s'était battu? Ou est ce qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture ?

Il pouvait dire qu'il y avait lumière autour de lui, le dos de ses paupières était éclairé d'une teinte rouge brumeuse.

Ils n'avaient pas de fenêtres dans le salon de leur appartement. Était-il à l'hôpital? Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement mais les referma de suite, la lumière lui donnait encore plus mal au crâne.

Quelque chose bougea. Quelque chose de chaud et doux et de vivante était pressé contre lui. Il y avait des jambes emmêlés dans les siennes et sous sa main la peau nue de dos de quelqu'un. La douleur lancinante dans sa tête s'intensifia encore lorsque son cœur commencé à s'emballer, envoyant plus de sang à son cerveau.

Carol.

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Yep. Carol. Elle était enroulée autour de lui comme une couverture. Il y avait un drap tiré sur eux, mais il remarqua tout de suite la fine bande noire qui était descendue le long de son bras.

Ses yeux descendirent et, comme il avait déjà pu le deviner, sa poitrine juste vêtue de son soutien gorge était plaquée contre la sienne. Merde.

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait d'être entré pour pouvoir appeler son nouveau patron et il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait demandé de rester avec elle. Il se souvenait d'avoir bu ... beaucoup.

D'autres souvenirs commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête, pas assez clairs pour les saisir pleinement mais là tout de même. Sa main courant le long de sa cuisse, les escaliers ... rien d'autre.

Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'avaient-ils fait?

Il bougea sa jambe, qui était coincée entre les siennes, juste assez pour déterminer qu'il ne portait pas de pantalon. Petit Jésus. Était-il _nu? _Ils avaient ...? Sûrement pas. Certes, ils n'auraient pas fait _ça. _Il voulait s'enfuir. Prendre ses affaires, sauter par la fenêtre et courir vers son pick up pour pouvoir oublier. Il avait couché avec elle! Et il ne s'en souvenait même pas!

Elle remua un peu dans ses bras et il se raidit. Merde. Elle allait se réveiller et paniquer ou même penser qu'il avait profité d'elle comme Merle l'aurait fait.

Sa tête pulsait, sa bouche était sèche, et son cœur avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle remua à nouveau, passant une de ses longues jambes par dessus les siennes.

"Carol?" il aboya presque avant que sa cuisse atteigne un endroit très critique.

Sa tête, malheureusement, n'était pas la seule partie de son corps qui palpitait.

Et il avait besoin de la réveiller. Il avait besoin de foutre le camp de cette pièce et loin de cette maison. Au moins, maintenant, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de l'éviter. Il doutait qu'elle ait jamais envie de lui parler de nouveau après ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ses yeux restèrent fermés pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle avait l'air confus surtout au début. Et puis elle regarda vers le bas et vit qu'ils étaient dans son lit et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air habillé.

"Daryl?" murmura-t-elle avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?" _dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Il secoua la tête, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours sa main sur son dos et la retira.

"J'en sais rien." il s'étouffa presque. "Je te jure. Je ne me souviens de rien." Sauf que maintenant, il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir jeté sa culotte par-dessus son épaule. Oh mon dieu ...

Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui, attentive à rester bien couverte par le drap pendant qu'elle roulait sur le dos.

«Est-ce que t'es nu?" demanda-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

Il regarda sous le drap, heureux de voir qu'il portait encore son boxer.

"Pas entièrement." murmura-t-il, en se sentant comme s'il allait mourir de honte.

Il avait réalisé la nuit dernière quand il lui parlait au téléphone qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment. Il était excité d'avoir une personne à appeler. Quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas décourager par les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu sur lui.

Et il avait tout foutu par terre. En une seule stupide nuit il avait ruiné toutes ses chances d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie_._ Quelqu'un qui le regarde avec le sourire et pas avec dégoût ou carrément avec de la peur pure et simple. Tout ça était fini et qu'il l'avait eu pendant seulement une journée.

"Je me souviens presque de rien." Elle gémit en couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Sa voix se brisa. "Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de rester ici."

Ca faisait mal de l'entendre. Il soupira. "Écoute, je vais ramasser mes affaires et y aller, d'accord. Si aucun de nous ne se rappelle de ce qui s'est passé alors on à qu'à faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé. On peut reprendre nos petites vies et oublier la journée d'hier. Pas de problème." mentit-il. C'était un problème énorme. Pour lui en tout cas.

Elle arracha ses mains de son visage et le regarda. «Tu veux juste partir? Et puis quoi? M'éviter comme la peste à cause de ... à cause de _ça_ _? _Daryl Dixon, c'est la chose la plus méchante que je t'ai jamais entendue dire."

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer maintenant et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors?" Il avait l'air exaspéré, mais un peu soulagé aussi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Elle le foudroya du regard. "Fais ce que tu veux." dit-elle sèchement. "Je ne vais pas te supplier de rester. Connard."

"J'essaie de rendre les choses plus faciles pour toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse bordel _?"_Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle était si énervée contre lui.

La seule fois où il avait parlé à des filles c'était quand il virait les pétasses de Merle de leur appartement.

Il pensait qu'elle serait juste soulagée qu'il s'en aille s'en faire d'histoires.

Elle leva la tête et plissa les yeux. Rien qu'à soutenir son regard, il avait encore plus mal au crâne.

"Plus facile pour _moi? _C'est ça. Tu viens ici pour tirer ton coup et après tu ne veux plus me parler. Tu n'es pas stupide, Daryl. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

C'était des conneries! Il la foudroya du regard. "Tu m'as invité à rester ici, t'as oublié ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te sauter et partir. T'es toujours aussi chienne le matin ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma rapidement. "Tu viens vraiment de me traiter de _chienne_? _Après_ avoir insinué que tout est de ma faute? Je ne voulais pas que tu restes pour coucher avec toi espèce de crétin d'adolescent ! Peut-être que je deviens nerveuse quand je suis seule. Peut-être que quand tu es là je me sens en sécurité. Peut-être que je voulais que tu restes parce que je t'aime bien. Et je pensais que c'était réciproque. Mais si ça te facilite la vie de partir et de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, alors ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi, Daryl."

A la fin de sa petite tirade, elle hurlait. Le bruit provoquant une douleur insupportable dans son cerveau. Peut-être que tout ce temps Merle avait eu raison. Les femmes étaient complètement dingues.

"C'est pas ce que je veux." dit-il calmement, en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant l'arête de son nez.

"Mais tu dois me dire ce que tu veux toi."

Il entrouvrit un œil et la regarda une fois de plus. Elle l'étudiait, sceptique.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi. On doit oublier tout ça. Et ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes ici pendant que je prends une douche. Et quand je sortirai, nous serons tous les deux habillés et décents et juste Daryl et Carol, d'accord?" Elle s'éclaircit la voix . "Et je vais même te préparer un petit déjeuner."

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. "T'es sérieuse?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui je le suis."

Il se sentait encore plus embarrassé par tout ce gâchis, mais elle avait raison. Ils pourraient tout simplement oublier que c'était arrivé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé de toutes façons. Et c'était une bonne chose.

"Très bien, va prendre ta douche alors."

Elle jeta un oreiller sur son visage. "Ne regarde pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'entendes refermer la porte. OK?"

Il hocha la tête, puis se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Le pire semblait être passé maintenant. Elle avait flippé un peu mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait partir. Il entendit des cintres tinter pendant qu'elle fouillait dans son armoire. Il a garda l'oreiller sur son visage, en faisant un gros effort de volonté.

Il le lança dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Il se redressa, tenant sa tête dans ses mains et gémit à haute voix. Assis c'était encore pire. Il se leva avec les paumes de ses mains toujours pressées contre ses yeux.

Il attendit que la douleur se calme un peu avant d'enlever les mains de ses yeux.

Il repéra son pantalon au milieu de la pièce, mais son t-shirt n'était

nulle part en vue.

Il étudia la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant de la quitter. Il n'avait jamais eu de chambre comme ça. Spacieuse et propre. Il y avait quelques objets sur la commode et pour une raison quelconque, il se trouva en face d'elle. Il y avait quelques photos encadrées qui le firent sourire. Elle, gamine, sur les épaules d'un vieux type. Une autre qui ressemblait à un de ces portraits pour les annuaires de lycée ou elle souriait à l'appareil. Le reste c'était des trucs de fille, parfums, crèmes pour le corps et le visage et autres conneries. Il ramassa une des bouteilles et la renifla rapidement. Ouais, certainement le parfum de Carol. Il reposa le flacon et se sentit stupide de l'avoir reniflé.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il s'arrêta. Il y avait une table avec la moitié de son contenu brisé sur le sol à côté de lui et il y avait la chemise de Carol jetée par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Petit Jésus, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient _fait?_

Malgré la migraine il commençait à se rappeler quelques moments de la nuit. L'avoir soulevée sur cette table. La sensation de sa langue qui glissait sur sa gorge ...

Putain ... Mais au moins il se souvenait un peu plus maintenant. Et elle semble avoir aimé. Du peu qu'il s'en souvienne. C'était bien. Ou pas, puisque c'était quelque chose qu'ils allaient essayer d'oublier. Il en était presque à souhaiter qu'il cesserait de se rappeler. Parce que si ses souvenirs devenaient plus clairs et qu'il se souvenait ce que c'était d'être vraiment avec elle, alors il n'allait pas être en mesure de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un fort coup à la porte le tira de sa rêverie.

Merde.

C'était probablement l'un des voisins, l'un de ses amis ou de ce connard grand flic qui semblait être si aimable avec elle. Connard. Il se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bains. Il pouvait entendre la douche couler.

"Carol?" appela-t-il.

"Quoi!"

"Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte aussi fort que si c'était les flics"

Il entendit son rire. "Va ouvrir alors."

Il se précipita dans les escaliers, ignorant la douleur dans sa tête.

Il devrait démonter la tête de ceux qui frappaient aussi fort à cette porte, c'était pas permis de faire autant de bruit.

Il ouvrit la porte, prête à s'énerver, mais il était trop surpris quand il vit de qui il s'agissait pour penser à râler.

"Merle? Putain, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" demanda-t-il en louchant à cause de la douleur dans sa tête.

"Je t'ai cherché partout." grogna Merle. Puis il dût finalement se rendre compte de l'apparence échevelée de Daryl. Il était torse nu, pieds nus, et il pouvait dire ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Il passa une main rapide dedans.

"Je savais que tu te tapais cette fille. Je fier de toi petit frère. Une jolie fille comme ça," Il secoua la tête: "C'est difficile à trouver."

"Merle, c'est quoi ce bordel qu' est ce que tu fais ici?" demanda-t-il une fois de plus en jetant un regard vers les escaliers derrière lui.

Le sourire de Merle retomba rapidement. "Tu ne vas pas être content, petit frère. Mais rappelle toi juste que les choses ne seront plus comme avant, d'accord?"

"Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il, un sentiment d'effroi lui nouant l'estomac.

Il entendit de lourdes bottes résonner sous le porche. Merle lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet, puis s'écarta vers le côté. Le cœur de Daryl tomba à ses pieds.

"Papa?" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Là se trouvait Buck Dixon. Plus grand encore que dans le souvenir de Daryl. Il faisait pas loin de deux mètres. Cheveux gris coupés courts, des yeux bleus et froids comme la glace et un sourire pour son petit garçon. Bras massifs croisés sur une large poitrine. Il avait l'air presque identique à Merle, juste plus âgés et plus grand.

La prison semblait lui avoir réussi. Il avait l'air en forme ... assez pour briser le cou d'un ours à main nues.

"Ne reste planté là comme ça. Où est l'amour pour ton vieux père, hein?" Sa voix était profonde et familière et Daryl sentit un frisson lui courir dans le dos.

Il sortit sur le perron, puis Buck le choque en le prenant dans ses bras. Et il n'était même pas en train d'essayer de lui briser les os en le faisant.

Daryl était figé sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il fallait qu'il fiche le camp d'ici avant que Carol descende. Il l'appellerait plus tard et lui expliquerait pourquoi il avait dû décoller.

Buck le lâcha et recula en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Tu as pris du muscle depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, mon garçon." dit-il en lui adressant un hochement de tête.

"Ça fait quoi? Quatre ans? C'est long pour un père sans voir ses garçons."

Les yeux de Merle se déplaçaient de leur père à Daryl. "On avait pas l'argent pour faire le voyage, papa, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Buck plissa les yeux mais Daryl n'était pas sur le point de laisser cela se produire sur le porche de Carol." Laissez-moi aller chercher mes affaires et on peut décoller. "dit-il rapidement.

Buck regarda Daryl puis sourit." Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais aller ou que ce soit, hein? Je dois rencontrer ta copine. Tu t'en es trouvé une de la bonne société, je vois. "Il regarda autour de lui." Je suis fier de toi."

"Ce n'est pas ma ..."

Buck le contourna par la droite et entra dans la maison sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Daryl se dépêcha de le suivre. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas essayer de voler quoi que ce soit. Merde. Son père? Il n'était pas censé sortir avant encore quelques années. Oh merde, est-ce qu'il s'était évadé?

"T'as obtenu une libération conditionnelle ? "Daryl a demanda Daryl alors que Buck se tenait au milieu de l'entrée en regardant autour de lui. "Ouais. Bonne conduite. "

Il rit, puis se pencha et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. Buck leva les sous-vêtements de dentelle noire, il devait les avoir jetés au bas de l'escalier la nuit dernière.

Buck et Merle échangèrent un regard aux yeux écarquillés et se sourirent. Daryl les arracha de la main de Buck et, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, il les fourra dans sa poche.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Merle. Il se baissa et ramassa le t-shirt de Daryl qui trainait au sol et le lui tendit.

Il le mit précipitamment puis leva les yeux vers les escaliers à nouveau.

"On peut pas foutre le camp d'ici?" grogna-t-il en sachant très bien qu'aucun d'eux n'allait passer à côté de l'occasion de le torturer.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

"Hey, tu te souviens comment est-ce qu'on a réussi à casser tellement de choses la nuit dernière?" "On dirait qu'une tornade est passée dans la maison. Oh! J'ai trouvé ma chemise de travail. Oh, c'est pas vrai! Tu l'as déchirée Daryl! C'est la seule que ..."

Elle courait dans les escaliers et s'arrêta net dans son élan. Elle ne portait rien du même style qu'hier mais Daryl ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Débardeur rouge , jeans délavés avec un trou dans un genou et pas de chaussures. Ses yeux étaient brillants ses joues colorées, elle était juste incroyable à regarder. Il secoua la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de conneries.

"Salut." dit-elle après les avoir étudiés tous les trois pendant quelques secondes. Elle continua son chemin, s'arrêtant juste à côté de lui en regardant les deux autres Dixon. "Comment tu vas, Merle?" demanda-t-elle après que personne n'ait dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

Merle lui fit juste un clin d'œil.

Buck la regardait mais Daryl était heureux de voir que ce n'était pas de façon flagrante et qu'il ne la déshabillait pas du regard.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre Daryl, mais ensuite elle releva le menton et tendit sa main, rencontrant le regard de Buck.

«Je suis Carol." dit-elle.

Buck regarda sa main comme il ne savait pas quoi en faire pendant un moment, mais il se reprit assez vite et prit sa petite main dans son énorme patte . "Et moi, je suis impressionné, ma petite dame." Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Daryl et il hocha la tête en laissant tomber sa main.

Une fois les présentations faites, la tension sembla retomber une peu.

Mais tous les quatre se tenaient toujours là maladroitement sans savoir quoi dire.

Daryl dût finalement rompre le silence.

"Nous étions sur le point de décoller. Je t'appelle plus tard, OK?."

Il recommença à mâchouiller l'ongle de son pouce et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as dit que tu restais alors tu restes. " dit-elle fermement.

" Vous avez faim, les garçons ? " demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et ses yeux quittèrent Daryl pour se poser sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de jouer les autoritaire justement devant eux?

"Affamé, ma belle.", déclara Buck avec un sourire.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Et toi qu'est ce que tu en penses Merle? Tu m'as mis la main aux fesses, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de rester pour le petit déjeuner. Tu crois pas?"

Les yeux de Merle se déportèrent vers Daryl, qui était maintenant en train de le fusiller du regard mais il haussa les épaules. "Je mangerais bien quelque chose"

Elle hocha la tête, puis disparut, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Les trois hommes la suivirent.

"Quand est-ce que tu as touché son cul sale con? "siffla Daryl.

"Je ne savais même pas que tu la connaissais." murmura Merle en roulant des yeux.

« Et puis, tu as vu son cul. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher."

Daryl le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

"Ca fait mal, petit con. " grogna Merle à voix basse.

"Va te faire foutre, idiot. Et garde tes mains pour toi. " grogna-t-il dans son dos.

Merle le frappa au bras." Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je t'écoutes pas ? "

Daryl regarda en arrière et puis envoya un coup de coude droit dans les reins de Merle.

Merle gémit, Carol et Buck se retournèrent pour le regarder. il leva une main. "Je vais bien. Juste une crampe."

Carol continua d'avancer, mais Buck s'arrêta en les toisant du regard. Enfin, il se retourna et recommença à la suivre.

"Je vais te choper plus tard. " souffla Merle.

Carol s'arrêta dans son élan une fois arrivée dans la cuisine.

Il y avait du verre sur le sol, ses chaussures à lui, une paire de chaussures à talons hauts et au milieu de tout ça, une grande bouteille de whisky vide.

Daryl pouvait entendre Merle glousser derrière lui. Buck haussa juste les sourcils vers lui et Carol était si rouge qu'elle semblait sur le point de prendre feu.

"Vous avez dû passer une sacrée nuit, hein?" Merle sourit et lui donna un coup de coude.

Carol se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rencontra les yeux de Daryl mais son regard se déplaça à Merle et elle plissa les yeux. "Merle, il y a un balai dans la buanderie," Elle a désigna une porte battante de la cuisine. "Tu ramasses le verre et je te prépare ton repas."

Merle renifla mais Buck lui lança un regard dur. Il souffla puis s'exécuta.

Daryl devait donner du crédit frère. Au moins, il essayait. Une fois rentrés chez eux ce serait une autre histoire. Mais il essayait maintenant et c'est ce qui comptait.

Carol contourna la zone avec le verre brisé pour accéder à l'ilot central. Elle s'occupa du repas, en levant les yeux vers Daryl de temps en temps avec un regard interrogateur. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de questions à lui poser si Merle et son père s'en allaient. Il espérait qu'ils allaient juste manger et partir.

"Ton frère a un problème, mon garçon." dit Buck calmement.

Daryl détourna ses yeux de Carol et étudia l'autre homme. Il avait l'air troublé. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que Daryl associait avec l'homme.

Buck lui n'avait pas de problèmes. Il _était_ les problèmes. Mais ses yeux étaient inquiets alors qu'il regardait Merle.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter. "Ouais , eh ben, ça fait longtemps qu'il a un problème et tu le sais très bien, rien de nouveau."

Buck détourna ses yeux de Merle et fixa Daryl avec un regard énervé.

" Tu as quelque chose à me dire, mon garçon? "demanda-t-il, incapable de voiler la menace dans sa voix.

"Non, pas ici. " dit Daryl en serrant les dents.

Il leva les yeux et Carol le regardait avec inquiétude.

"J'ai changé, mon garçon. Je sais que tu vas mettre du temps à me croire, mais c'est la vérité. Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous me donniez une chance. " siffla-t-il.

Daryl ne pouvait pas croire qu'il entendait ça. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Rien n'allait bien et depuis longtemps et c'était la faute de cet homme. Il avait besoin d'air. Buck était trop près de lui. Il voulait juste sortir.

Il se retourna et s'engouffra vers la porte d'entrée. Il savait que l'autre fils de pute le suivait, mais il ne se retourna pas avant d'être hors de la maison. Puis il lui fit face brusquement, obligeant presque le colosse à lui rentrer dedans.

"C'est quoi ce bordel qu'est ce que tu veux de nous? Hein? " cracha-t-il puis il se prépara pour le coup qu'il savait venir. Seulement, il ne vint pas. Buck croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son visage illisible.

"Je suis clean, mon garçon. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein? Tu veux que je te dise à quel point je suis désolé? Ca te ferait te sentir mieux?"

"Tu es clean? "Daryl dit d'une voix faible qu' il reconnaissait à peine.

" C'est vraiment super. Je suis content pour toi. Mais tu sais qui n'est pas clean? Mon _frère._ Tu l'as rendu accro à cette merde et c'est moi qui ai dû assumer. Tu m'as défoncé le crâne. Putain, comment tu veux que je réagisse au fait que tu te pointes ici ? Je ne savais même pas que t'étais en prison pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours dans le coma à cause de _toi._ Et quand je me suis réveillé, Merle était mon problème. J'ai dû quitter l'école et bosser pour qu'on ait un toit au dessus de nos têtes, à cause de _toi._ Tu sais combien de fois je l'ai regardé presque mourir? "Daryl secoua la tête.

Buck était resté là, les bras toujours croisés." Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire à ça?"

Daryl secoua la tête, son esprit vacillait, son ventre était noué et sa tête la martelait au rythme des battements de son cœur.

" Il n'y a rien à dire. Et toutes tes excuses ne peuvent rien changer. Mais ne viens pas maintenant pour retrouver ton fils que t'as laissé pour mort. T'as réussi, il est mort. Juste là ou tu m'as laissé, sur le sol."

Daryl arrivait à bout de souffle. Et il attendait toujours que ça se produise. Attendait que les coups commencent à pleuvoir. Mais ils ne vinrent pas.

Buck, pour la première fois de la vie de Daryl, avait l'air vaincu.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir. "le petit déjeuner est servi" dit Carol tranquillement, en regardant de Daryl à Buck.

"Mais dépêches toi, Buck. Merle est déjà en train de lorgner sur ton assiette.

" Buck lui sourit, mais c'était un sourire forcé. Il passa devant elle, mais Daryl ne bougea pas.

Elle avait un regard inquiet sur le visage et il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu tout ça.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus près et en fermant la porte.

Il hocha la tête, ne se fiant pas sa voix. Il recula contre la rambarde.

"Alors, ton père .."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. "dit-il, sa voix rauque à cause du poids de l'émotion qu'il ressentait.

Elle hocha la tête." Très bien. Alors on n'en parlera pas. "elle était encore en train de s'approcher et il n'avait nulle part ou aller pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face et ses mains tremblaient.

Bon dieu, est-ce qu'elle n'était pas fichue de voir qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps tranquille pour se ressaisir ?

Il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules avant de finalement lever les yeux et de rencontrer ses yeux. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre sous ses doigts. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ...»

Elle pressa un doigt fermement contre ses lèvres, pour le faire taire. "On ne parle pas." dit-elle sévèrement.

Son expression sévère lui donna presque envie de rire. Presque. Elle continua d'approcher jusqu'à être pressée contre lui, il plissa les yeux et elle déplaça finalement son doigt de sur ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ..."

"Shhh. Tu as dit qu'on ne parlait pas. Tu ne suis jamais tes propres règles ?"

"Non " grommela-t-il mais finalement il céda et lui passa les bras autour de la taille.

Elle sourit." Ca. " elle lui serra le cou " C'est ce qu'on appelle un _câlin, _Daryl. Parfois, les gens ont besoin. " Elle sourit.

"Moi pas." grogna-t-il.

"Mmm hmm. Je vois ça à la façon dont tu refuses de mettre tes bras autour de moi. Les grands méchants Dixons ne font pas de câlins et surtout pas à des femmes casse pieds comme moi. "Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il secoua la tête." T'es une idiote."

Elle baissa les bras de son cou et il laissa les siens retomber sur ses côtés.

" Et moi, j'ai vu des glaciers plus faciles à dégeler que toi, Daryl. Tu me brise le cœur. Enfin, quelque chose me dit que t'étais pas aussi grincheux hier soir. "Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se retourna pour rentrer dans la maison.

Quelle saleté. Il sentit son visage rougir et se souvint alors de quelque chose." Hey, Carol?"

Elle se retourna avec toujours un regard espiègle dans les yeux.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient." il fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit la culotte qu'il avait arraché à son père un peu plus tôt.

Il sourit puis regarda ses yeux s'écarquiller puis se rétrécir rapidement. Le sourire sur son visage se crispa.

Il pensait bien que ça serait drôle, il pouvait voir son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge, mais ensuite elle se mordit les lèvres et braqua ses yeux sur les siens.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Garde-la."

Son sourire se figea." Quoi?"

Elle cligna de l'œil à nouveau." Garde la, Daryl."

Elle se retourna et retourna à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il regarda la chose fragile dans sa main, regarda autour de lui pendant seconde, puis la remit dans sa poche.

Et puis merde. Il était un Dixon. Ce ne serait pas plus mal pour lui d'agir comme tel une fois de temps en temps.


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre huit

Carol fut soulagée quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle avait entendu ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son père, ce par quoi il était passé. Le fardeau de son frère à supporter. Il était si jeune et pourtant avait probablement vécu une vie cent fois plus difficile que la plupart des gens. Un peu comme elle, mais en beaucoup plus dur. Au moins maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle s'était sentie instantanément proche de lui.

Elle avait voulu le voir sourire à nouveau. Elle était si embarrassée qu'elle aurait pu ramper dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais ses frasques l'avaient calmé et c'était ça l'important. Elle l'avait fait se sentir mieux et ça valait toute l'humiliation du monde.

Elle aurait du se sentir mal à l'aise entourée par tous ces hommes qu'elle connaissait à peine. Des hommes qui avaient la réputation d'être dangereux. Mais alors qu'elle regardait Daryl commencer à manger, elle laissa son regard dériver vers l'autre frère Dixon.

L'assiette de Merle était vide et il était évident qu'il avait encore faim, vu qu'il regardait son frère comme un ours affamé. Daryl lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis éloigna son assiette de son frère. Merle ramassa sa fourchette.

"N'y penses même pas, connard." grogna Daryl.

"Je ne penses pas moi, j'agis." sourit Merle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour voler la nourriture de Daryl elle posa une main sur son bras. Il leva les yeux, surpris.

"Si tu as encore faim, va te resservir Merle. Pas la peine de voler dans l'assiette de ton frère." Elle enleva sa main et en un éclair il était debout, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Buck regardait Daryl avec l'air préoccupé. Carol mangeait tout en les observant, gardant la bouche fermée.

"Je me suis installé dans un des appartements au dessus du bar. Je suppose que tu n'a pas l'intention d'emménager là haut avec moi, mais ton frère ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée."

Daryl se figea avant de relever lentement tête et de lancer un regard furieux à Buck.

Buck garda un visage impassible.

"Non, pas moyen. Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu vas le tuer ou le rendre encore plus accro qu'il ne l'est déjà. On a pas besoin de toi. Ca fait des années qu'on se débrouille tout seuls."

"Daryl". Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire son nom. Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il se batte avec son père. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air de faire des efforts.

Et de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Pourquoi est-ce que Merle ou Daryl auraient envie d'emménager avec lui alors qu'ils avaient un appartement à eux?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et puis de nouveau vers Buck.

"Elle n'est même pas au courant, hein?" demanda Buck alors qu'il se penchait sur sa chaise et jetait sa serviette froissée dans son assiette vide.

"C'est pas ses affaires." grogna Daryl.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à ses paroles. Mais, bien sûr, il avait raison. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, il ne lui appartenait pas. Elle le connaissait à peine.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Elle le connaissait. Probablement mieux qu'elle ne connaissait qui que ce soit d'autre. Il lui restait des choses à apprendre, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour comprendre exactement qui était Daryl Dixon. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

"Où est-ce que tu vas aller, fils ? Si tu ne viens pas habiter avec moi?" demanda Buck.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que tu fais le mieux, tourner les talons et me laisser me démerder? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide."

Buck se pencha sur la table, ses yeux bleus, la même teinte que Daryl, mais beaucoup plus froids, étincelaient dangereusement.

"Je fais des efforts, ok ? Mais je suis vraiment pas loin de te botter le cul, mon garçon. Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois. J'ai changé mais je ne vais pas non plus te laisser me parler comme ça. Surveille ton langage"

Carol était nerveuse. Bien sûr qu'elle était. Ces hommes étaient sur le point de se battre dans sa maison. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte et vit Merle en train de manger debout, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Il la regarda et secoua la tête.

Elle regarda Daryl, il gardait le regard fixé sur son assiette, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir pousser son père à bout pour le moment.

"Je peux te parler?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda et leva les yeux. "Pourquoi pas?" grogna-t-il, puis il se leva et se rua vers la cuisine.

"Attendez." Buck déclara en se levant de sa chaise. "On va y aller. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi, Daryl."

Daryl ne répondit rien et ne regarda pas l'homme non plus. Elle raccompagna Buck et Merle et s'arrêta près de la porte. "C'était vraiment agréable de te rencontrer, Buck». dit-elle soudain. Et elle le pensait.

Elle sursauta quand le téléphone sonna. Elle ne se sentait pas motivée à répondre alors elle laissa l'appel basculer directement sur le vieux répondeur que sa grand-mère avait toujours refusé de remplacer par une messagerie vocale plus moderne.

La voix de sa grand mère résonnait étrangement dans la maison silencieuse, incitant la personne qui appelait à laisser un message.

"J'aurais dû me débarrasser de ce vieux machin." Elle rit mais son rire mourut sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Une voix furieuse et familière remplissait la salle de séjour où se trouvait le répondeur.

"Tu penses que ça va marcher? Tu vas rentrer à la maison salope stupide! Oh, quand tu le feras, tu verras, j'ai prévu plein de choses pour toi. Tu m'entends? Et ce garçon que tu te tapes..."

Elle se tenait là en état de choc et d'humiliation, mais sa tête se releva quand la voix de Ed fût coupée.

Daryl arriva à la porte son visage figé dans un masque de colère, Merle aussi fixait la machine.

Buck, lui, arborait un large sourire ... avec le téléphone à son oreille.

"Hé, Peletier, c'est toi? Je reconnaitrais cette voix n'importe où." dit-il poliment, mais le sourire sur son visage et le regard dans ses yeux était sûrement la chose la plus effrayante qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Elle recula et rentra dans Merle par accident mais il se contenta de lui poser une main rassurante dans le dos. C'était plutôt réconfortant en fait.

"Oh, allez arrête, tu sais très bien qui je suis. Ne joue pas les idiots espèce de gros lard". dit Buck alors que le sourire disparaissait de son visage.

Il s'arrêta alors que Ed répondait quelque chose, son visage s'assombrissant davantage. "Et ben voilà, tu as deviné. Et toi et moi, on a besoin de discuter. Tu laisses cette fille tranquille. Si tu l'approches, si tu lui parles, même si je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et que je me dis que tu es ne serait-ce qu'en train de _penser_ à elle, ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta putain de vie" il rit sans humour dans le téléphone "La prison ne me fait pas peur, mon garçon. Va vers Crown Hill jeter un coup d'œil à la pierre tombale de ton père et tu verras comme j'ai peur de la prison."

Il enleva le téléphone de son oreille et sourit puis regarda les trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. "Ce petit con m'a raccroché au nez vous le croyez ça?"

Il leva les épaules, fléchit ses muscles et fit craquer son cou. Il se dirigea droit vers elle et tendit la main avec un doigt pointé. Il le plaça sous son menton, puis souleva délicatement jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se ferme. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était grande ouverte.

"Je te verrai ce soir. Plus personne au bar ne te cherchera d'ennuis, tu m'entends? J'ai entendu parler de la nuit dernière."

Elle hocha la tête, puis il lui tapota le côté du visage affectueusement avant de sortir de la pièce, Merle le suivit avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en passant.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers Daryl jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée se fermer.

Il la regardait avec inquiétude. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il. "Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il avait été libéré. Si j'avais su qu'il allait se pointer ici, je ne serais pas resté. C'est un ..."

"Daryl ". Interrompit-elle.

"Ca va." et ça allait n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pourtant. Elle savait exactement qui était Buck Dixon maintenant.

Elle en avait entendu parler il y a longtemps mais elle n'avait pas su additionner deux et deux.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton père. Tu savais que j' aurais su qui il était."

Daryl se détourna et s'adossa au mur. "T'as déjà vu ce vieux film "Candyman"?"demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Oui, quand j'étais gamine à une soirée pyjama." "Ben Buck est comme ça aussi. Tu prononces son nom et le voilà qui débarque. Personne ne parle de lui parce que tous les gens avec un peu de bon sens ont peur de lui. C'est comme le croquemitaine."

"On dirait qu'il essaie vraiment de changer. " dit-elle doucement.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. "Dis-moi, si Ed venait sonner à ta porte en te disant qu'il a tourné la page et qu'il veut que tu reviennes, tu serais assez stupide pour le croire ? Et encore Ed est une merde qui bat sa femme. C'est pas Buck, chérie. C'est un tueur de sang froid"

Carol secoua la tête. "C'est différent. C'est ton père. Tu ne peux pas juste ..."

"Laisse tomber, Carol." dit-il à voix basse, la regardant enfin avec l'air troublé.

Elle releva le menton et elle sentit ses yeux se plisser. "Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous propose d'emménager chez lui?"

"Laisse tomber pour ça aussi." grogna-t-il.

"Parce que ce n'est pas mes affaires?" dit-elle avec colère.

"Exactement!" siffla-t-il en s'éloignant du mur.

"Tu es mon ami. Si je peux t'aider ..."

"Ce qui m'aiderait, c'est que t'arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires. Je me suis toujours débrouillé jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Putain, je t'ai rencontrée hier. J'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir sans toi ni qui que ce soit d'autre."

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il souffrait et c'était sa manière à lui de réagir. Mais il était dans une situation pire que la sienne et il ne lui avait rien dit.

Au moins, elle avait encore sa maison. Elle savait que Buck ne leur proposerait pas d'emménager s'il n'y avait pas un problème.

"C'est bon, tu as fini?" demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Il secoua la tête, le regard toujours furieux. "Et comment."

Il essaya de passer devant elle pour aller dans l'entrée mais elle se mit sur son chemin. Il essaya de la contourner mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire.

"Bouge" grogna-t-il.

"Non" grogna-t-elle en retour. Il était en train de l'énerver. "Tu pourrais arrêter d'agir comme un gamin et me parler comme un adulte."

Ca le fit grimacer.

"Soit tu bouges, soit je te fais bouger. C'est toi qui vois."

Il était seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle maintenant alors elle leva les mains et les posa sur sa poitrine. "S'il te plaît." chuchota-t-elle.

Il souffla mais elle vit qu'une partie de la colère disparaissait de son visage. "Tu me tapes sur les nerfs." grommela-t-il, mais il recula et alla se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

"Comment ça je te tape sur les nerfs?" demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé en repliant ses jambes sous elle.

"Parce que t'es curieuse, tu me harcèles tout le temps et tu ne sais pas quand il faut me laisser un peu tranquille" grommela-t-il sans la regarder.

"_Tu_ me tapes sur les nerfs. Tu es pessimiste, tu es toujours en train de faire la tête pour quelque chose et tu es un vrai connard quand tu veux."

Il la regarda bouche bée. "Connard, hein?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, si je suis un tel connard, alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas partir? C'est toi qui ne veut pas me laisser sortir."

"Parce que je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Vous avez perdu votre appartement, n'est-ce pas?"

Il lui jeta un regard orageux, mais finalement détourna juste les yeux. Vers la porte de la salle à manger.

"J'aurais pas dû mais j'ai laissé l'argent du loyer à Merle. Il l'a claqué."

Elle se rapprocha de lui, mais pas trop près. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle garde ses distances. "Ca craint." murmura-t-elle tristement alors qu'elle regardait son visage.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et il la regardait. "Ouais, je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais été dans cette situation avant."

A l'extérieur, les nuages étaient de plus en plus épais puis un coup de tonnerre résonna, la faisant sursauter tellement fort qu'elle se retrouva quasiment sur ses genoux.

Elle s'écarta de lui rapidement. "Moi ça ne m'est jamais arrivé." Dit-elle tristement en repliant ses genoux et en posant ça joue dessus.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais perdre tout ce que mon grand-père a construit. Mais ça en prend le chemin et ça craint."

"Tu trouveras bien une solution." dit-il alors que la pièce se remplissait d'ombres au fur et à mesure que dehors les nuages s'amoncelaient.

"Ouais. Peut-être." murmura-t-elle, puis elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Une idée commençait à prendre forme. Elle la rejeta dans un premier temps. Il ne serait pas d'accord de toutes façons alors autant ne pas gaspiller sa salive.

Elle soupira. "Où est-ce que tu vas aller? Je sais que Merle va probablement rester avec votre père, mais Merle et Buck sont comme deux petits pois dans une cosse. Toi, tu es différent."

"Je ne suis _pas si _différent." grogna-t-il.

"Tu es très différent. Tu es gentil." Elle sourit puis d'adossa à l'accoudoir du canapé pour que ses pieds soient face à lui.

" Et toi, tu es bipolaire." Il sourit. "Tu viens juste de me traiter de connard. Maintenant, tu dis que je suis gentil."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" le pressa-t-elle.

Il soupira, puis lui lança un regard noir qui ne suffit pas à la décourager.

"Je vais me débrouiller, t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

"Mais si, je vais m'inquiéter." dit-elle, sa voix toujours triste en glissant vers le bas pour qu'elle puisse le frapper légèrement à la cuisse.

"C'est ton problème." Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

Elle le foudroya du regard. "Je suis un train de me rendre compte que t'es un vrai crétin."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ah bon? Moi j'ai découvert très vite que t'étais une vraie pétasse."

Elle resta là bouche bée pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle, pour pouvoir le frapper avec les pieds de toutes ses forces.

"Aïe!" Il se mit à rire.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit ça." siffla-t-elle.

"Je plaisantais. Pourquoi t'es tellement sur la défensive?"

Elle le frappa à nouveau des deux pieds au même endroit.

"Putain, je plaisantais!" il la saisit par les chevilles et tira pour que ses pieds soient sur ses genoux. "Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es pas une pétasse."

Elle était en colère, ou presque. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, mais quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin avec lui dans son lit, elle s'était sentie comme une chienne complète. Elle n'aimait pas les femmes comme ça. Elle n'avait absolument aucun respect pour elles et puis elle était là, au lit avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, nu. Ou quasi nu en tout cas.

Assez nu pour lui faire se demander ce qui s'était réellement passé. Certains souvenirs lui étaient revenus tout au long de la journée et elle était presque certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé les choses aller trop loin.

Elle essaya de repousser ces pensées hors de son esprit. "Comment va ta tête?" Elle demanda doucement.

Il s'adossa au coussin du canapé et ferma les yeux. "Ca fait super mal."

"Tant mieux." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

"Tu es fâchée? _"_demanda-t-il, comme si elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

"Non" Elle souffla, puis détourna les yeux.

Il soupira. "Les femmes sont cinglées."

"Tu vas vivre dans ton pick up?" demanda-t-elle après l'avoir fusillé du regard pendant un long moment. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas.

"Non." il secoua la tête puis la regarda une fois de plus. Elle garda le regard fixé sur son visage. "Tu es toujours fâchée?"

"Oh, non. Tu vois, nous autres les pétasses on se remet vite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi". Elle se leva du canapé et s'élança vers la salle de bains. Elle fouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie, à la recherche de quelque chose pour sa tête quand elle entendit de nouveau toquer à la porte. Vu le bruit, c'était probablement Merle à nouveau.

"Daryl!" appela-t-elle.

"J'ai entendu, arrête de crier." Elle l'entendit grommeler.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vraiment un crétin mais un crétin très mignon. Elle leva les yeux, saisit une boîte de Tylenol et alla voir ce que Merle pouvait bien vouloir.

Quand elle tourna le coin et arriva dans l'entrée, elle fronça les sourcils. Daryl était en train de parler à quelqu'un à la porte. Quand elle fut à portée de voix son froncement de sourcils se transforma en grimace.

"Nous voulons juste savoir ce que tu fais ici. Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes avec toi, Dixon."

Daryl soupira et haussa les épaules. "Cambriolage, viol, assassinat, les trucs habituels quoi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu à la porte, pour qu'on puisse en discuter tranquillement."

"Daryl!" dit-elle sèchement, puis passa sous son bras.

"Je peux vous aider, Messieurs?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Daryl baissa les yeux et sourit. "Oh, ils sont venus pour te sauver de moi." il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous voyez les garçons, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes."

Rick et Shane l'ignorèrent pendant qu'ils s'assuraient que Carol allait bien. Shane sourit.

"Comment allez-vous Carol?" demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Daryl.

"Très bien, Shane. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux? Je n'ai pas appelé."

Rick soupira et la regarda, avec une expression désolée. «Nous avons reçu un appel d'un de vos voisins. Ils pensaient que vous aviez peut-être ... euh ... des ennuis."

Elle sentit son visage se durcir et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "C'est vrai?" dit-elle sèchement son regard passant de Rick à Shane.

"Nous avons pensé que nous devrions nous arrêter et vérifier. Avec tous les problèmes que vous avez eus ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas prendre de risques avec votre sécurité."

"Bien sûr que non." dit-elle sèchement. Bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Daryl sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas jeté un regard sur lui.

C'était l'une des choses qu'il avait mentionnées hier.

Les gens parlaient de lui à cause de sa présence ici. Et ça n'était probablement pas passé inaperçu qu'il avait passé la nuit ici avec elle.

La vérité était qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que les gens pensaient. Ils ne connaissaient pas les Dixons et ils ne se souciaient pas de les connaître et les hommes debout en face d'elle n'étaient

pas différents.

"La prochaine fois que l'un de mes voisins appelle pour signaler que je pourrais être en danger, faites leur savoir que tant que j'ai un Dixon auprès de moi, je vais très bien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser." Elle recula et claqua la porte plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait probablement jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Comment osaient ces gens. Elle foudroya la porte du regard pendant un long moment avant de tourner son regard fâché vers lui. Elle se sentait bien. C'était sacrément bon. Pas étonnant qu'il soit énervé tout le temps. Être en colère ça faisait du bien. Quand elle le regarda c'était avec le même regard qu'elle adressé aux deux autres hommes. Il essayait de cacher un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse fort dans la poitrine.

"Et toi, arrête d'agir comme un gamin têtu. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans ton pick up." Elle le poussa à nouveau, encore plus fort: " Et tu ne peux pas non plus vivre avec ton père. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire." Elle l'avait coincé contre le mur.

"Je vais ..." il dit rien parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire et elle le savait très bien.

"Emménage ici avec moi." dit-elle soudain.

"Quoi?" C'était le même ton qu'il avait employé hier quand elle lui avait demandé de rester. Elle devait faire preuve de prudence ou elle sinon il s'enfuirait en courant.

"Emménage avec moi. Tu as bien entendu." dit-elle simplement, espérant qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant, même si elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que c'est exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

"Carol c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue." il fit valoir en fronçant les sourcils vers elle.

" Tu ne peux quand même pas emménager avec quelqu'un que tu connais à peine. T'es plus intelligente que ça."

"Voilà ce que je sais, Daryl." elle leva un doigt. "Un, Tu es SDF ou tout comme." Il tressaillit, mais elle a continua en brandissant un autre doigt, "Deux, je suis juste à quelques mois de tout perdre. _Tout."_

Troisième doigt, "Trois, j'ai peur. Chaque nuit j'ai peur qu'il vienne ici et qu'il mette toutes ses menaces à exécution. Avec toi, je n'ai rien à craindre. Tu ne le laisserait pas me toucher et je le sais ". Elle leva un quatrième doigt et s'éloigna finalement de lui pour qu'il puisse respirer, "Et quatre, je t'aime bien. Alors même si on a bu et qu'on s'est retrouvés nus alors qu'on venait de se rencontrer, personne ne le sait. Je peux vivre avec si tu peux aussi. On peut s'aider mutuellement. J'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi en ce moment. C'est la seule façon pour nous de nous en sortir pour l'instant".

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Alors, tu vas emménager avec moi?"

Elle savait qu'il allait résister, même si c'était vraiment la seule solution pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle avait raison et il allait bien s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et elle n'avait pas peur de sa famille. Elle ne se souciait pas que les voisins ne l'aiment pas et elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens diraient à propos du fait qu'elle vivait avec deux hommes alors que techniquement elle était toujours mariée. Elle s'en fichait. Et elle décida aussi que le prochain connard qui ferait un commentaire à propos des Dixon aurait affaire à elle.

"Et mon frère?" demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle sentit le soulagement la submerger. Il n'avait pas dit non.

"Il y a trois chambres à l'étage. Trois."

"Toi et moi on partage pas alors?"

Elle cligna des yeux. Il avait l'air très sérieux et ça sonnait comme une question légitime.

"Je ... euh..."

"Je me moquais de toi Carol". Il sourit.

"T'étais vraiment en train d'y réfléchir, hein?" Il rit en voyant son visage rougir.

" C'est pas vrai" siffla-t-elle.

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda-t-il. Toute blague avait disparu de sa voix.

"Oui. Et toi tu es sûr?" demanda-t-elle, priant pour qu'il le soit.

Il la regarda un long moment et puis finalement haussa les épaules. "J'ai pas trop le choix."

"Essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste, surtout." murmura-t-elle en lui passant le flacon de comprimés.

Il la suivit aussi jusqu' à la penderie. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle pendant qu' elle glissait ses pieds dans une paire de sandales.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda-t-il en avalant deux des comprimés.

"On va aller chez toi chercher tes affaires et puis on va récupérer ton frère avant que Papa Dixon lui attire des problèmes."

Il détourna les yeux et elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Crache le morceau, Daryl." dit-elle en le tirant vers la porte.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Merle." Il murmura.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui parler de ce mystérieux quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle se souvint aussitôt de la conversation entre lui et son père qu'elle avait surprise et du coup elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il semblait vraiment gêné alors elle décida de lui venir en aide .

"Ton frère est un toxicomane. Je le sais déjà. On va arranger ça."

Il secoua la tête. " Merle n'est pas récupérable. Et quand il essaye d'arrêter il en meurt presque."

"Oh si, il est récupérable. " Et elle y croyait vraiment. Elle allait l'aider. Il suffisait qu'il ait vraiment envie de s'en sortir. Elle pouvait toujours faire des recherches, peut être qu'ils pourraient trouver une sorte de traitement qui n'était pas trop cher. Daryl n'allait pas perdre son frère. Elle pouvait dire au son de sa voix quand il avait parlé à son père qu'il pensait vraiment que c'est ce qui allait se passer.

Il avait toujours l'air un peu inquiet.

Il mâchouillait l'ongle de son pouce et elle lui enleva la main de la bouche. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Les coins de sa bouche tournant vers le haut.

"C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Ce genre de trucs ne nous arrive jamais à Merle et moi. C'est trop facile."

Elle garda la main qu'elle lui avait arrachée de la bouche et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Elle sourit. "Allez Dixon, on va chercher tes affaires. On s'occupera des problèmes quand ils nous rattraperont."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre Neuf

Daryl gémit. Ca ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'ils étaient chez son père et Merle arrivait déjà à les mettre mal à l'aise.

Merle rit et mit ses pieds sur la table basse. "Alors, que je comprenne bien, petit frère. Tu es rentré dans sa voiture, quand?" Il souriait.

«Hier». Carol répondit pour lui. Elle était perchée sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel Daryl était affalé.

Merle hocha la tête. "Bon, alors, tu es rentré dans sa voiture, puis vous avez discuté. Rien que l'idée de la discussion, ça me laisse perplexe. Daryl n'est pas franchement bavard avec les femmes." Il secoua la tête: "Bref, alors quoi?"

Daryl se prit à espérer pouvoir coller son poing dans la figure de cet idiot pour le faire taire. Juste pour cette fois.

"Alors je suis allé au bar pour voir si t'étais prêt et j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait lacéré ses pneus."

Merle laissa tomber ses pieds de la table et se pencha en avant, hochant la tête comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à tout ça dans sa tête . Il avait déjà entendu l'histoire. C'était juste un connard. "D'accord. Donc tu t'arrête et tu lui parle à _nouveau. _Et tu la ramène chez elle. Comment ça se fait?"

Daryl roula des yeux. "Parce que la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était de marcher toute seule alors que Ed était à l'affût."

Merle sourit. "Et après, quoi?" "Après je l'ai invité à entrer. Et c'était ... bien."

Daryl gémit à nouveau. Elle devrait vraiment se taire.

"Bien." dit Merle sarcastique en faisant un clin d'œil à Buck qui secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau vers la tv

"Putain Merle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Est-ce que tu veux venir ou pas? T'as vu la maison. On aura jamais une meilleure occasion. On a besoin d'un endroit ou vivre et elle a besoin d'aide. C'est gagnant-gagnant."

"Un peu de patience, petit frère. " dit Merle calmement. "Donc, elle t'as invité à la maison et vous avez passé un bon moment. Ensuite, tu l'as déposée au boulot, non?"

"Connard." grommela Daryl dans sa barbe.

"Oui, c'est ça". Elle hocha la tête, rentrant dans le jeu de Merle, comme si ce crétin avait besoin d'encouragements.

"Comment il a fini par passer la nuit chez toi?" demanda Merle. C'était la partie de l'histoire dont il n'avait pas encore entendu parler. Il avait renoncé à poser des questions Daryl et maintenant il passait Carol sur le grill.

"Quand il m'a appelé hier ..." commença-t-elle mais Merle leva une main.

"Attends. Il t'a appelée?" il a demandé, avec l'air confus.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, il m'a appelé pendant ma pause."

Merle regarda Daryl puis, souriant comme le trou du cul qu' il était.

"T'as marché jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique sous la pluie en pleine nuit?"

Carol le regarda avec les sourcils froncés. "Tu m'as appelé depuis une cabine téléphonique? Sous la pluie?"

Daryl pouvait sentir le sang affluer à son visage alors que tous les trois le regardaient.

Elle rayonnait de plaisir, ce qui compensait presque l'humiliation, mais pas tout à fait.

"J'ai pas de téléphone et tu voulais que je t'appelle. Putain pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous comme ça?" Il se tortilla.

"Daryl, c'est super mignon." dit-elle, son sourire illuminant tout l'appartement.

Il s'enfonça encore plus loin dans le fauteuil, s'efforçant de disparaître dedans pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de le fixer.

Merle se racla la gorge. "Bon, et alors." dit-il à Carol.

"Eh bien, je n'avais personne pour me ramener à la maison donc il a dit qu'il passerait me prendre à deux heures."

Merle le regarda à nouveau. "Mec, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que tu dormes parce que tu devais partir de la maison à quatre heures du mat' pour aller au boulot . Donc, t'as rampé hors du lit pour marcher jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique sous la pluie et puis lui dire la fille que tu vas passer la prendre, deux heures avant que tu doives partir bosser ? Oh, putain, Pa. Ca y est Daryl est à fond dedans avec cette fille. " Merle rigola.

"Va te faire foutre, Merle." grogna Daryl. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Quoiqu'il en soit", déclara Carol en se raclant la gorge, "Après il m'a ramenée chez moi et je lui ai demandé de rester. Donc, il est resté." Elle haussa les épaules, comme ce n'était pas grand chose.

Le regard de Merle passait de l'un à l'autre. "Et puis vous vous êtes soulés et vous avez commencé à balancer vos fringues partout." il sourit et cette fois encore Carol devint toute rouge.

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ce qui s'est passé." dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

"Alors, vous avez fixé une date? Au train ou vous allez je pense qu'on devrait avoir un mariage d'ici un jour ou deux." Il sourit.

"Va te faire foutre, Merle." Daryl grommela, s'enfonçant encore plus loin dans les coussins. Il voulait juste en finir avec tout ça au plus vite.

Au moins Buck n'avait pas essayé de lui chercher des noises. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais quel autre choix est-ce qu'il avait? Aucun. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans son pick up et il voulait encore moins vivre dans ce putain d'appartement avec Buck. Il pouvait bien s'excuser dix mille fois que ça ne changerait rien. Rien du tout. Buck avait ruiné toute chance pour lui ou Merle d'avoir une vie normale. Il se fichait de ce que Carol avait dit et il ne se souciait pas de savoir si Merle voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant la dernière condamnation de leur père. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Il n'allait pas faire semblant de croire que Buck Dixon avait changé. Ca n'avait plus d'importance. S'il avait dû changer, il l'aurait fait avant aujourd'hui. Avant que ses deux garçons soient devenus des adultes.

"Tu pense que c'est une bonne idée de vivre ici au-dessus d'un bar alors que t'es un ancien alcoolique ? Je trouve pas ça super intelligent." Daryl ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de narguer son père.

Si Buck voulait vraiment, il pouvait le briser en deux.

Buck le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. "Impossible de trouver autre chose de libre de suite." Il recommença à regarder la télévision

Carol se leva alors. "Alors Merle ou est-ce qu'on décharge tes affaires? Ici ou chez moi?"

Daryl soupira de soulagement. C'était pas trop tôt.

Merle la regarda pendant un long moment. "Est-ce que tu vas faire tous les repas?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il leva les yeux vers Daryl, sourit puis la regarda à nouveau. "Ca t'arrive de te promener nue dans la maison?"

"Merle" cria Daryl.

Les lèvres de Carol tremblaient.

"Non"

"Tu pourrais?"

Daryl attrapa sa main et a commença à l'entraîner vers la porte. "Laisse tomber. Ce con n'a qu'à aller dormir dans la rue." Il grogna.

"Attend une minute, petit frère. Sois pas comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas toucher à ce qui t' appartiens." Il souriait à nouveau.

"Elle ne m'appartient pas, idiot. Bon dieu, parfois t'es comme un gosse de dix ans."

"C'est pas ce que disent les dames, petit frère. C'est le plus important. Allez-y et prenez mes affaires. Vous êtes trop intéressants a regarder pour que je manque ça."

Daryl, même s'il était vraiment ennuyé par le comportement de son frère, fût soulagé.

La dernière chose dont Merle avait besoin c'était de passer plus de temps avec Buck. Peut-être que Carol pouvait vraiment l'aider à faire

décrocher son frère de l'héroïne. Ca serait un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules.

C'était loin d'être le premier séjour de Buck en prison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme était clean. Par contre c_'était_ la première fois qu'il admettait être un mauvais père, même manière détournée.

Et c'était aussi la première fois que Daryl avait eu les couilles de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il était énervé. Il avait été énervé pendant des années. Et maintenant, il savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer à Carol ce qui s'était passé avec le propre père d'Ed Peletier. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Buck. Enfin _ce cadavre là_ n'était pas la faute de Buck, pas vraiment, mais il y avait d'autres qui l'étaient. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui parler de ceux-là aussi.

Ils étaient sur le trottoir quand il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Donc, ils étaient là, marchant main dans la main vers son pick up lorsque Ed en personne tourna au coin de la rue. Carol s'arrêta net et c'est alors qu'il se dit que peut-être maintenant il fallait qu'il lui lâche la main. Mais sa main se resserra encore plus sur la sienne et elle se pressa contre lui. Derrière Ed il y avait quatre autres hommes. Les mêmes avec lesquels il passait la plupart de son temps.

Daryl savait qu'il était plutôt doué pour se battre. Buck l'avait endurci

à ce niveau là. Il n'y avait aucun de ces connards qui pourrait avoir le dessus sur lui. Mais là, c'était cinq contre un. Il commença à les jauger, à déterminer duquel il faudrait qu'il s'occupe en premier.

Ed était le plus grand des cinq, mais il savait aussi qu'Ed était une

vraie fiotte et qu'il n'était donc pas une menace du tout, à moins que

vous soyez une femme. Daryl essaya de la faire passer derrière lui mais elle s'écarta et fit un pas en avant.

"Toi et tes amis vous devez partir, Ed, sinon j'appelle les flics. Tu enfreins l'ordonnance du tribunal, tu tiens vraiment à atterrir en prison à nouveau ?"

Daryl était fier d'elle, sa voix n'avait même pas vacillé.

"Alors, c'est ça que tu veux?" railla Ed. "Tu veux m'échanger contre un cas social?"

Carol plissa les yeux. "Je n'ai pas fait un échange Ed. C'est ce qu'on appelle une amélioration." railla-t-elle et même quelques-uns de ses amis se mirent à ricaner.

Le visage de Ed rougit. Il la regarda comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus et s'il le faisait Daryl le tuerait. Il aurait le temps de lui fracasser la tête avant que quiconque puisse l'éloigner de l'homme.

Ed fit un pas vers elle, oubliant dans sa rage que Daryl était encore là. Daryl réagit à l'instinct alors. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait se mettre entre elle et tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ed s'arrêta, mais Daryl non. Il repoussa l'autre homme violemment. Ed en tomba presque sur le cul, mais ses amis l'aidèrent à se rattraper. A ce moment là, ça n'avait plus d'importance pour Daryl de savoir qu'il allait finir par terre et en sang , tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'avoir assez de temps avant pour faire souffrir Ed.

"Je vous suggère de dégager d'ici maintenant les garçons". dit une voix grave derrière lui. Daryl ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Ed pâlir à vue d'œil.

Daryl n'eut pas à se retourner pour voir qui était là. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui et Ed. Les autres hommes avaient jeté un coup d'œil à son père et étaient partis la queue entre les jambes.

Maintenant, c'était équilibré. Et maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec Ed.

"Daryl, s'il te plaît." La voix douce de Carol atteint ses oreilles juste avant qu'il se jette sur Ed. Il avait l'air terrifié maintenant que ses amis étaient partis, mais ses amis au moins étaient intelligents. Personne ne s'en prenait à Buck.

"Quoi?" Il baissa les yeux vers elle et puis à droite à nouveau en direction de l'autre homme.

Il sentit sa main sur la sienne et il détourna son regard de Ed pour la regarder une fois de plus. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la main qu'elle avait posée sur la sienne tremblait. "Si tu fais cela, il l'utilisera contre moi au tribunal. Ça va faire que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour moi. Arrête s'il te plaît."

"Laisse le partir, fils". dit Buck qui se trouvait tout à coup à côté de lui.

Daryl laissa échapper un soupir et regarda vers le bas, mais Ed ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Il regardait Buck. Et il avait l'air beaucoup plus effrayé encore que ses amis.

"Tu as oublié notre conversation Ed?" demanda Buck à voix basse.

"Cette fille ne t'appartient pas. Maintenant, tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire. J'espère que tu as de bonnes serrures sur tes portes."

Buck regarda Daryl, le fixant dans les yeux. C'était étrange pour Daryl de les regarder, ils étaient le reflet exact des siens, mais en plus froid. Buck hocha la tête, un signal de départ que Daryl connaissait bien. Il contourna Ed sans un mot, tirant Carol avec lui. Quand ils eurent finalement dépassé l'homme il lâcha sa main et lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

Elle semblait avoir toujours un peu peur et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de faire demi-tour et de battre l'autre abruti comme plâtre. Elle devrait pouvoir marcher dans la rue sans être terrorisée. Il allait faire en sorte de l'accompagner ou qu'elle aille et quand il serait au travail, il demanderait à Merle de rester avec elle. Les gens d'ici avaient quasiment autant peur de Merle que de Buck. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas peur que Merle les tue. Buck en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

Il voulait que ce regard disparaisse de son visage. "Donc, je suis une amélioration, hein?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ensuite cogné son épaule avec la sienne. "Tu n'es pas une amélioration, Daryl. Tu es une espèce totalement différente."

Il la regarda et sourit à nouveau. "C'est un compliment, non?"

Elle secoua la tête en ouvrant la porte du pick up. "Oui, c'est vrai." Elle sourit.

Il alla sur le côté du pick up et fut arrêté par une jeune fille blonde. Elle avait l'air assez familier. "Daryl? Daryl Dixon?" demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et grogna en réponse.

"Je suis Amy. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble." Elle sourit.

Il fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que son sourire diminue puis finisse par disparaître.

"Je. .. euh ... Je suis désolée si je tombe au mauvais moment, mais un de mes amis m'a dit que tu as fait du bon boulot avec sa voiture et je me demandais s'il y aurait moyen que tu jettes un œil à la mienne? Je te paierai."

Il n'avait pas trop envie. Il se souvenait de cette fille maintenant. C'était une vraie pétasse qui pensait qu'elle était mieux que tout le monde. Mais il avait besoin d'argent et en fonction du boulot il pourrait se faire une belle somme. "C'est quoi le problème avec ta voiture?" grogna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle avait l'air soulagé. "La transmission je pense. Enfin c'est ce que l'autre gars a dit. Mais il voulait me faire payer quinze cents dollars! Et je devais acheter les pièces en plus."

Il fronça les sourcils.« T'es sûre que c'est ça?"

Elle haussa les épaules." C'est toi l'expert. Tu crois que tu pourrais passer jeter un coup d'œil?"

"Jeter un œil à quoi?"

Il baissa les yeux et Carol était sortie du camion et regardait la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air presque hostile. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la blonde , elle toisait Carol de la même façon.

Il se racla la gorge. "Sa voiture." murmura-t-il.

Amy fut la première à se ressaisir. "Salut, je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions. Je suis Amy. "La jeune fille lui tendit la main poliment.

"Oh si, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées. Tu sortais avec le neveu de mon ex-mari. Vous êtes venus chez nous quelques fois. "Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Daryl pouvait sentir la tension monter dans l'air entre les deux femmes.

"Oh, c'est vrai. "Amy baissa sa main et sourit. "Je me souviens de toi maintenant. Tu avais l'air différent."

Carol plissa les yeux et puis la regarda finalement. " Non, je ne crois pas. " grogna-t-elle puis ses yeux en colère rencontrèrent les siens " Tu es prêt? Il faut qu'on récupère tes affaires avant qu'il commence à pleuvoir. "Elle lui fit un sourire crispé.

Il hocha la tête."De toute façon ", déclara Amy, en lui souriant encore et en s'approchant un peu plus près. Trop près. Il fit un pas en arrière." Voilà mon numéro. Passe moi un coup de fil quand tu auras le temps de venir regarder la voiture. J'ai un garage dans lequel tu peux travailler."

"Il a son propre garage. Apporte-la nous. " foudroya Carol.

Amy laissa retomber son sourire." Quoi? "Elle semblait confuse.

Les yeux de Daryl passèrent de Carol à Amy puis il a recommença à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce. Il n'avait jamais vu deux filles se battre avant, mais vu la façon dont Carol regardait la jeune fille, ça pouvait très bien dégénérer assez vite.

"Il a son propre garage, et il a accès à beaucoup plus d'outils que ce que tu as à mon avis. S'il répare ta voiture, alors tu peux la déposer chez nous. Si elle roule, bien sûr. Si non, alors je suis sûre que tu peux la faire remorquer."

"Chez vous ? "Amy fronça les sourcils. " Oui, je vais faire ça. Je te la dépose quand tu veux. "Elle regardait Daryl à nouveau et son sourire commençait à s'élargir une fois de plus.

Il était prêt à foutre le camp d'ici. Carol était complètement énervée et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cette salope arrogante en était probablement la cause. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il dégage de là et vite fait avant qu'elle commence à attaquer la blonde à coups de poings.

"On y va." grogna-t-il.

"Avec plaisir . "grogna-t-elle sans regarder en arrière vers l'autre fille."Tiens, voilà. "La jeune fille lui tendait un morceau de papier plié. Il le prit et le fourra dans sa poche sans le regarder.

" C'était vraiment sympa de te revoir, Daryl. J'espère que tu m'appelleras bientôt. " Avec un dernier sourire elle s'éloigna en se pavanant.

Il monta dans le pick up et jeta un coup d'œil à Carol qui avait les bras croisés et regardait droit devant elle.

"Quoi? "demanda-t-il, renfrogné nouveau. Maintenant, il allait devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur tout les reste de la journée.

"Rien." dit-elle sèchement.

"Ouais, c'est ça, si c'était rien t'aurais pas l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête."

"Je ne peux pas supporter cette fille. "dit-elle entre ses dents.

"Jalouse? " Il sourit, sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais incapable de résister à la tentation de l'embêter.

Elle tourna son regard furieux vers lui." d'elle? " Elle haussa les sourcils.

" Non . Je ne peux pas la supporter. C'est une vraie pétasse."

Il garda ses yeux fixés sur elle en démarrant le pick up." Comment ça?"

"Elle sortait avec le neveu de Ed, comme je te l'ai dit. Elle trouvait des trucs à raconter à Ed juste pour que je finisse par me faire ... " Elle secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Daryl d'être énervé. Il resta sur la place de parking. Il repensait à la manière dont la jeune fille avait agi à l'école et il pouvait tout à fait l'imaginer faire ce genre de trucs. Enfin Carol tourna la tête et le regarda. Sa colère s'était vite changée en ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse et sa colère à lui se transformait rapidement en rage. Il repêcha le numéro dans sa poche arrière et puis descendit sa fenêtre. Il le roula en boule et le jeta dehors. Après ça il fit finalement marche arrière et s'engagea dans la rue. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle et vit qu'elle essayait de retenir un sourire. Sa colère s'évanouit rapidement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers l'appartement, il pouvait sentir son visage rougir de plus en plus. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ce trou à rats, mais il avait vite compris qu'elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle avait refusé d'attendre dans le pick up et compte tenu du quartier, il n'avait de toutes façons pas vraiment envie de la laisser là.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte. Tout était dans le même état qu'hier soir. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'affaires. L'appartement était loué meublé donc ils n'avaient pas grand chose à part leurs vêtements qu'ils gardaient entassés dans deux grands sacs poubelles. Il y avait une photo encadrée de sa mère sur la petite TV, il la saisit et tenta de la fourrer dans le sac, mais la main rapide de Carol jaillit et la lui arracha des mains.

"Ta maman?"demanda-t-elle sans hésitation.

Il hocha la tête et passa ensuite la pièce en revue. Il redoutait d'entrer dans la chambre. C'était celle de Merle et il était difficile d'imaginer toutes les saletés qu'il avait pu entasser la dedans. Il eut un mouvement de recul rien qu'à y penser.

"Tu lui ressembles beaucoup." dit-elle, en détachant son regard de la photo dans ses mains.

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est ce qu'on me dit."

"Elle est magnifique." dit-elle, puis son visage rougit et elle a remit le cadre en place.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

"Tu es prête pour la partie la plus difficile?"

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. "la partie la plus difficile?"

"la chambre de Merle." Il fit une grimace qui la fit son rire.

"Ca ne peut pas être si terrible que ça." dit-elle en passant devant lui et en ouvrant la porte cassée.

"Oh wow. C'est quoi cette odeur? "demanda-t-elle, en reculant hors de la pièce.

Daryl rit et la repoussa en avant pour aller chercher les quelques trucs qu'il savait que Merle voudrait emporter.

"C'est pas lui qui devrait s'occuper de ça? Tu ne peux pas le traiter comme un enfant pour le reste de sa vie et attendre qu'il grandisse, Daryl. " dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Si on le laisse faire, on va y passer la journée, il ne voudra rien jeter. Crois moi, tu ne veux pas de toutes ses saletés chez toi. Et je ne le traite pas comme un gamin. "grogna-t-il.

"Si, c'est ce que tu fais. Pourquoi y a-t-il une branche d'arbre ici? "Elle fixait un coin de la pièce.

"Un soir Merle a ramené à la maison un iguane énorme. Je suppose qu'un de ses copains lui devait de l'argent et il l'a pris comme paiement. Il n'avait pas de cage pour le mettre alors il est sorti et a ramené cette branche d'arbre ici et il a laissé la bestiole en liberté."

"Ce n'est pas très ... hygiénique. " Elle fronça le nez.

"Merle n'est pas quelqu'un de très hygiénique, ma belle. Tu verras bien."

"Non je ne verrai rien du tout. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec ton frère, Daryl. Je ne compte pas vivre dans une maison pleine de merde de lézard. " Elle faisait toujours une drôle de tête et il se surprit à rire.

Elle grimaça à nouveau en se dirigeant vers la commode. Le dessus était recouvert de canettes de bière, d'emballages de friandises et ... d' aiguilles usagées.

"il n'y a rien la dessus qui vaille la peine qu'on l'emmè… oh. "murmura-t-il en comprenant ce qu'elle regardait." Je suppose qu'il faut que je jette tout ça. "Il tendit la main et commença soigneusement à jeter les aiguilles dans le sac, en s'assurant qu'il y avait bien un capuchon sur chaque pour ne pas qu'elles percent le sac plastique.

Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle reste chez elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie. Il était sûr que d'un moment à l'autre ça serait trop à supporter pour elle et qu'elle allait changer d'avis.

Bon ok au début, il n'avait même voulu envisager d'emménager avec elle, mais maintenant il se disait que c'était vraiment une très bonne solution pour arranger les choses.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Elle le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils. Quand il eut jeté la dernière il ouvrit le tiroir. Dans un sachet ziplock en plastique il y avait la réserve d'aiguilles non utilisées de Merle. C'était Daryl qui allait les lui chercher. Il y avait une clinique quelques villes plus loin qui les distribuaient aux gens qui avaient des addictions impliquant des aiguilles. Ils le faisaient pour essayer de réduire les maladies comme l'hépatite et le sida. Merle allait se droguer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout ce que Daryl pouvait faire c'était de rendre les choses aussi sûres que possible. Il ne voulait pas que son frère finisse avec une de ces maladies.

"Il en a besoin." dit-il sur la défensive, s'attendant à ce qu'elle réagisse mal.

Elle sourit tristement et posa sa main sur son bras. "Plus pour longtemps, ok?"

Cette fille ne pouvait pas être réelle. n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle les accepte avec toutes les casseroles qu'ils se trainaient. Elle n'avait sûrement juste pas encore réalisé.

Merle était vraiment comme un gosse la moitié du temps, il n'était pas responsable pour deux sous et il allait probablement leur rendre la vie infernale.

"Si tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas faire face à tout ça alors tout ce tu as à faire, c'est de me le dire, ok? "dit-il calmement.

Elle hocha la tête." Cela ne va pas arriver, Dixon."

Il hocha la tête et fourra les aiguilles inutilisées dans le sac de choses qu'ils allaient garder. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit son rire. "Quoi?" il fronça les sourcils.

"On dirait que tu t'attends à ce que je te dise que j'ai changé d'avis. Tu as vraiment l'air pitoyable!"

Il fronça les sourcils. " Eh bien, je suis content que ça te fasse rire. " grogna-t-il. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il travaille sur l'impassibilité de son visage. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui. Elle lisait tout ce qu'il pensait sur sa figure.

Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle était là son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Quand elle se recula, elle souriait.

"Je ne vais nulle part. "chuchota-t-elle.

Il déglutit difficilement. L'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées le brûlait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était hocher la tête.


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire et aussi à ceux qui me laissent des messages, ça me motive à continuer ! ;-)

Juste une petite précision : dans cet "univers" Amy n'est pas la soeur d'Andrea... voilou, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre Dix

Carol sentait sale, comme si elle avait besoin d'une douche très longue et très chaude. Ils avaient trouvé le lézard. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Apparemment, il avait rampé sous le lit et était mort. En tout cas il était bel et bien mort quand elle, _elle, l'_avait tiré de la en dessous. Elle avait pensé que c'était une ceinture ou quelque chose du genre et elle avait saisi le corps écailleux par la queue. Elle avait hurlé comme si quelqu'un essayait de la tuer, causant presque une crise cardiaque à Daryl.

Elle avait alors appris que leur eau avait été coupée et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se laver les mains. Il avait trouvé ça hilarant mais il avait été assez gentil pour enlever sa chemise et la lui laisser pour qu'elle s'essuie les mains avec. Au moins, ça avait détourné ses idées des germes de lézard mort sur ses mains.

Daryl Dixon avait un de ces corps qui vous donnait envie de faire courir vos mains partout dessus ... ou votre bouche ... Elle secoua la tête, mais ensuite s'arrêta lorsque quelque chose attira son regard quand il se retourna. Une ligne blanche tranchant sur la peau plus foncée de son côté.

Avant qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle effleurait du doigt la longue marque. Il se figea, une chemise propre à la main. Elle fit un pas autour de lui, son doigt suivant la ligne tout le long vers le centre de son dos où elle était coupée par une autre qui avait l'air un peu plus ancienne. Elles n'étaient pas comme les siennes. Les siennes étaient presque effacées. La plupart d'entre elles en tout cas. Elle se retrouva presque en extase devant elles, incapable d'en détacher son doigt ou ses yeux. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était devenu tendu. Il secoua la tête et la regarda par-dessus son épaule, les yeux brillants.

Elle enleva sa main à contrecœur et recula. "Buck?" offrit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Les yeux troublés il hocha la tête. Pendant une seconde, il ressembla à cet homme dangereux contre lequel tout le monde l'avait mise en garde. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas peur de lui. Il faudrait plus qu'un regard pour l'effrayer.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur elle pendant qu'il enfilait une autre chemise et qu'elle s'essuyait vivement les mains avec celle qu'il portait avant.

Elle ne lui prêta plus attention pendant quelques secondes alors quand elle leva les yeux et qu'il était juste là en face d'elle, elle fut un peu surprise. Elle sursauta quand il plaça le bout de son doigt sur son ventre et il le fit courir tout le long de sa taille.

"Ed?" Il demanda doucement.

S'il s'était souvenu de les avoir vues, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas posé de questions à leur sujet plus tôt? Elle sentit son visage rougir. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait offert un aperçu des siennes. Elle hocha finalement la tête et puis, avec les deux mains, leva l'un des sacs. Il était plus lourd qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle n'allait pas laisser cela la déranger. Tant pis s'il savait ce que Ed avait fait. Il avait ses propres démons. Il n'était pas très différent d'elle.

Il leva les yeux et lui prit le sac des mains le soulevant facilement. "Tu ne pourra pas porter ça dans les escaliers." grommela-t-il, ce qui fit retomber la tension, à son grand soulagement.

"Et pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Parce que tes bras sont vraiment trop maigres."

Elle regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle dans la chambre crasseuse de Merle. Il y avait encore un tiroir à vider. Elle l'ouvrit comme il se retournait pour aller emmener les sacs dans le pick up. Il s'arrêta quand elle se mit à rire. Au fond du tiroir il y avait trois grandes boîtes de préservatifs. L'une d'elles était à moitié vide.

Elle entendit Daryl gémir.

Elle leva les yeux. "Tu penses qu'on devrait les prendre?"

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est la nuit dernière qu'il aurait fallu y penser, Carol. Maintenant il ne vont pas nous servir à grand chose."

Elle jeta une chaussure sur lui. "On est pas allés jusque là, Daryl." dit-elle sèchement.

"Je sais." Il haussa les épaules.

"Tu te souviens?" Elle plissa les yeux. "Si tu te rappelles de quelque chose, alors dis le moi."

Elle le regarda pendant qu'il l'étudiait.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait quoi que ce soit, je ne pense même pas que nous nous sommes embrassés. Je me souviens un peu." Son visage devenait rouge. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle ait jamais vu un homme rougir autant.

"Je me souviens de certains trucs. Je .. euh. Je suis quasiment sûre que je m'en souviendrai." Elle était surprise que la chambre n'ai pas encore pris feu tellement son visage s'était enflammé.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Comment?"

Elle secoua la tête et passa devant lui, enfournant la réserve de préservatifs de Merle dans son sac. Il n'allait pas attraper une MST encore en plus.

"Donc tu ne pense pas qu'on a..." commença-t-il en la suivant dans l'escalier, un sac dans chaque main.

"Je ne le pense pas, je le sais." déclara-t-elle par dessus son épaule et elle se précipita vers la cabine du pick up comme si ça allait l'éloigner de ses questions.

Dès qu'elle fut montée il commença à pleuvoir. Il jeta les sacs à l'arrière, puis monta en voiture lui aussi, en secouant ses cheveux indisciplinés, lui envoyant des gouttes d'eau au visage. Elle rit. Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon quand il souriait comme ça. Il faisait plus jeune que ses vingt ans, mais quand il souriait comme ça, c'est à peine s'il avait l'air assez vieux pour conduire.

"Un vrai gosse." Elle rit en essuyant les gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. "Nan, demande à Merle. Une fois que j'aurai commencé à travailler je vais rentrer à la maison tout sale, en sueur et grincheux. Ce sera comme de vivre avec un petit vieux."

"Je peux tout à fait imaginer ça." Elle pinça les lèvres et puis elle repoussa distraitement ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux. Elle pensa à quelque chose et fit une grimace.

" C'est quoi le problème maintenant?" demanda-t-il, sa voix inquiète.

"Je ne vais jamais te voir." Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point cette révélation la rendait triste.

"On va vivre dans la même maison." dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Au moment tu rentreras à la maison, ça sera quasiment l'heure pour moi d'aller au boulot et quand je rentrerai tu seras au lit. Je vais être ... Oh mon Dieu, Daryl! je vais être comme la mère célibataire de _Merle!_" Gémit-elle.

Il se mit à rire si fort que le camion entier tremblait.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait que c'était si drôle. Elle était presque dévastée. Elle avait hâte de passer du temps avec _lui_ et maintenant leurs emplois stupides allaient ruiner ça.

Le premier véritable ami qu'elle avait et maintenant, elle n'allait jamais le voir.

"Je déteste ce putain de bar." Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Elle savait qu'elle boudait comme un enfant gâté mais pour le moment elle ne s'en souciait pas. Et elle ne le détestait pas juste parce que maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait quasiment jamais, elle le détestait parce que c'était un endroit atroce dans lequel travailler et que les gens étaient horribles. Elle se sentait mieux en sachant que Buck serait juste au dessus. Il semblait bien l'aimer. Ça irait mieux ce soir. Il fallait que ça aille mieux.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le sentit glisser sa main rude sous ses cheveux et lui saisir la nuque fermement. Elle tourna la tête et son visage était tout proche du sien.

"Démissionne". dit-il, l'air tendu. "Démissionne et cherche autre chose."

Elle cessa de respirer pendant une seconde et la cabine du camion lui sembla être plus petite que dans son souvenir. "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Il bougea et pendant une seconde, elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait désespérément envie qu'il le fasse. Mais il posa juste son front contre le sien. "Alors arrête de râler." chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Elle le repoussa en riant. Un autre moment intense était passé, mais en se reculant il la fixa à nouveau des yeux.

"J'étais sérieux, si c'est si horrible alors va bosser ailleurs et tes problèmes seront réglés."

"Je n'ai pas assez à la banque pour ça. Je ne peux pas risquer de ne pas trouver un autre travail tout de suite. C'était déjà un miracle que j'ai trouvé celui-ci ".

Elle secoua la tête. "Ça va aller. Je vais demander à Merle de venir avec moi. Il ne laissera personne me chercher des histoires. Je ne pense pas."

"Non je pense pas non plus. D'ailleurs, ça lui ferait une bonne excuse pour se défouler un peu. Ça et puis je crois aussi qu'il t'aime bien. T'es pas comme les filles auxquelles ont est habitués."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Et à quel genre de filles vous êtes habitués?"

Il rit. " Des filles faciles."

"Eh bien, j'espère que tous les préservatifs ne sont pas seulement pour Merle alors". dit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi était-elle en colère contre lui? Il n'était pas à elle. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles faciles qu'il voulait. Même elle ne s'était pas comporté autrement. Bon au moins elle avait une excuse. L'alcool faisait ça à beaucoup de gens. Toute femme qui manquait d'inhibitions se serait jetée sur lui.

Il la regarda brusquement, puis secoua la tête. "Tu rigoles. Je ne voudrais pas toucher une fille du genre de celles que Merle ramène à la maison." Il fit une grimace.

"Vraiment?" Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter.

"Pfft. Vraiment. Demande à Merle si tu ne me crois pas. Ca fait des années que je passe mon temps à jeter ses "copines" dehors de la maison. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a jamais rien attrapé."

"Combien? " demanda-t-elle.

"Combien j'en ai mis à la porte?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

"Non, avec combien de femmes tu as couché?" Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse à cette question.

Il se tortillait dans son siège. "Pourquoi?"

Elle haussa les épaules, se sentant ridicule de lui avoir posé cette question, mais bon c'était fait. "Je suis juste curieuse. Merle a eu plus que sa part, et toi?"

"C'est une question stupide." grogna-t-il.

"Non, c'est pas vrai. Nous sommes amis. C'est une question simple. Tu as besoin d'un moment pour faire le compte?" Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix sonnait tellement en colère? Elle devrait laisser tomber. Vouloir et devoir c'était deux choses différentes pourtant. Elle voulait savoir.

"Et toi?" demanda-t-il.

"Un". répondit-elle, impassible.

"Sans blague?" Il la regarda rapidement, puis détourna les yeux.

"Non. Certains d'entre nous sont nés avec un sens moral." dit-elle fièrement.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et elle avait finalement abandonné tout espoir d'avoir une réponse. "Moins que Merle, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. T'es sacrément curieuse, tu sais?"

"Et bien, après la nuit dernière, je pense que je mérite de savoir." grogna-t-elle.

"Tu m'as dit qu'on a rien fait hier soir. Enfin ... qu'on a pas été jusque là en tout cas. Tu me dis comment tu sais qu'on a rien fait, et moi je te dis avec combien de filles j'ai couché. " répliqua-t-il, et au ton de sa voix elle pouvait dire qu'il était convaincu qu'elle ne dirait rien et qu'il serait tranquille.

Elle le dévisagea pendant un long moment, il avait ce sourire exaspérant surson visage, il pensait qu'il avait gagné. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir son visage se figer. Il n'allait pas gagner. Parfois, pour un garçon aussi timide, il était vraiment arrogant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et retint son souffle pendant une seconde. Il la regarda.

"Je me souviens un peu. Juste des morceaux mais je me souviens de la table." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il la regarda interrogateur, puis jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. "Je. .. euh ... je me rappelle avoir pensé, comment dire, que t'étais beaucoup plus grand que Ed."

Il eut l'air confus pendant une seconde. Ed était en fait un peu plus grand que lui et certainement plus gros. Alors il réalisa ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et elle vit son visage devenir tout rouge.

Elle poursuivit. "Donc je suis plutôt sûre que si _cela_ s'était produit al

ors je m'en souviendrais. Maintenant, à ton tour."

Il ne la regardait pas et n'enlevait pas non plus l'ongle de son pouce d'entre ses dents, mais elle le voyait lever les yeux au ciel. «Quelques-unes». murmura-t-il.

Elle souffla et croisa les bras encore une fois, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle mit un point d'honneur à être aussi boudeuse que possible le reste de la journée, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de l'être.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Les deux derniers jours avaient été épuisants. Daryl était parti avec Merle après que Buck ait déposé le frère aîné. Ils devaient aller récupérer leurs motos. Carol avait en fait été excitée par l'idée. Un d'entre eux lui proposerait certainement de faire un tour. Elle n'était jamais montée sur une moto avant et elle avait d'ailleurs été assez surprise d'apprendre qu'ils les avaient essentiellement construites eux-mêmes.

Elle regarda l'horloge et soupira. Il était presque temps de se préparer pour retourner à ce bar infernal. Elle n'avait pas envie. Ça la mettait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle eut instantanément peur.

Est-ce que Ed allait écouter les avertissements de Buck et rester loin d'elle? Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut un peu surprise de voir Shane debout sur le seuil de sa porte.

"Shane? Que faites-vous ici?" demanda-t-elle, en sortant sur le perron. Elle ne savait pas ce que les voisins racontaient mais elle ne voulait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu en faisant rentrer encore _un autre_ homme dans la maison après les Dixon.

"Eh bien, je me suis dit que j'allais passer faire un saut pour vous dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'étais ... " Il se racla la gorge, "Rick et moi on était juste inquiets pour vous. C'est tout."

Elle l'étudia pendant une seconde, puis lui offrit un petit sourire. "C'est bien. J'étais surtout en colère contre les voisins de toute façon."

"Surtout, hein?" Il demanda en plaisantant.

Elle rit. "Oui. Surtout."

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça."

"Alors vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour vous excuser d'avoir répondu à un appel?" Elle demanda alors qu'elle était assise sur les marches.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et soupira. "Non, je suis venu pour une autre raison en fait." Sa voix était un peu incertaine et elle se sentit un peu coupable de la façon dont elle l'avait traité plus tôt. Après tout, il ne faisait que son travail. Elle avait immédiatement été sur la défensive.

"Oh?" Elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La même chose que tout le monde lui répétait.

"Carol, j'ai été aux premières loges pour voir ce que vous avez subi ces dernières années. Les violences et l'isolement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet à l'idée que peut-être vous allez retomber exactement dans le même genre de relation. Vous ne connaissez pas ces hommes, pas comme le reste d'entre nous les connaît."

Carol prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de garder sa colère sous contrôle. "Shane, je pense vous êtes une personne vraiment formidable. Vraiment. J'apprécie cela. Et j'ai déjà tout entendu à leur sujet. Les Dixon sont de sales types. Restez loin d'eux. Ils sont dangereux. J'ai entendu. Mais vous savez ce que je _vois?_"

Elle le regarda et attendit qu'il secoue la tête. "Je vois deux hommes qui n'ont pas eu de chance. Dont un qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de prendre soin de l'autre tout en vivant dans l'ombre de la réputation de son père. Je vois les gens qui les regardent et tournent instantanément la tête avec dégoût. Et Je me sens mal pour les gens qui font ça. Je suis contente de ne pas être comme ça."

Shane la regardait avec l'air choqué."Dites-moi une chose que Daryl Dixon a faite pour mériter votre désapprobation?"

Il réfléchit pendant un long moment mais ne trouva rien à dire, il détourna donc les yeux.

"Et voilà." dit-elle, l'air béat.

"Mais son frère..."

"a un sérieux problème. Un que nous allons régler." ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

Il l'étudia. "Leur père est sorti de prison. A nouveau. Savez-vous le genre de choses que cet homme a fait?" demanda-t-il.

"Je sais, oui. Et je sais aussi que ça n'a rien à voir avec Daryl. Il n'est pas son père."

"Alors, c'est vrai ?" Shane demanda doucement. "Vous et Daryl Dixon?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est mon ami, Shane. Si c'est ce que vous demandez."

Il secoua la tête. "Ce n'était pas ce que je demandais. Comme il a passé la nuit dernière ici je me disais que…"

Elle sourit doucement. "Le moulin à rumeurs tourne à toute vitesse, hein? Vous savez, parfois Atlanta me manque. Dans une grande ville, vous pouvez avoir autant d'amis que vous le souhaitez et en général les gens sont trop occupés avec leurs propres vies pour s'en soucier". Elle semblait amère, même à ses propres oreilles. "Il est resté avec moi parce que je lui ai demandé. Parce que je suis fatiguée d'être seule tout le temps."

"Alors vous et lui..."

"on est amis. Et puis zut, je pense que même Merle est mon ami." Shane n'avait pas l'air heureux d'entendre ça, mais il ne dit plus rien au sujet des frères Dixon. Il devait avoir compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

"Avez-vous eu d'autres problèmes avec Ed?"

Elle regarda en direction de la rue. "Pas vraiment. Il a appelé. Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui."

"Quoi?"Il la regarda brusquement.

Elle hocha la tête. "Il ouvert sa bouche un peu. J'ai répondu. Daryl est intervenu et puis Ed et quatre de ses amis allaient essayer de se battre avec lui."

"Qu'est-il arrivé? Ils lui ont fait du mal?" Il y avait un soupçon réel de préoccupation dans sa voix.

"Non Buck et Merle sont arrivés." Elle lui fit un sourire crispé. "Leur apparition les ont fait déguerpir à toute vitesse."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, le soleil de début de soirée commençait enfin à se montrer entre les nuages.

"Carol, est-ce que ça vous dirait de faire quelque chose dimanche soir?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle le regarda brusquement, sentant la panique s'installer dans son ventre. Est-ce qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose avec lui dimanche? L'avant-dernière nuit elle s'était justement demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'un type sympa comme lui. Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous?

"Ca n'a pas besoin d'être un rendez vous ni rien, si vous ne voulez pas que ça le soit." Il ajouta rapidement. "Juste deux amis qui font autre chose que parler sur votre porche. "Il sourit et haussa les sourcils interrogateur.

Elle pensait à l'accord qu'elle avait conclu avec Daryl ce matin. Ils allaient oublier la nuit dernière. Ils étaient amis. Ils étaient _colocataires _maintenant. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'au fond elle ait envie de plus. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ils avaient devant eux une route longue et difficile avec Merle. Il ne fallait pas compliquer les choses. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

"On va dire pour ma fierté que votre silence est un «pas encore» et pas un non catégorique. Si ça vous va. "Il sourit.

Il était si gentil. Et il était bel homme. Pas beau comme Daryl mais assez beau pour susciter son intérêt." Cela pourrait être amusant. " s'entendit-elle dire. Elle faillit se sentir mal. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se servait de lui comme distraction. Juste pour détourner son esprit de Daryl.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. "Vraiment? Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas avoir une chance sur mille que vous acceptiez. "Il rit.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. " Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez décroché un rendez vous avec un top model, Shane."

Son sourire s'effaça." Vous savez quoi »Il se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes." La chose pour laquelle je pourrais tuer Ed, c'est d'avoir réussi à vous convaincre que vous n'êtes pas une des plus jolies filles de tout le comté. Il devrait être pendu pour ça."

Elle a été choquée en silence. Il tenait toujours ses mains et il la regardait intensément. Son sourire, entre doux et arrogant illuminait son visage .

"Et vous avez ne le croyez toujours pas, hein?"

"Que diriez-vous de sept heures?" demanda-t-il. "Si c'est toujours d'accord pour vous."

Elle hocha la tête, et le regarda une fois de plus.

Il sourit. « On se voit dimanche alors."

A ce moment, elle entendit le pick up et elle se leva rapidement. Elle savait qu'il y avait de la tension entre les hommes , mais peut-être que Shane avait réellement écouté ce qu'elle avait dit. Daryl n'était pas ce que les gens pensaient.

Quand lui et Merle sautèrent du pick up Shane hocha la tête vers Daryl en guise de salut. Maintenant, peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre Daryl que Shane était un type bien. Ensuite, sa vie serait beaucoup plus facile.

Daryl lui lança un regard noir avant d'aller aider son frère avec les motos. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Pendant une seconde, elle aurait juré qu'il était jaloux, mais elle secoua cette pensée. C'était idiot.

Elle rentra après les avoir regardé emmener les motos sur le côté de la maison et vers le garage à l'arrière.

Elle avait trouvé un autre haut dans son armoire qui ressemblait assez à sa chemise de travail pour que cela passe inaperçu. Réfléchir à sa chemise lui faisait penser à lui et aux événements flous de la veille.

Soudain, elle eut une vision fugitive mais très claire dans la tête. Elle était couchée sur son lit et elle regardait vers le bas le sommet de sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa bouche sur sa peau nue et le bout de sa langue qui caressait légèrement la ligne de sa plus grande cicatrice.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main dans le bas de son dos. Elle se retourna et Daryl était là.

"Hey. Où est-ce que t'as la tête? J'ai fait beaucoup de bruit pourtant, c'est pas comme si je m'étais faufilé derrière toi. »

Elle prit une profonde respiration et s'efforça de soutenir son regard mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ou est-ce qu'elle avait la tête? Et si elle se souvenait, alors lui aussi sûrement.

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu." marmonna-t-elle, en regardant ses pieds. Elle essaya de le contourner, mais il l'arrêta en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

"Je peux te parler?" demanda-t-il, sa poitrine vibrant contre son dos.

Elle glissa rapidement sous son bras et se tourna vers lui. Elle essaya de sourire, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'était de froncer les sourcils encore plus.

"Bien sûr." dit-elle, sa voix était trop haut perchée même à ses propres oreilles .

"J'ai repensé à ce qu'on disait dans la voiture. Et je pense vraiment que tu devrais lâcher ce job et trouver quelque chose qui te plaise vraiment.

"Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il fit la même chose qu'elle un peu plus tôt. Il pressa son doigt contre ses lèvres et sourit. "Tais-toi."

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle sourit contre son doigt.

"Je peux gérer les factures pendant un certain temps. Assez longtemps pour que tu trouves quelque chose de mieux."

Elle regardait son visage avec soin. Il semblait être sérieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Elle savait qu'il en était capable. Le

travail qu'il avait trouvé était bien payé. Mais elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau dont il devrait s'occuper. Mais rien que l'idée qu'il le lui propose lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, c'était vraiment le type le plus gentil et le plus attentionné qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

"J'ai parlé à mon patron un peu plus tôt. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir ses comptes. C'est sa sœur qui s'en occupait pour lui mais elle reprend ses études et il m'a dit de te demander de passer le lundi, après le déjeuner. Il a dit que tu peux faire un essai. Et si ça ne marche pas, alors tu trouveras autre chose." Il la fixa des yeux et quelque chose changea dans son visage. Sa voix était plus calme." Je t'en dois une. Je serais foutu si t'étais pas là. Alors laisse-moi faire, ça pour toi, d'accord?"

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il n'y avait pas moyen! Ce serait l'emploi idéal pour elle. Et elle pourrait le voir presque toute la journée. Elle se sortit cette idée de la tête. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de retourner au bar et cette pensée la remplit tellement de joie qu'elle se retrouva à hocher la tête contre son doigt.

Ses yeux brillaient. "Sans blague?"

Elle secoua la tête et il enleva sa main de sa bouche. Elle se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et souriant comme un idiote. Il se raidit comme il le faisait habituellement mais ensuite se décontracta un peu et lui passa les bras autour de la taille. "T'es le garçon le plus gentil du monde, tu sais ça?" chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille et elle aurait juré avoir entendu son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

"Pfft!" fut sa seule réponse et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

"Allez les enfants, on y va. On a un pack de bière, une radio et une putain de voiture à réparer qui nous attendent au garage."

Merle était appuyé contre le cadre de porte, en train de manger de la glace directement dans le carton.

Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point elle était pressée contre lui. Merle se retourna et repartit en direction de la cuisine. Elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui et il n'essaya pas de briser leur intimité non plus.

"Merci." dit-elle sincèrement, levant la tête pour pouvoir regarder son visage, mais en gardant son corps là où il était.

Il hocha la tête et puis ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. "Qu'est-ce que Shane Walsh faisait ici?"

Elle était occupée à admirer ses lèvres mais en entendant le nom de Shane ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un seau d'eau glacée.

"Il vérifiait juste que j'allais bien." Elle détourna le regard. "Et il m'a en quelque sorte demandé de sortir avec lui."

"Oh."dit-il rapidement, et puis tout à coup ses bras se détachèrent de sa taille."Ouais. C'est un type gentil, même si tu ne l'aime pas. Je lui ai dit ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, quand on a rencontré Ed, il semblait assez impressionné par la façon dont tu as réagi. "

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas de lui. Son visage était illisible."La dernière chose que je veux essayer de faire c'est d'impressionner cet abruti." grommela-t-il.

"Je sais. " dit-elle en sentant qu'il détestait Shane beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé.

" Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. Et je lui ai dit de mettre de l'eau dans son vin, tu sais en ce qui vous concerne, toi et Merle."

Il fronçait les sourcils maintenant." Je n'ai pas besoin que tu lui parles de nous. Ça ne changera rien de toutes façons. A partir de maintenant qu'est ce que vous diriez tous les deux de vous trouver un autre sujet de conversation. »

"Aïe."Ce n'est pas ce que je ..."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis son visage se détendit." Alors, où est-ce que vous allez?"

Elle était presque offensée qu'il parte du principe qu'elle avait accepté l'offre de Shane. Mais c'est ce qu'elle avait fait alors pas la peine de s'énerver à ce sujet.

Elle haussa les épaules." Je ne sais pas . "dit-elle honnêtement." Il n'a pas dit."

Daryl avait l'air d'être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais on frappa à la porte Carol alla ouvrir. Elle n'était pas heureuse de voir qui était sur le pas de sa porte.

"Salut Carol. Daryl est ici? J'ai apporté ma voiture. "Amy rayonnait.

Carol était sur le point de dire à la jeune fille d'aller se faire voir mais soudain Daryl était là.

"Hey. "Il a dit, d'un ton moins bourru que ce que Carol aurait souhaité.

Amy lui jeta un coup d'oeil et puis fit signe vers sa voiture garée un peu plus haut à côté du pick up de Daryl. "Motivé pour aller faire un tour? Comme ça, tu pourras juger par toi-même si tu pense que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle transmission."

Carol, pour une raison quelconque, pensait qu'il allait lui dire non, mais il passa droit devant elle, saisit les clés de la main d'Amy et haussa les

épaules."Pourquoi pas. J'ai rien de mieux à faire."

Carol en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait partir avec cette salope! Amy lui jeta un sourire méchant par dessus son épaule, puis Daryl s'arrêta sur le trottoir. Quand il la regarda ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables.

"Dis à Merle je reviendrai plus tard." dit-il.

"Quand plus tard?" demanda-t-elle sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il regarda la jolie blonde, puis elle à nouveau et haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas encore."

Et la dessus il se retourna et s'engouffra dans la voiture argentée de la fille.

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée à bouder dans le garage en regardant Merle boire de la bière et lustrer les rayures sur le pare-chocs de sa voiture tout en chantant Sweet Home Alabama à pleins poumons comme un idiot. Ça aurait été drôle si elle avait eu quelqu'un avec qui en rire.

Ce n'était pas même pas le fait qu'il soit parti avec une fille, qui la dérangeait vraiment. C'était le fait qu'elle lui avait dit ce que cette fille stupide lui avait fait et qu'apparemment il s'en fichait. En ce qui la concernait, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Daryl Dixon pouvait aller se faire foutre. Elle but une gorgée de la bière que Merle lui avait lancée un peu plus tôt et continua à le regarder travailler.

"Où est parti mon frère exactement?" demanda Merle quand sa chanson fut finie.

"Il est parti s'envoyer en l'air. "dit-elle, en terminant la bière.

Merle renifla."Le seul petit cul qui intéresse ce garçon, c'est le tien ma chérie. "dit-il de son ton le plus sérieux. Il eut à peine le temps de se reculer avant qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa gorgée de bière et en recrache la moitié.

"Bon dieu, Merle." grogna-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. " Quoi, c'est vrai."

Elle secoua la tête mais ne dit rien d'autre. Elle avait déjà compris que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre Onze

Le jour que Daryl avait redouté depuis vendredi était enfin là. Dimanche. Le jour du rendez vous de Carol avec ce sac à merde, Shane Walsh.

Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un con vendredi. Il savait qu'elle était en colère parce qu'il était parti avec Amy mais il avait besoin d'air et cette conne ennuyeuse était tombée au bon moment.

Il aurait préféré être resté à la maison et faire semblant de ne pas être énervé.

Déjà, il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec la voiture de cette fille. Elle était quasiment neuve. Mais elle avait insisté encore et encore le faisant conduire à travers toute la ville. Puis elle avait eu besoin de s'arrêter ici et là, ce qui l'avait vraiment énervé. Puis enfin elle l'avait invité à son appartement. Il avait refusé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer à la maison voir son crétin de frère et Carol.

Ca aurait été beaucoup mieux que de devoir supporter cette fille idiote et sa voix agaçante.

Il était resté parti quasiment trois heures avant de finalement se garer dans l'allée. Il lui avait jeté les clefs par dessus le capot de la voiture et elle l'avait carrément empêché de rentrer à la maison en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il avait dû reculer de deux pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. Puis il avait eu envie de s'enfuir en courant vers la maison quand elle lui avait demandé s'il aurait envie de sortir avec elle.

Il avait été aussi honnête qu'il le pouvait. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas son type et la conne avait eu le culot de rire et de lui dire qu'elle était le type de n'importe quel homme.

Elle l'avait appelé deux fois depuis vendredi. Les deux fois, c'était Carol qui avait répondu au téléphone et à chaque fois elle lui avait presque balancé l'appareil à la figure avant de partir.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis deux jours et elle lui manquait même si physiquement elle était là. Mais il n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire non plus. Elle était en colère contre lui pour être sorti avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais elle allait sortir avec ce trou de cul qu'il méprisait. Avoir des amis c'était difficile. Avoir un ami qui se trouve être une fille avec qui vous aviez failli coucher et avec qui vous veniez d'emménager, c'était encore plus difficile. Il en regrettait presque son appartement pourri.

Il avait réussi à négocier avec Merle pour avoir la plus grande chambre. Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il était étendu là éveillé dans son lit. Il avait décidé qu'il avait bien mérité de s'accorder une matinée au lit à ne rien faire. Il roula sur le ventre et s'étira avec délice. C'était agréable de pouvoir le faire. Le canapé sur lequel il avait dormi depuis plus d'un an n'avait pas été assez grand pour ça.

Sa chambre était en face de la sienne, juste à côté de la salle de bains. Il leva la tête quand il entendit la douche commencer à couler. Il gémit. Il détestait être là quand il savait qu'elle était juste là de l'autre côté du mur, nue et humide.

«Putain». Il grogna dans l'oreiller. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à elle comme ça. Il fallait vraiment. Mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Hier, il la regardait manger. Manger! Et à chaque fois elle retirait la fourche de sa bouche, faisant glisser ses lèvres dessus, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. C'en était arrivé à un tel point qu'il avait dû quitter la pièce et l'éviter pendant des heures.

"Merle! Sors de là!" Il l'entendit crier.

En une seconde il était hors de son lit enfilait son pantalon tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Daryl!" cria-t-elle.

La porte de la salle de bains était ouverte et bien sûr, il y avait Merle, en train de finir.

"J'avais juste envie de pisser, Bon Dieu, arrête de crier comme ça. Je ne t'ai même pas regardée." grommela Merle au moment ou Daryl entrait dans la pièce.

Elle avait tiré le rideau de douche et l'avait entouré autour d'elle. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et lui jeta un regard noir. "C'est vraiment dégoûtant!" siffla-t-elle.

«Oh, comme si t'avais jamais envie de pisser." Merle roula des yeux. Maintenant, il semblait qu'il allait juste rester là et discuter avec elle.

"Merle, fous le camp. Il y a une salle de bain en bas et tu le sais très bien." dit Daryl en se retournant vers Carol.

"Très bien." murmura Merle. "Je n'irai plus pisser pendant que vous êtes sous la douche."

Carol et Daryl le regardèrent bouche bée quand il saisit sa brosse à dents et commença à se brosser les dents.

"Merle" Elle poussa un cri.

"Merle, sors de là et laisse la tranquille." dit Daryl distraitement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son frère alors qu'il savait qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre et qu'elle ne portait rien, à part peut être quelques bulles de savon. Petit Jésus, il fallait qu'il foute le camp d'ici.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu passe ton temps à te cacher derrière des jeans et des T-shirts ou des rideaux de douche, Carol. T'as un sacré corps et je ne parle même pas de ton cul. D'ailleurs en parlant de cul, comment ça se fait que vous ne partagiez pas une chambre tous les deux? Il s'est mal débrouillé ou quoi? Parce que si tu lui laisse un peu de temps, Carol il s'améliorera avec de la pratique, tu sais?"

"Ca suffit . Dehors! " grogna-t-elle, mais il l'ignora et rinça sa brosse à dents avant de se retourner et de s'appuyer contre le lavabo.

«Pas avant que vous vous soyez parlé. J'ai des yeux. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

"Allez,Merle." grommela Daryl.

Carol fronça les sourcils, puis retira le rideau de douche en place. Elle devait avoir compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre sa douche en paix aujourd'hui. "Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas, Merle." dit-elle de derrière le rideau. "A part que ton frère est un connard insensible."

Daryl se sentit se figer. "Quoi ? Moi?" s'étrangla-t-il.

"Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour merder aussi vite, petit frère?" demanda Merle.

"J'ai rien fait." dit-il sèchement.

"Oh arrête s'il te plaît. Je t'ai dit ce que ta petite copine m'avait fait mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de te barrer avec elle à la première occasion! Et je te préviens si jamais je l'attrape dans ma maison, je lui arrache les yeux."

Merle le regardait avec de grands yeux. "Putain, comment ça se fait que tu aies deux filles canon prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre pour tes beaux yeux?"

"Oh, je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas, mais toi tu peux aller à un rencart avec ce putain d'officier Tête de noeud? Alors que tu sais qu'il me déteste? Va te faire foutre, Carol".

" Toi, va te fairefoutre,connard! " répliqua-t-elle en éteignant l'eau.

"Ah Ouais?"

"Merle?" "Serviette." elle sortit un bras humide de la douche et Merle lui passa une serviette.

"Et ce n'est pas un rendez vous, Daryl. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça te regardait hein ?."

" Donc ça te regarde pas non plus si je continue à sortir avec cette idiote d'Amy." répliqua-t-il.

"Va au diable." Elle grogna. «Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tant que je reçois l'argent pour la moitié des factures alors je me fous du reste."

"Bon je crois que vous êtes juste tous les deux un peu jaloux, c'est tout. Ca peut s'arranger. " offrit Merle.

"Dehors!" rugit Daryl en attrapant Merle par le bras et en l'obligeant à sortir de la pièce, claquant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

"Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant." Sa voix était dure, mais il s'en fichait. Ils fallait qu'ils règlent la question et tout de suite.

"Sors. Il faut que je m'habille. J'ai des choses à faire." Elle avait l'air d'être un peu moins en colère.

"Je ne vais aller nulle part jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu te comportes comme une hystérique."

"J'en sais rien. " renifla-t-elle.

Oh Dieu. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Il fit un pas vers la douche et puis roula des yeux et s'arrêta. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Essayer de la consoler alors qu'elle était nue? Il gémit, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser ...

"Carol?" dit-il, en s'efforçant de ne plus penser à ça.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais juste sortir s'il te plaît." renifla-t-elle à nouveau, la voix rauque.

Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer. Il se sentait mal. Pire que mal. Il baissa la tête et sortit de la salle de bains mais il n'alla pas loin. Il attendait à côté de la porte, essayant de penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour arranger la situation. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ils vivaient dans la même maison. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un crétin jaloux, sauf que ça allait être difficile parce que que c'est exactement ce qu'il était.

Il releva la tête quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et qu'elle sortit. Elle commença à s'éloigner sans s'apercevoir qu'il était là et était sur le point de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il tendit la main et la saisit par le bras, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Quand elle se retourna et vit que c'était lui, elle le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il n'avait pas même pas réalisé qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de chemise dans sa hâte de rejoindre Merle à la salle de bains.

Il regarda son visage et recula un peu. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, une seule larme en débordait mais avant qu'elle puisse essuyer il l'attrapa avec son pouce. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il l'avait blessée, assez pour la faire pleurer.

Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle arrête. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard au début, elle regardait droit devant elle, les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine.

"Tu ne peux pas rester en rogne contre moi pour toujours." murmura-t-il, souhaitant pour une fois qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Tu n'es pas très habitué au mode de fonctionnement de l'esprit des filles, hein? Nous pouvons très bien rester énervées contre une personne donnée, pour toujours."

Il n'était pas complètement sûr si elle était sérieuse ou non. Il espérait que c'était une blague parce que sinon il était dans le pétrin. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester fâchée contre lui pour toujours. Enfin, au moins, il savait pourquoi elle était énervée. Elle était fâchée parce qu'il était parti avec Amy. Mais bon, ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Elle, elle pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait, mais lui il ne pouvait pas? Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait un jour à comprendre les femmes.

"Alors tu vas rester fâchée contre moi pour toujours?" demanda-t-il, se baissant pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à marcher sur des œufs et en plus et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de l'avoir blessée. Alors il allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour arranger la situation, même si ça signifiait de la regarder sortir avec ce crétin de flic et avec le sourire en plus. Même s'il ne trouvait pas ça très juste.

"Oui." Répondit-elle finalement en rencontrant ses yeux.

" A cause de cette fille stupide?"

Elle laissa échapper un soupir lourd. "Shane ne t'aime pas et il n'aime pas ton frère. Je le sais. Mais il n'a jamais fait quelque chose de _mal. _Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ta copine. Le problème ce n'est pas que j'aime ta copine ou toi le mien. Mais si Shane t'avait fait ce que Amy m'a fait, alors préférerais lui cracher à la figure plutôt que de lui adresser la parole. Et c'est_pour ça_ que je suis énervée."

Et voilà. Il se serait encore senti mieux si elle lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il était tellement _idiot. _Sans même y penser, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa les bras autour de la taille.

«Je suis désolé. Et si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, j'étais malheureux tout le temps et en plus il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec sa voiture à la con."

"MmmHmm. Vous étiez partis pendant plus de trois heures. Tu as été malheureux _tout le temps_? " Elle leva un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête. «C'est une vraie idiote. Elle ne voulait pas se taire et elle elle m'a fait m'arrêter un peu partout. J'ai dit stop quand elle m'a invité à son appartement."

"C'est vrai?" Il pouvait dire que cela la surprenait.

"Ouais. Qu 'est ce que tu croyais? Que j'étais parti m'envoyer en l'air?"

"Oui. " déclara-t-elle en plissant les yeux, comme si elle croyait encore que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

"Pfft. Tu aurais pu demander,Carol."

"Ce n'était pas un de mes affaires." dit-elle fièrement.

"Tu étais jalouse?" Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit jalouse de le voir avec une autre fille. Le seul problème c'était cette fille là.

"Et toi, tu es jaloux de Shane?" demanda-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

"Oui." répondit-il sans y penser. Merde.

Elle eut l'air troublée pendant une seconde et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, pour désamorcer la situation. Il la lâcha et recula s'appuyant contre le mur. «Écoute, je ne vais plus adresser la parole à cette fille. Plus jamais. Tant que tu arrête d'être odieuse. Et je vais même être poli avec Shane. Ou en tout cas je vais essayer. Je pense toujours que c'est un vrai sac à merde et que tu mérites mieux. Je crois que je préférerais encore encore que tu sortes avec mon frère plutôt qu'avec ce clown."

"Je ne vais pas sortir avec lui. Et je ne sortirais pas non plus avec Merle. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec un type qui fait irruption dans la salle de bain pour pisser sans se soucier de savoir s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. C'est dégoûtant. Et en plus il se permet de lever les yeux au ciel comme si c'était moi qui le dérangeais."

Daryl ne put s'empêcher de rire. Merle lui avait fait ça depuis qu'il était en âge de se doucher tout seul. Ca ne loupait jamais.

"Ce n'est pas drôle!" dit-elle, mais il a vit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer.

"Plutôt toi que moi." Il haussa les épaules.

Et ce fut tout. Le week-end d'enfer était terminé. L'après-midi fut consacré à boire des bières dans le garage avec Merle en finissant les réparations de la voiture de Carol. Ca se transformait en une bonne journée. Elle leur cuisina même un déjeuner tardif, puis sauta sur l'établi et les regarda travailler. Le temps fila et il avait même réussi à oublier le rendez vous de Carol.

».Autant changer l'huile." dit Merle de sous la voiture. Daryl ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là-dessous pour commencer. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire sur la voiture, mais bon Merle était un peu maniaque. Il était dans son élément là.

"J'ai déjà vérifié, elle est bonne." dit Daryl en s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux chiffon.

"Mon gars, une voiture comme ça elle n'est jamais assez nickel. Fais moi confiance. Je sais de quoi je parle."

"C'est parce que tu crois toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. " grogna Daryl.

"Ce n'est pas vrai du tout, connard. Je suis un expert en trois choses. Et les voitures c'est une des trois."

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'établi, se perchant dessus à côté de Carol qui était assise là, à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière et à leur sourire. »Et les deux autres?" demanda-t-il.

Merle se tortillait pour sortir de sous la voiture et leur adressa un sourire éclatant. «Facile. Les bagarres et les filles." Il soupira. "Les trois choses les plus importantes à connaître dans la vie."

Daryl gémit mais Carol rigola. «Bon Dieu, ne l'encourage pas." grogna-t-il.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et pencha son visage vers le sien. "Je ne pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit. Merle restera Merle qu'on l'encourage ou pas." chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il grogna, même si ses lèvres en étant aussi près de son oreille transformaient le sang dans ses veines en feu. Il tourna la tête pour que son visage soit juste en face du sien.

"Commencez pas à faire des messes basses maintenant." dit soudain Merle. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué approcher, mais il était là, en train d'envahir leur espace. Daryl avait envie de le virer. Surtout quand il a s'insinua entre les jambes de Carol puis haussa les sourcils.

«Merle, va-t-en." grogna-t-il.

"Oh, tu vas quand même pas être jaloux de moi, petit frère. " Merle sourit méchamment.

Daryl était sur le point de lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie quand soudain elle passa son autre bras auour de son cou et pressa toute sa moitié supérieure contre lui. "On dirait que tu vas devoir me sauver de ton frère, Daryl. Il a du se cogner la tête, il croit qu'il a une chance avec moi." dit-elle d'une voix traînante dans son oreille.

Merle rigola.

«Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?"

Daryl se tourna vers la porte du garage ouverte et vit Shane Walsh qui se tenait là maladroitement.

Avec Merle debout là devant elle et ses bras enroulés autour du cou de Daryl il devaient vraiment former un drôle de tableau. Pauvre Carol.

"Oh mon Dieu, Merle, bouge!" siffla-t-elle.

Merle se tourna et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle baissa les bras de son cou, le visage enflammé, et sauta de l'établi.

"Non, vous n'avez pas interrompu quoi que ce soit." dit-elle, mais elle semblait vraiment très embarrassée. Lui et Merle échangèrent un regard.

Shane hocha simplement la tête. "J'ai essayé d'appeler, mais personne n'a répondu au téléphone. J'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de venir vérifier ici. Je voulais vous demander si ça ne vous dérangeait pas qu'on y aille un peu plus tôt. Je suis de permanence ce soir alors je ne peux pas rentrer trop tard au poste."

Carol jeta un regard en arrière, mais Daryl lui sourit. Il allait vraiment essayer de lui faire plaisir et si cela signifiait supporter cet abruti de Shane alors que c'est ce qu'il ferait. Elle lui sourit et semblait presque s'excuser. Elle jeta à Merle un regard d'adieu avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

"C'est pas plus mal. Je dois me coucher tôt de toutes façons." dit-elle en marchant vers lui.

Shane hocha la tête, puis une fois qu'elle l'eut atteint, il leva les yeux par dessus sa tête et les regarda lui et Merle. Daryl sourit et lui fit signe.

Merle lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un doigt.

"Tu savais qu'il se dirigeait par là, hein?" demanda Daryl quand ils furent sortis du garage.

"Ouais." Merle en finissant sa bière, puis secoua tristement la tête.

"Mon gars, comment tu peux la laisser sortir avec cet abruti? Ça te dérange pas?"

Daryl haussa les épaules. «Elle n'est pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?" "Tu ne dois pas dire quoi que ce soit, petit frère. Tu dois _montrer à cette_ fille qu'elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre que toi. " Il envoya une grande claque dans le dos à Daryl.

"J'ai essayé crétin". grogna-t-il. Et il avait vraiment essayé. Il n'en avait jamais supporté autant de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Obligé de ravaler sa fierté et de fermer sa bouche. Il n'aurait jamais accepté ça avant.

Daryl fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était effectivement sur le point d'écouter les conseils de son frère. Mais il devenait désespéré. Assez désespéré pour vouloir s'appuyer sur les connaissances de Merle en matière de femmes. Petit Jésus, il était vraiment mal barré.

"Tu vois, faire plaisir à une femme semble être une chose assez facile en théorie, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. La vérité c'est qu'une fois que tu lui as enlevé sa culotte …"

"Petit Jésus, Merle. " grogna Daryl.

"Tais toi et écoute, bon sang. Je sais que vous en êtes déjà arrivés à cette partie, mais si tu avais suivi mes conseils un peu plus tôt, elle ne serait pas en train de sortir avec cet abruti. Maintenant, une fois que tu lui as enlevé sa culotte, une femme devient une créature très compliquée. Tu ne peut pas juste y aller comme un bourrin, tu dois savoir exactement quoi faire pour qu'elle soit prête. Montre moi ta langue."

Daryl fronça les sourcils. "Quoi?"

"Montre moi ta langue putain! T'as envie d'être avec elle ou pas?"

Daryl soupira et tira la langue.

Merle rit. "T'inquiète, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi mon garçon, elle va carrément oublier qu'il existe d'autres mecs que toi sur terre."

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter son frère et d'enregistrer chaque petit bout d'information que Merle avait à offrir. Il était temps que Merle agisse enfin comme le grand frère qu'il était.


End file.
